Ichigo's wild life
by Nukefox19
Summary: My very first story. Ichigo, later becomes captain of the newly formed squad 14. Aizen tries to get him to join him in Las Noches. What happens if Aizen's plan comes to a success? IchigoXHarem. R&R Please. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal peaceful day in Karakura town. Ichigo decided to take a long break with the soul reaper business. It was a Monday morning, as Ichigo was getting ready for school. "Goooooood morning ICHIGO!" Isshin came bursting through Ichigo's bedroom door as if he was getting ready to kick him in the face but with quick reaction Ichigo quickly slid a bit to his right as Isshin went flying out the window. "Way to start off the morning Ichi..go". Isshin said to himself as he lied in the bush he landed on. Ichigo walked down the hallway and then downstairs getting ready to leave for school.

"Don't you want some breakfast Ichigo?" As Yuzu called out.

"Oh, sure, why not."

Ichigo put his stuff down and sat at the table getting ready to eat his breakfast, but then he heard some quick stomping coming.

"Ooooooh it's good to see you eating breakfast with us this time Ichigo." As Isshin came running through the front door and running toward Ichigo getting ready to punch him. Karin slid her foot out as Isshin tripped over her leg and went rolling forward hitting the wall.

"Would you cut it out? You act such like a kid still." As Karin yelled out.

Yuzu placed their plates on the table, which it was a plain normal breakfast. It was scrambled eggs, a couple pancakes, and a slice of bacon. Ichigo quickly ate his food wanting to get to school.

"Thanks for breakfast Yuzu." Ichigo said as he grabbed his stuff.

"You're welcome." As she giggled a bit.

"Well, make sure the old man doesn't get too crazy." As he walked out and started walking to school. Once Ichigo arrived at school and walked into his classroom he realized that there was a few new students this year. As he put his stuff down next to his desk he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Well, it sure has been awhile since I've last seen you Ichigo."

With that voice, he could tell who it was and was shocked wanting to know what she was doing here.

"Rangiku… what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Aww what? I can't be here at school now?" As she replied to him.

"Ugh no, I'm just curious of why you're still coming here."

"Well, what if I just wanted to still go here just to be with you?" As she pressed her breasts up against his back showing a seductive look.

"Ugh..." Ichigo kept trying to change the subject not wanting to give into her.

"ICHIGO!" He turned around to see Keigo running toward him.

"How come you never told me you were with this very sexy goddess?"

Ichigo just stood there quiet trying to ignore that as Rangiku just gave him a grin wanting him alone right now.

"We're not together Keigo, so you can stop thinking that."

Ichigo sat in his desk as Rangiku sat on his desk trying to get with him. She leaned in toward Ichigo as if she was going to kiss him. "You know Ichigo, how about I come home with you after school?" She started rubbing his chest with her finger in a circular motion while giving him a seductive look.

"…Ugh I don't think so."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun and you know it". She winked at him while she felt someone's hand place on her shoulder. She turned around to see the teacher giving her a questioned look.

"May I ask you why aren't you in your seat Ms. Matsumoto?"

"Oh, I was just wanting to talk to Ichigo is all." She scratched the back of her head laughing slightly.

"Well, you can always talk to him after class or after school, now take a seat."

Rangiku started mumbling while walking to her desk to have a seat. Ichigo was wondering where Orihime, Rukia, Chad, and the others were. The door opened while Ichigo turned to face the door and saw that Orihime and Rukia walked into the class.

"Oh, Ms. Inoue, Ms. Kuchiki, Mr. Ishida, and Mr. Sado. Glad you could join us, now please, take a seat." The teacher said.

As Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad took their seats they didn't seem to care that most of the classes eyes were on them. Ichigo was curious what was wrong with them since they came in late to class and so quietly. Ichigo just stared out the window seeing how it couldn't be bothered with till class was over. Suddenly, a strong spiritual pressure started leaking over Karakura town and Ichigo could feel it. He looked over to Rangiku and the others, as they seemed to not feel it.

"Ugh... I'll be back later teacher." As Ichigo got up out of his desk.

"Kurosaki you sit right back down this instance", but before she could say it, he was gone.

Ichigo reached outside and was wondering what was up with those three, "How come they didn't react to it?" Thinking to himself.

He reached into his pocket to grab his badge as he pressed it onto himself turning into his soul reaper form. He sighed as to seeing how he was hoping to take a break from this. He stopped in an alley feeling the spiritual pressure get stronger, "Come on out, I know someone's here." He yelled.

"Well if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned around where the voice was coming from. His eyes widen in fear once he saw who it was.

"What's the matter? Surprised to see me again Ichigo?"

He stood there frozen seeming how he couldn't move due to seeing who it was.

"Uh wh..at are you doing here Aizen?", he said while trembling.

"I've came here to invite you to join us in Las Noches."

"What if I say that it'll never happen?"

"Hmph, well you basically have no choice." As he closed his eyes giving an evil grin.

Ichigo grabbed for his sword getting ready to fight but before he had the chance to act, he was frozen.

"What? I… I can't move…"

Several cuts appeared on Ichigo's body as blood shout out of his body. He fell to the ground hardly breathing. He tried getting up but he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

"Wha…what did…you..do?"

"That's none of your concern, this is your last chance, would you..or would you not join us at Hueco Mundo?"

"Ne…ver."

"Suit yourself, I'll let this slide for once, next time I come, you better have a change in your mind, cause soon, your friends will turn on you then you'll have nowhere else to go but to Las Noches with us."

With that, Aizen vanished out of sight, no trace of any spiritual pressure. Ichigo just lied there on the ground hopeless. He saw a dark skinned women coming his way but couldn't tell who it was due to his sight becoming blury, and with that, he passed out.

**Location: Urahara Shop**

Ichigo's eyes started to open slowly yet weakly. He noticed the dark skinned women was there by his side. He sat up slowly then got a better view of the women and realized who it was.

"Yoruichi? What am I doing here?"

"You were quite badly injured with all those cuts, so I brought you here to rest."

"Tha..thanks." That was all he could say due to the fact he was wondering what Aizen meant by that one day his friends would turn on him.

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked him worrying as he kept staring at the floor.

"Ichigo." She repeated herself.

No answer…

"ICHIGO!" She called out.

Still no answer, she placed her hand on his cheek to hopefully knock him out of his sense or whatever he was worrying about.

"Ichigo..are you alright?" She asked him bringing him back to his senses.

A slight blush came across his face, "Huh? Oh..yeah I'm fine."

Yoruichi gave him a worrying look wanting to know what was on his mind that was making him so quiet.

She tilted her head to the side a bit curious of what was on his mind.

"Ichigo, what's on your mind?" She asked.

"It's nothing". He tried to cover it up with a fake smile.

"Oh come on, tell meeee." She kept begging.

"…It's nothing, really." He scratched the back of his head still trying to keep his fake smile on.

She poutted, "Pleaseeeeee?"

"It's nothing though…"

She thought to herself of how to convince him to tell her and with that, she came up with the easiest way to make him give in.

"So you won't tell me huh?"

"I said it was nothing…"

"Well in that case", she moved in closer to him which he realized and blushed due to her action. She placed her hands on his chest pushing him back to lay down as she was on top of him. She leaned in close to his face with her lips close to connecting with his.

"You know, Ichigo..you sure you don't want to tell me?" She said in a seductiove tone.

Ichigo by now was flushed red with what she was doing.

"I…it's nothing…"

Yoruichi jumped as she felt something poke her inner thigh.

"Oh my Ichigo, I didn't know that you get turned on so easily."

Ichigo just kept frozen and still flushed due to her actions and what she just said. She moved closer in on him just an inch away from connecting their lips together. The door opened and the person that just stood there puzzled was Urahara.

"Oh, I didn't know ya'll had a thing for each other", Urhara said.

Ichigo turned his head to the side seeing him and just kept quiet.

Yoruichi got off him and then stood up, while Ichigo just laid there acting like he was lost.

Yoruichi was the first to speak, "What is it Urahara?" She said in a disappointing tone.

"Ugh... well we've got company here in town and it's the Espadas'."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, I don't know what they're doing here either, that's the thing", Urahara said.

Ichigo stood up and just remembered why they've come.

Ichigo sighed, "I think I know.."

Yoruichi and Urahara both turned their looks to him wondering how he would know.

"Well, when you found me laying on the ground Yoruichi…it was Aizen's doing."

Yoruichi's eyes widened, "What would he want with you?"

"He wanted me to join him and the espada's in Las Noches and I turned him down. When he asked me one more time I told him again that I wouldn't and then somehow I dropped to the ground unconscious."

Yoruichi and Urahara's eyes widened and then Yoruichi asked, "But why would he want you to join them?"

"I don't know exactly, he didn't really tell me that."

They all just stood there in an awkward silence till Ichigo spoke up.

"I'm going after them, they're here for me, I don't want anyone else to get involved or hurt."

Yoruichi and Urahara just stood there quietly watching him go.

Ichigo opened the door getting ready to go till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Yoruichi worried about him.

"Ichigo, just be careful", she said and leaned in giving him a kiss.

He returned the kiss in a slow passionate way. Urahara just stood their rolling his eyes. Ichigo pulled away and with that he flashed stepped out of there.

Urahara finally spoke, "I don't think he's coming back.."

Yoruichi then sighed and knew it was going to happen.

Ichigo appeared next to the river where his mother was killed and could feel their spiritual pressure.

"Come on out, I know you're all here."

With that said, Aizen and Ulquiorra appeared in front of him.

"It's good to see you again Ichigo Kurosaki", Aizen said.

Ulquiorra just stood behind him quietly making sure nothing happens.

"Why are you here Aizen?"

"Oh? Don't tell me you forgot already."

Ichigo just stood there annoyed, "No I haven't and my answer hasn't changed."

Aizen sighed, "You do realize if you were to come you would be a lot stronger then you are now and never age."

"That doesn't change my mind."

Aizen sighed, "As you wish…Ulquiorra, do it."

Ulquiorra stepped out in front drawing out his sword. Ichigo pulled out his sword as well as he pointed his sword out in front, "Bankai", his sword turned into a black katana.

"I don't tend to die here nor leave this town!"

**Location: School**

Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu all felt Ichigo's spirit pressure from a distance. They all stood up from there desk and as Orihime spoke up, "We'll be right back teacher, we all forgot about something", and with that, they were all gone before the teacher could say a thing.

"He's next to the river, I can feel his spirit energy", Rukia said as they ran down the hallway.

"We need to hurry, he's fighting someone that's too strong for him and there's also someone else there but it seems like he's just watching them", Uryu said.

"Let's hurry", Rangiku called out.

They all took off toward the river.

Location: Karasu River

Ichigo charged at Ulquiorra and swung his sword at him multiple times. No matter how many times he swung at him, not one swing hit him. Ulquiorra vanished and reappeared behind Ichigo and grabbed him by the neck.

"You'll never be able to defeat me and you know it." Ulquiorra said calmly.

Ichigo smirked to his comment and flash stepped out of his hand.

"Then I shall go full out then." with that said, Ichigo put his hand to his face and dragged his hand down to show a hollow mask that appeared on him.

Ulquiorra just stood there not so surprised waiting for his next move.

"Let's see you try to keep up with this!" Ichigo called out.

Ichigo performed multiple flash steps all around Ulquiorra which he wasn't very surprised by it. Right when Ichigo was about to slice at Ulquiorra from behind, he felt something stop him. It was Ulquiorra which had Ichigo's katana in his hand.

"Hmph, is that it?"

Ichigo just stood there shocked and while he had his guard down, Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo by the neck.

"There's no escape this time for you Ichigo Kurosaki." With that said, Ulquiorra brought up his other hand and pointed his finger at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo couldn't break free or anything, he was hopeless. Spirit energy formed into Ulquiorra's finger as Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Cero." then a huge blast shot out and through Ichigo's chest.

Rangiku and all the others gasped since they could see the blast from where they were.

"No…"

"What is it Uryu?" Rangiku asked.

"It's Ichigo…his spiritual pressure vanished."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, they all picked up the pace to get to Ichigo.

Ulquiorra just stood there in the air with a dead Ichigo that had a huge hole in his chest in his grasp.

"Hmph, looks like that didn't take much." Aizen commented.

Ulquiorra just tossed Ichigo to his side watching him fall to the ground which was a good 50 feet below them.

"Hmm..looks like we got company." Aizen said.

Uryu and the others appeared in the scene. They all looked to the side to see Ichigo lying on the ground with no movements. Everyone ran over to Ichigo except Uryu which he just stood there glaring at Ulquiorra.

"You're going to pay for this." Uryu said.

Ulquiorra just stood there in the air staring down at Uryu with a blank face. Ulquiorra looked to his side and sensed two more people coming towards them. Yoruichi and Urahara also appeared at the scene. Yoruichi rushed over to the group which was surrounding Ichigo while Urahara stood there next to Uryu.

"We'll have to work as a team in order to bring him down, his spiritual pressure is enermous." Urahara said.

Uryu nodded coming up with a strategy.

Urahara looked to the other side to see Aizen.

"Well well well, if it isn't Captain Urahara…" Aizen said.

Urahara just sighed to his statement, "It sure has been awhile hasn't it Aizen?"

"Hmm it sure has, but I'm afraid I can't allow any of you to take Ichigo away from here. Ulquiorra, kill them all." Aizen ordered him.

"I'm not going to hold back on this." Ulquiorra said.

"Enclose, Murcielago." Spiritual pressure swarmmed around Ulquiorra and when it vanished, Black wings appeared on his back.

"This is my released form." he said to them.

Uryu and Urahara remained calm.

"Doesn't surprise you huh? Perhaps I should show you all of it."

"Segunda Etapa." Ulquiorra once again changed into a second form, wings grew bigger, his legs were now black, a big black line came out of his whole in his chest and down to his legs, and with black spikey ears.

"This is my second form, but I was the only espada to ever have a second form, not even Aizen has seen it till now."

Aizen stood there surprised to see that Ulquiorra had a second form.

Uryu and Urahara's eyes widened at his appearance.

"Now, I shall so you true power." Ulquiorra said. With that, he vanished which caught Uryu off guard. Ulquiorra reappeared behind Uryu and back handed him sending him flying a good distance.

"Uryu!" Urahara called out but was interrupted by Ulquiorra, he grabbed Urahara by his arm and tossed him over his shoulder and threw him toward a few trees.

The group that was surrounding Ichigo kept checking for pressure, movement, beats, anything. Orihime tried healing him, but it was no good.

Yoruichi got down on her knees and looked down at the unconscious Ichigo. She placed her hand on his cheek as tears started to form in her eyes. Pretty much all the girls started to have tears rolling out of there eyes. Chad tried to keep his cool but couldn't help but get a couple tears out since Ichigo and him were best pals from all these years.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed out.

**Ichigo's Mind**

"They're calling me…" Ichigo thought to himself.

He could see Yoruichi and all the others around him through his vision.

"I…I have to win…for my sake…for everyone's sake!"

With that an enermous amount of spiritual energy surrounded his body. Everyone backed away from him quickly to see what was happening. Ulquiorra and Aizen also turned their attention to see what was going on. Once the spiritual energy vanished it caused a massive amount of smoke making it hard to see. Once the smoked cleared, it showed Ichigo in a completely different look. He looked like a complete hollow, he had a head like a minotaur, white and red marks all over his body, and long orange hair.

"Impossible." Ulquiorra said.

"How are you still alive? You shouldn't even be able to stand." Ulquiorra called out.

Ichigo showed no reaction, no answer, nothing. He just stood there like a zombie and glared at Ulquiorra. Ichigo held his arm to his side as his katana was now in his hand all of a sudden. Ulquiorra quickly reacted and charged at him with a huge amount of speed. However, that didn't make Ichigo shocked or anything; Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's arm unexpectedly and swung his sword at his arm cutting it off. Ulquiorra moved back quickly looking at his missing arm. Everyone just stood there and watched with a shocking expression on there faces. Ulquiorra held up his shoulder and his arm started to regenerate.

"That's basically my specialty, regeneration. No matter how many times you cut me, I'll still be able to regenerate. Just face it whoever you are, you cannnot win." Ulquiorra said. "Allow me to show you something." Ulquiorra said. "Lanza del Relampago." He said forming a green spirit spear in his hand. "Stand still, I wouldn't want this thing going off near me." Ulquiorra said. Ulquiorra threw it toward Ichigo was he didn't move seeing how Ulquiorra missed causing a huge explosion behind him which was a good distance away though. "Damn, it surely is hard to control even for myself", Ulquiorra said to himself. Ulquiorra formed another one in his hand charging at Ichigo with it. Ichigo just stood there waiting for him, Ulquiorra was just about to stab him with it but Ichigo just grabbed it with his barehand. "Impossible, with his barehand?" He thought to himself. It exploded causing a huge cloud of smoke making it hard to see. Suddenly Ichigo was behind Ulquiorra and just kicked him sending him flying. Ichigo started flying up high to the sky. Ulquiorra got up and went after him quickly, he looked up and to his side and realized he wasn't there. Ulquiorra gasped sensing that he was behind him; Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's head and flew down with massive speed. Ichigo slammed Ulquiorra's head into the ground causing a massive amount of smoke to form. Ichigo backed up waiting to see what was his next move. Ulquiorra shot a cero straight at him while Ichigo pointed out his head forming a cero between his horns.

"What?" Ulquorra said in a shocking tone.

Ichigo shot his cero straight at him making it collide with Ulquiorra's cero causing a huge explosion. Everyone that was watching tried to stand there grrounds. Aizen was just impressed seeing how Ichigo could pull something off like this, "A human that's able to become a complete hollow…interesting." He said to himself. Ichigo picked up a huge amount of the ground up and threw it at Ulquiorra. "Get serious, such a trick like that won't work." He swung his sword at the chunk of ground that Ichigo threw at him causing it to make several smalled pieces. Ulquiorra's eyes widened to see Ichigo below and yet in front of him. Ichigo grabbed his katana and swung up at Ulquiorra causing a big cut appear on his stomach. Ulquiorra dashed back but it was no use, Ichigo appeared right in front of him grabbing Ulquiorra's face with his foot and pinning him down to the ground. Ichigo looked down at the useless Ulquiorra. "Go on, finish me", Ulquiorra said. Ichigo formed a cero in between his horns again causing everyone to gasp with his reaction. "Hmph how hollow like of you." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo shot his cero right at him causing a massive hole in the ground that Ulquiorra was lying on. Due to the cero, it caused a big explosion making everyone get blown away. Ichigo just stood there staring down at the lifeless Ulquiorra, while Aizen was grinning. Ichigo turned around and took a few steps grabbing his katana, and then he jumped back toward Ulquiorra with his foot on his chest pointing his katana down at Ulquiorra's neck. Uryu saw everything and flash stepped his way next to Ichigo grabbing his arm, "Ichigo, that's enough, he's done, there's no need to keep going." Ichigo ignored what he said, "Ichigo, that's enough!" Uryu called out. Uryu was struggling trying to keep him from continuing. Ichigo got annoyed swinging his arm back causing Uryu to fly back but then, Ichigo threw his katana at Uryu. His eyes widened in shock seeing how that there was no way that this was Ichigo. Ichigo's katana pierced Uryu in his gut making him land in front of a rock just sitting there hopeless with the katana pierced in him. Ichigo walked toward Uryu, some of the others saw what he was about to do.

"Ichigo, STOP!" Rangiku yelled out.

Ichigo ignored her and continued his way toward Uryu. He stopped in front of Uryu staring down at him, and began to form a cero in between his horns again. Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Chad's eyes widened seeing what he was about to do. Suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared behind Ichigo and cut off one of his horns causing the cero to explode. Ichigo swung his arm back at Ulquiorra causing him to go flying a good distance. Aizen held out his hand causing a dark purple and black box prison like trapping Ichigo inside. "It's over." Aizen said; Aizen then dispelled the illusion to see several cuts on Ichigo. Ichigo dropped to the ground unable to move. Everyone just stood there in shock. The hollow body broke off Ichigo causing it to turn into spirit energy flowing above him and then coming down on him closing up the hole that was on his chest. Aizen's eyes widened, "Impossible, that's rapid healing." He said to himself. Ulquiorra got up from his position weakly, "Aizen, I think we should retreat." He said.

"You're right, until next time Ichigo." Aizen opened up a dimension portal in the sky to take them back to Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra followed him into the portal and then once they walked in it, the portal vanished.

Yoruichi and the others ran to Ichigo to make sure he was ok. Urahara came out from the pile of trees and walked to join in with the group.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo!" Yoruichi kept saying out loud.

Ichigo shot up quickly making everyone around him to jump a bit.

"What…what happened?" Ichigo asked. He stood up and looked to Uryu who was still down with Ichigo's katana in him. "Did I do that to you Uryu"? Ichigo asked.

"Huh?" Everyone said at the sametime.

"You mean, you don't remember what just happened?" Chad asked.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "No, all I remember was that…", he gasped remembering. "Where's Ulquiorra?" He yelled.

"They're gone." Rangiku answered him.

"All I remember was that he had me by my neck in his hand and then that's it."

Urahara spoke up, "Well…Ichigo, while you were unconscious you took form of a complete hollow. When you were in that form, you had an incredible amount of spiritual energy that it was hard to imagine, but with that said, with all that power you had, you managed to defeat Ulquiorra. Also, yes, you did do that to Uryu and you were about to destroy him with a cero until Ulquiorra cut one of your horns off causing it to explode and after that, Ulquiorra and Aizen both decided to retreat."

Ichigo's eyes widened and his head started to hurt him.

"I...I need to be alone", Ichigo said and just vanished.

Everyone just stood there shocked and worrying for him.

Ichigo appeared on top of a roof of a building and leaned over the ledge to look down at all the vehicles drive by.

"How…how did that happened?" He asked himself.

"I think I can help." a mysterious voice came from behind him.

Ichigo turned around, "What…what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo turned around, "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you…yet." the mysterious person said.

Ichigo grabbed for his sword getting prepared for the fight.

"That won't be necessary, I just came here to talk".

Ichigo found it hard to believe but he put down his sword and paid attention to what he had to say.

"What are you doing here Aizen?"

"Like I said, I can tell you why you took that form." Aizen said.

"How then?" He asked in a demanding way.

"It was because you refused to die and lose your friends, those emotions, the cries from them brought you back up to your senses but with something else taking over you".

Ichigo looked down at the ground with a sad look.

"That's basically it of how you turned into that hollow, but for a mere human like you to do something like that just makes you more interesting. You know, the more people that find this out are going to want you to leave the this town and join them."

This ticked Ichigo off, "I'm never leaving Karakura town or the Soul Society!"

Ichigo just remembered another thing, "Oh, and when I was at school, how come I could only feel your spiritual energy? How come Rangiku and the others couldn't?"

"I can control who I want to feel my spirit energy and who I don't want to." He replied.

Ichigo started to become even more frustrated.

"Aizen, I'm going to kill you and all the other espadas."

Aizen grinned, "I would like to see you try, don't get me wrong, you maybe able to kill the espadas, but for me, I don't think so." With that said, Aizen vanished.

Ichigo became frustrated with everything he heard and looked back down at the streets to hopefully calm down. His faced started to calm down, but turned more of a sad look. He flash stepped away and went back to his real body and then headed back to his home. He went in through the window to his room and closed it once he entered. He threw himself onto his bed wishing this day would end and hopefully to forget everything that happened. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes dazing off into his sleep.

_"We don't want you here anymore Ichigo, you're just worthless and a total bitch." Rangiku said._

_"You're not the same anymore Ichigo just leave." Orihime said._

_"Leave, now." Chad said._

_"Get out of here you soul reaper." Uryu said._

_"I've always hated you Ichigo, ever since I met you, I knew that one day that you would fuck up." Yoruichi said._

_Ichigo just stood there hearing all this and was starting to feel betrayed. Rangiku came up to him glaring at him and slapped him. Ichigo's face was moved to the side as he just stared at whatever was in front of him. Then Chad came up to him and punched him in his gut causing Ichigo to fall to the ground finding it hard to breath. Ichigo started to cough up some blood while holding his stomach. Everyone surrounded him and they all said, "Leave and never come back!" Ichigo could feel the hurtful words soaking in him and making him feel like he was breaking apart. He felt like he had no reason to live anymore, he had to leave town, he lost his family, and now he lost his friends._

_"If you don't leave now, I swear by the honor of a Quincy, I will kill you." Uryu said._

_Ichigo started to feel lost in his mind, it was like he was just standing in an empty world with no one else there but himself._

_"Why…why are ya'll doing this?" Ichigo asked coughing up some more blood._

_"We just don't like you anymore Ichigo, face the fact and leave…NOW!" Rangiku yelled at him._

_Ichigo couldn't move one muscle, due to the hits he took and the hurtful words that he was absorbing. Rangiku drew her sword pointing it at Ichigo, "Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki." she said and stabbed her sword into his chest._

"Ahh!" Ichigo shot up from his bed. He realized that he was alive and that it was just a dream. Ichigo's eyes softened remembering what Aizen first told him when he first met him yesterday.

Flashback

"One day Ichigo, all of your friends will turn on you, even your own family."

End of Flashback

Ichigo got up from bed and decided not to attend school today. He laid back down on his bed and went back to sleep.

**Location: School.**

Class had already started and Rangiku and all the others were wondering where Ichigo was.

"Hmm…does anyone know where Mr. Kurosaki is?" The teacher asked.

Chad answered her, "No."

"Very well then." the teacher said.

_"Leave this town now Ichigo?" Isshin said._

_"We hate you"! Both Karin and Yuzu yelled._

_Ichigo felt his heart feel like as if it was being stomped on. Ichigo left and then appeared on the bridge next to the river where his mom died. He leaned over the ledge resting his arms on the railing staring down at the water. His eyes softened and started to form tears hearing all those words from his friends and his own family as well. Tears started to fall of his face and into the river; he climbed up and stood on the ledge still staring down at the river. He had no reason to live anymore; he didn't want to join Aizen and his army. He didn't want to leave town but also didn't want to hear anymore hurtful words from them anymore, but he knew that wouldn't happened. "Goodbye…everyone." he leaned his body forward making him fall off the bridge and into the river. He was drowning and didn't bother to rescue himself or anything; he just stayed in the water as his body sunk further down. His breath was shortening every time he went further down; he closed his eyes accepting his death for once._

_"I told you that one day your friends and family would turn on you, and they did." Ichigo remembering that in his mind._

_After remembering that, he died._

Red and black spirit energy was flowing around Ichigo as he woke up from his dream. He sat up; his eyes were now completely yellow.

"I will not allow this!" Ichigo yelled in a hollow like tone.

**Location: School**

Chad and everyone else shot up feeling this spirit energy and realized it was Ichigo again.

"Teacher, we'll be right back." Chad said running out with everyone else.

They all were running down the halls, "What's going on now?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know, he's alone and I don't sense anyone that he could be fighting with." Uryu said.

**Location: Urahara's Shop.**

Urahara and Yoruichi could feel Ichigo's spiritual spirit energy as well.

"We better get going." Urahara said.

Both Yoruichi and Urahara ran out of the shop and headed towards Ichigo's location.

**Location: Karasu River**

Ichigo was in his released form again and was staring at the water. He felt people headed his way; he yelled in a hollow like tone as sounding waves of his spirit energy shot out forcing trees out from the ground and flying far away. Yoruichi and the others found Rukia and the gang and joined up with them as they all stopped feeling the spirit energy waves trying to blow them back.

"Ahh." Rangiku yelled folding her arms in front of her head covering it as all the others did the same.

"We got to hurry." Urahara said.

They all ran toward his location again but then stopped feeling people coming nearby. Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toushirou, and Yamamato appeared in front of them.

Rukia and all the others eye's widened.

"Let us handle this." Byakuya said.

"Ichigo has broken a major rule and could be a major threat to the sou society and needs to be killed due to how he can turn into a complete hollow." Yamamato said.

"No, you can't, he'll kill us all." Yoruichi said.

"We're sorry, but this has to be." Byakuya said.

The captains all flash stepped toward Ichigo's place. Yoruichi and all the others stood there frozen hearing what they're going to do.

"We have to help them, they can't handle him even with those other captains." Urahara said.

They all ran toward Ichigo's location.

Ichigo stood there staring down at the river.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said.

Ichigo felt his presence and dodged his attack.

"Ichigo, you're to be killed here and now for able to turn into a complete hollow. You're considered to be a major threat towards us." Yamamato said.

"He can't understand you captain, that's not the real Ichigo." Kenpachi said.

Ichigo stood there waiting for their attacks.

"Very well then." Yamamato said.

Yamamato held his staff out seeing how it was shattering and a sword appeared in his hand.

"Let's go, Ryujin Jakka." Yamamato said while fire surrounded them all.

"Daiguren, Hyorinmaru!" Toushirou yelled out.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said.

"There's no reason for me to hold back on this one." Kenpachi said taking of his eyepatch as an enormous amount of spirit energy was forming around him.

Ichigo stood there with no action.

"Freeze over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toushirou yelled out shooting an ice dragon out from his sword toward Ichigo.

"Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as a storm of sword fragments shot toward Ichigo.

Yamamato stabbed his sword into the ground as a crack was made and expanded toward Ichigo while flames shot out of it.

Ichigo swung his arm causing the fragments to fly back and made contact at Hyorinmaru causing it to shatter. Ichigo jumped up into the air avoiding the flames; Kenpachi charged at Ichigo laughing menacingly getting ready to swing his sword at him with everything he has. Ichigo stood there in the air and just grabbed Kenpachi's sword with his barehand. Kenpachi's eyes widened seeing his action; He threw Kenpachi down straight to the ground.

"Freeze over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toushirou yelled out again.

Ichigo charged at Toushirou holding out his arm and cutting through the dragon. Toushirou's eyes widened. Ichigo appeared behind Toushirou while Toushirou was shocked of his move. He grabbed Toushirou by the head and charged to the ground and then slamming him into the ground.

"Shuukei, Hakureiken." Byakuya said. A large pair of white spiritual wings and a halo-like circle form behind Byakuya. Byakuya charged at Ichigo getting ready to end this with one swing of his sword. Ichigo stood there grabbing Byakuya's sword, Byakuya's eyes widened. "Impossible." Byakuya said. Ichigo clenched his hand causing Byakuya's sword to break. Seeing Byakuya's sword break caused his Shuukei Hakureiken to vanish. Byakuya stood there in shock while Ichigo kicked him in his gut sending him flying a good distance. Both Byakuya and Toushirou were helpless by now; Yamamato charged at Ichigo with his sword, which was on fire. Kenpachi was charging at Ichigo from behind with all his spiritual energy forming in his sword. Ichigo held out both his arms and grabbed both their swords. Both Kenpachi and Yamamato's eyes widened; Ichigo spun his arms around sending them flying.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six, Rikujokoro!" Byakuya yelled out.

6 bars of light slammed into Ichigo's mid section. Byakuya held out his arm pointing his finger at Ichigo, "Byakurai." A lighting bolt shot out of his finger shooting towards Ichigo. Ichigo held out his hand stopping the lighting bolt and shot it right back at Byakuya. Byakuya dodged the attack, as Ichigo just shattered the bars of light. "Impossible." Byakuya said. Ichigo formed a cero in between his horns aiming it at Byakuya. Byakuya's eyes widened and quickly dodged it and then he saw another cero coming right at him which actually hit him this time. Ichigo stood there without a single scratch looking around making sure that they're useless now.

"Lanza del Relampago." A mysterious person said. A green spear came through the flames hitting Ichigo making it cause a massive explosion. Ulquiorra appeared into the scene already in his second form; He was looking into the smoke trying to see if Ichigo's still there. As the smoked cleared, Ichigo wasn't there. Ulquiorra looked all around looking for him, until he felt a katana stabbing into his stomach. Ulquiorra coughed out blood while Ichigo pulled his katana out and then slammed Ulquiorra's head into the ground.

"Kurohitsugi." Another person called out. A black energy surrounded Ichigo inside and then dozen of energy spears stabbed into it. As it vanished, Ichigo stood there uncut; Aizen's eyes widened, "Impossible." Aizen looked over to Ulquiorra seeing how he was already injured badly. Aizen appeared next to Ulquiorra and picked him up and then disappeared.

Yoruichi and the others finally appeared but couldn't join in seeing how the wall of fire was blocking from anyone leaving or coming in. Ichigo appeared in front of Yamamato and slammed him into the ground pinning him down with his foot on his chest. The walls of fire finally vanished while Yoruichi and all the others eyes widened since they saw what was going on.

"Even those three captains and the head captain couldn't stop him." Urahara said in shock.

Ichigo looked down at Yamamato and formed a cero between his horns. Uryu formed his Lone sparrow and shot several spirit arrows at Ichigo. Ichigo stopped the cero and saw the arrows coming at him. Ichigo let the arrows hit him, which didn't do a thing to him, not even a scratch.

"Awaken Benihime." Urahara said while his cane turned into it's shikai state.

Urahara charged at Ichigo. "Sing, Crimson Princess." He said while he shot a strong crimson colored energy blast at Ichigo. Uryu shot several more arrows surrounding the energy blast that Urahara shot combining into one blast.

"Buraso Derecha De Higante." Chad said as his right arm turned into an armored arm, while shooting a spirit energy blast forming into Urahara's energy blast and Uryu's arrows. The blast became even more powerful and was aiming right toward Ichigo. Ichigo held out his hand catching the blast and clenched his fist causing a massive explosion. Ichigo formed a cero between his horns and fired it at Urahara and the others. "Shit! Chikasumi no tate." Urahara shouted making a blood crimson shield form around everyone. The cero made impact with his shield causing another explosion. Ichigo appeared behind Urahara grabbing his arm and squeezed it causing it to break his arm and then threw him at Chad sending them both flying a few feet away. Then he charged at Uryu and swung his sword up at him making a huge cut appear on his stomach up to the bottom of his neck. Blood shot out as Uryu fell to the ground. Ichigo then placed his foot on Uryu's head pushing it down into the ground.

"Byakurai." Byakuya said shooting another lighting bolt at Ichigo. Ichigo turned around seeing it coming towards him allowing it to hit him so he could show him that it wouldn't affect him. Byakuya's eyes widened seeing how his kido had no effect on him what so ever. Ichigo held out his hand as Byakuya was being pulled toward Ichigo at a great speed. Byakuya was now in Ichigo's grasp; then Ichigo slammed him into the ground.

"Buraso Isukieruda Deru Diaboro." Chad said as his left arm turned into a white and red colored arm. Chad charged at Ichigo while he charged energy into his fingers and then forming a fist. "La Muerte." He said punching Ichigo in the stomach. Chad's eyes widened seeing how it didn't affect him at all. Ichigo swung his arm at him sending him flying a good distance. He then turned back around looking down at Byakuya and Uryu, and formed another cero between his horns. Urahara charged at Ichigo from behind which Ichigo held back his arm and pointed a finger at Urahara forming another cero which shot and hit Urahara making him fall to the ground badly injured. Yoruichi ran up to Ichigo from behind and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Ichigo, stop!" she yelled as she started crying into his back.

The cero that was forming in between his horns vanished.

"Ichigo, please stop!" She was still crying onto his back, "Ichigo…please, I don't want anyone else getting hurt or dying. I want the real Ichigo back, the Ichigo that I really cared about... the Ichigo that I love!" She kept crying on him.

Ichigo stood there with his foot still on Byakuya's chest while still glaring at him.

"Ichigo, please…come back to us." Yoruichi kept encouraging him to.

Ichigo turned around facing her while his hollow armor startled to crumble while Yoruichi backed up a bit. She stared up into his eyes while more of the armor started to crumble more.

Toushirou asked Yamamato, "Should we still bring him down?"

"Yes, he has done something that is not allowed to the soul society." Yamamato replied.

Toushirou nodded and looked over to Ichigo, "Freeze of the frosted havens, Hyorinmaru!"

Yoruichi gasped and looked over quickly seeing that Toushirou shot it at Ichigo, "No!" She yelled out. Ichigo felt the attacks spirit pressure coming toward him, his armor fixed itself and he quickly swung his arm shattering the ice dragon. Ichigo looked over at Toushirou with a death glare; He then appeared behind Toushirou and then stabbed his katana through his chest causing him to fall to the ground completely harmless now. Yamamato transferred all his spirit energy into his sword as it was on fire massively. Yamamato charged at Ichigo from behind catching him off guard.

"No!" Yoruichi screamed.

Yamamato pierced his sword through the back of Ichigo and through his chest. His hollow armor shattered into pieces and fell to the ground. Now it was the real Ichigo but with Yamamato's sword still in his body. Ichigo's skin was completely pale; Yamamato pulled the sword out of his body letting him fall to the ground. Ichigo was laying there on his back with no signs of him breathing or anything, blood kept pouring out of his chest making a pool of blood form around him. Yamamato looked down at the lifeless Ichigo as blood kept pouring out. Yoruichi's eyes widened in fear seeing Ichigo lay there like that. She quickly ran over to him sitting on her knees looking down at him.

"Ichigo…wake up…Ichigo." She said.

It was no use, blood just kept pouring out and there was no sign of breathing. Yamamato's eyes softened in sadness seeing how he had to end up killing a good friend of everyone's including him. Yoruichi started to cry again, "Ichigo…wake up…" She kept trying to call out to him. "Ichigo…" Tears kept falling onto him. "Ichigo!" She screamed out in sadness. Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime, were a good distance away from Ichigo though but also started to cry as well. Clouds started to appear in the sky and it began to rain. Kenpachi, Toushirou, Byakuya, Urahara, Uryu, and Chad stood back up on their feet feeling a bit better and saw Ichigo from afar from their place. Even for the captains, their eyes softened with a sad face seeing that they had to kill a good friend of theirs. Yoruichi leaned down folding her arms on his chest and laying her head on them crying on him as it kept on raining.

**Time Skip an hour has passed, Location: Graveyard.**

Yoruichi, Orihime, Rangiku, Uryu, Rukia, Chad, Urahara, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, and all the other soul society captains and lieutenants were there for Ichigo's funeral. As they all stood there seeing Ichigo's casket being lowered into the ditch they dug up for him. Once they placed it inside, they started covering it back up. They all looked at Ichigo's gravestone as it said, "Ichigo Kurosaki 08-26. A very brave and protective friend." Yoruichi started to cry again seeing him be buried into the ground.

_"Where am I?" A mysterious person asked himself._

_He looked around and saw nothing but pitch-blackness. There was a flash of light that appeared showing that it was another person. "Rise you weakling, you're not done yet!" It became easier to see now, it was Ichigo and the other figure was his hollowed form. "We're not allowing you to die here, not now, not ever." The hollowed form said. Ichigo could feel himself being drowned by spiritual pressure. _

Ichigo opened his eyes that were completely yellow and he realized that he was in a small casket. Everyone started to say his or her farewells and leave. Just then, a burst of massive spiritual energy came shooting out from where he was buried. Everyone turned around to see what was going on. A massive hole opened where Ichigo was buried at causing a smokescreen to blur everyone's sight. Then they could see a shadow rising from the hole through the smoke. When the smoke cleared they realized that it was Ichigo, but he was in his released form again.

"Who's dying? Oh, I know it's not me but, for all of you…it's going to be a different story!" The hollowed Ichigo yelled out.

Ichigo formed a cero in between his horns and each hand. He fired it wildly blowing trees away and making huge crates in the ground. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

"Bankai!" Renji yelled out.

"Behold, Zabimaru."

Ichigo looked down at Zabimaru, "Ahahaha you expect that weak looking thing to even touch me?"

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji threw Zabimaru toward Ichigo, which Ichigo just chuckled to his attempt. Ichigo raised his hand up and sliced it down cutting Zabimaru into pieces. Renji's eyes widened, "Hahahahaha what a failed attempt!" Ichigo laughed.

Yoruichi looked up seeing Ichigo not believing that he could pull this off.

"The whole soul society can't defeat me, no matter how hard you try, I'm basically the ruler of the soul society!" Ichigo looked down at Captain Yamamato's direction, "Not even you could've stopped me, even if you all ganged up on me, it still can't help you all. Hahaha!" Ichigo laughed insanely.

"Gah…no, I can't let you take over me!" The real Ichigo said.

"It's no use, I'm the only way that can keep you living." Hollowed Ichigo said.

"No, I'm not going to let you hurt anyone!"

"Huh? No, stop…what are you doing? Ahhh!"

Ichigo started to struggle, "No! I'm the only way that can keep you alive!"

The hollowed armor began to crumble. Everyone stood back and watched to see what was happening. The armor started breaking seeing how pieces started to break off and fall to the ground. Ichigo reached up to his face placing his hand over it grabbing the top of the horns and pulling them off. Massive spiritual energy was flowing around him that was out of control.

"Ahh!" Was the last thing that the hollow Ichigo could say as the rest of the armor broke off and the spiritual energy erupted sending a few people back. Ichigo took off the horns along with the mask dropping his arm and letting go of it letting it fall to the ground. Ichigo's body was now beginning to feel dead weight again. Ichigo looked down at everyone seeing how he had little to do. He fell down to the ground at fast speed. Once he hit the ground, everyone was just staring in fear at him. The hollow armor pieces started rising into the air and forming above Ichigo. The pieces of the armor formed into spirit energy and spun down into Ichigo covering up the hole like it did before. Everyone felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure coming back to him, and was shock of what just happened.

Yoruichi looked at him with worrying eyes, "Yoruichi…you don't… need to worry… about me." Her eyes widened to hear that from a certain someone. Ichigo tried getting up but he was too weak to get up and fell back down. Yoruichi ran to him and got down on her knees again looking down at Ichigo placing her hands on his chest. "Ichigo?" She asked curiously. Ichigo opened his eyes, "Heh, yup…" He coughed up some blood. Yoruichi's eyes started to form tears again relieved to see that he was alive. Tears fell onto his chest, "Ichigo…" She couldn't complete her sentence since she was so happy to see him alive. Ichigo sat up, "It's ok Yoruichi, I'm fine now." She quickly wrapped her arms around him crying into his shoulder. Everyone else was relieved to see him alive and some of them cried in happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Time Skip: 2 days later**

It was a school day and everything seemed fine and normal with what goes on in school for Ichigo. It has been 2 days since that tragic accident, and he has been doing a lot better and has been hoping not to talk about that day ever again. He was sitting at his desk, growing impatient waiting for the bell to ring so that it can dismiss them. The bell rang, and some of the class stormed out while Ichigo stood up and looked out the window happily.

He felt arms wrap around his stomach, "So…Ichigo, do you remember what I asked you a few days ago when we were here?" Rangiku asked.

He sighed, "Rangiku…" He said.

"Yes?"

He couldn't think of anything to say, "Nevermind."

Ichigo turned around to see that Rangiku was a bit too close to him. He blushed slightly to seeing how close she was. She gave him a seductive look as she moved in closer, "I..ugh…" Was all he could say.

"Well, look at what's going on here." Rukia said in a playful way.

Ichigo blushed seeing that Rukia was there and wondering if she was there this whole time.

"Well…Ichigo?" Rukia asked trying not to laugh as she walked up to him as well. Rukia stood next to Rangiku and up close on Ichigo as well. Ichigo blushed even more seeing how they were both on him. Rukia rubbed circles on his chest with her finger, "You know Ichigo, if you and her tend to get a little alone time, you know I'm going to have to be apart of it too right?" She said giggling.

Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say seeing how they were both on him.

"Aww how cuuute." Rangiku said, "He's blushing so hard and I can see that his little friend just poked my thigh."

"Mr. Kurosaki, Ms. Kuchiki, and Ms. Matsumoto. What are you three still doing in my class?" The teacher asked.

They all turned their attention to their teacher, "Oh, just wanted to ugh…" Rangiku couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, go seduce Ichigo somewhere else but here." The teacher said.

With what the teacher said made Ichigo blushed but it made Rukia and Rangiku both laughed.

Rangiku and Rukia both grabbed each of Ichigo's arms and lead him out of the class.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, you're always so curious." Rangiku said.

Ichigo just kept quiet the whole time now and was wondering where they were taking him. They lead him outside of school and walked toward a park that was nearby. Ichigo could see where they were taking him and just sighed. Rangiku and Rukia stopped in a wide open area on a hill looking up at the sky, "It's so beautiful." They both said while Rangiku wrapped herself onto Ichigo's left arm as Rukia wrapped herself onto his right arm staring up at the sky. Ichigo couldn't help it as he looked up at the sky as well smiling. He jumped, feeling this spiritual pressure that was not to far from his position. "What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"You mean you don't feel that?" He asked.

"Feel what?" Rukia asked wondering what he was talking about.

By now due to Rukia or Rangiku not feeling the spiritual pressure, he could tell who it was.

"I'll be right back." Ichigo said as he turned into his soul reaper form.

"Ichigo! What's going on?" Rangiku asked.

Ichigo ignored her and became frustrated hoping to never see him again, but it was the opposite. He could feel the spiritual pressure becoming stronger as it was moving toward him. He stopped about 15 feet away from Rangiku and Rukia, which were watching him with a worried look. By then someone just appeared in front of him, "What?" Ichigo asked himself with his eyes widened.

"Well, we meet again Ichigo." The mysterious person said.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What…" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence.

Rangiku and Rukia could see Ichigo and the other person, which turned out to be Aizen.

"It's about time you come with us Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo broke out of his fear.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"Hmph." Aizen's eyes turned into a dark crimson color and so did Ichigo's.

"Ichigo, come to me." Ichigo started to navigate himself toward Aizen without anything being said.

Rangiku and Rukia stood there worrying why Ichigo was floating toward Aizen without any outburst or anything. Ichigo stopped next to Aizen and bowed his head down with his eyes still crimson red. Aizen opened a garganta portal leading to Hueco Mundo, "It's time for us to go." Aizen said. Aizen turned around facing the portal, as did Ichigo. Ichigo kicked Aizen on his back sending him into the portal as it closed up leaving Ichigo behind. Ichigo's eyes returned back to their normal brown colored eyes.

Ichigo placed his hand on his face, "What just happened?" He shook his head.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku yelled out.

Ichigo looked down and saw Rangiku and Rukia standing there. He headed towards them, "Hurry up!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo lowered himself onto the ground in front of them. "What happened? All I remember was that I was facing Aizen and then my vision went blank." Ichigo asked them both.

_Ichigo heard a voice in his mind, "If it wasn't for me, you would've been in Las Noches with Aizen and the espadas." Hollowed Ichigo said._

"Anyway, let's just ignore what just happened and go." Rangiku said.

"Go where?" Ichigo asked.

Rangiku and Rukia both grinned knowing where and they both answered him, "Your house."

Ichigo flushed red again seeing he knew where this was going.

Minutes passed and they were at Ichigo's front door to his house, "You might want to stand to the side." Ichigo said. Rangiku had a confused look but Rukia knew what was going to happen and did what he said. Ichigo opened the door and heard footsteps headed his way, "Ichigo!" His dad yelled out getting ready to kick him, but Ichigo caught his foot and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Good one son." Isshin said laying on the ground still.

Rangiku and Rukia both giggled seeing what Ichigo did. Ichigo walked into his house along with Rangiku and Rukia. Rukia grabbed Ichigo and Rangiku's hand, "Come on, I know where is room his." Rukia winked. Isshin walked back into the house closing the door and turned to Ichigo and the two girls, which were about to go up the stairs, "Ichigo! You're going to bless me by bringing me grandchildren now with this very gorgeous looking goddess and Rukia?" Isshin said in a joyful tone. Ichigo just grabbed his dad by the head and threw him down to the ground stomping on his back, "When will you ever grow up?" Ichigo asked. Rukia and Rangiku giggled as Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and Rangiku's again and led them upstairs. Rukia walked into his room along with Ichigo and Rangiku. Rukia walked to his bed and sat down while Ichigo was really unsure about this. Rangiku shut the door causing Ichigo to turn around in a shock reaction. She locked the door leaning against it and gave Ichigo a seductive look. Ichigo just didn't want to go with this but his hormones were telling him to. He was trying to find a way out of this, "Ugh…I'm really tired, so you both should go home cause it's late", Ichigo said.

"I live here too smart one and I invited Rangiku to stay the night here with us." Rukia replied smiling.

"Well ok, but I'm going to bed, just try to keep it down." Ichigo said while walking to his bed. He unbuttoned his school shirt taking it off and just tossing it aside getting in his bed. Rukia and Rangiku were whispering things to each other and giggling with what they were saying, which was starting to annoy Ichigo. He ignored with what they were saying and turned over to his side facing the wall then closing his eyes hoping to get some sleep. His eyes widened feeling someone else getting in bed with him. He shot up quickly, "What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Well, where am I supposed to sleep?" Rangiku asked.

Ichigo sighed with annoyance and got up from bed heading to his closet. He slid open the door to see Rukia only in her bra and shorts. Ichigo flushed red seeing her like that, "Oh, did you have a change in mind Ichigo?" Rukia said in a playful tone.

"I…was.. just going to.. get some blankets to make a pallet on the ground." He said.

He opened the drawer that was below Rukia's bed and grabbed a few blankets. Rukia pulled him by the arm to her, "Ichigo, why not lighten up, let's have some fun, just the three of us." She said while moving her face closer to his. He was still blushing but managed to pull away. "Goodnight Rukia." Ichigo said closing the door. He turned around and dropped the blankets of what he just saw, "Ichigo, come here." Rangiku said while calling him over by waving her finger. She was in her pink bra along with a thong. Ichigo couldn't help it, he walked to her as Rangiku grinned and placed her hand on her hip still waving her finger inviting him over. Ichigo shook his head and came back to his senses, "That was close." He said while going back picking up with blankets and making a pallet on the ground.

Rangiku walked up behind Ichigo placing her hands on his shoulders, "Oh come on Ichigo, let's have some fun together." Rangiku said in a sexy tone.

He ignored her, "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep here." He said.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and pushed him onto his bed while she got on top of him on all fours to keep him down. She lowered herself onto him as she grinded her lower body on his. Ichigo was completely lost by now seeing Rangiku's moves and how it felt. She lowered her head towards his, which was just an inch apart from making contact with his. She kissed Ichigo not pulling away, Ichigo on the other hand didn't return it, and he just let her have her way with him. She kept kissing him wildly while Ichigo was just lost in his mind. He finally snapped out of it, "Rangiku stop." He said. She ignored him and kept kissing him, "Stop…" Ichigo was becoming annoyed. She just ignored him and kept grinding her lower body on his while kissing him wildly still.

"Stop!" Ichigo raised his voice in annoyance. She finally stopped and looked at him with a little anger, "All I tried to do is show you my love for you and all you do is turn it down or ignore it. I've had it!" She said in anger.

Ichigo was shocked hearing what she said but Rangiku truely had enough as she got off him and covered herself up trying to get some sleep.

Rukia sighed after what she heard, "Ichigo, you really need to lighten up." She said to herself.

Ichigo got off his bed and went to go lay on the pallet he made hoping to get some sleep soon.

_"What part of leaving do you not get?" Rukia said._

_"We hate you Ichigo Kurosaki, we never liked you cause we knew how you truely were." Rangiku said._

_Ichigo was sitting on his knees as those voices were spinning around in his mind._

_"Leave Ichigo."_

_"Just leave."_

_"We've always hated you."_

_"Leave and never come back you soul reaper."_

"No!" Ichigo shot up from the same dream he has been having the past few days, he was breathing heavily. Ichigo looked around to realize that Rangiku and Rukia were sitting on his bed talking and ignored the way he woke up.

Rangiku and Rukia were getting ready for school, "You should be getting ready as well." Rukia said.

He was wondering what was wrong, that's until he remembered what happened last night. He got up putting on his school uniform and headed downstairs leaving the two girls behind. Ichigo walked to the front door and then heard his dad yelling his name while charging after him, "Ichigo!" Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and just kicked his dad in his gut. He just walked out the door and started walking to school. Rangiku and Rukia saw everything by looking out his window. Ichigo kept his hands in his pockets the whole time walking his way to school thinking about last night, _"All I did was try to show you my love for you and all you did was turn me down or ignore it." _That saying from Rangiku kept repeating over and over in his head. Ichigo sighed and tried to forget it but it kept repeating over in his mind, "Love. Why would she love me?" He thought to himself as he kept making his way to school.

**Location: School.**

Ichigo walked into the classroom and saw that Rukia and Rangiku beat him there. He ignored them walking to his desk and having a seat.

"Class, I would like to introduce you all to a few new students that will be joining us." The teacher said.

The door opened in the class, "First one here is…" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Yoruichi Shishoin", Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, and the others eyes widened.

"Second is…" Ichigo and the gang's eyes remained widen seeing who it was, while the other guys in the class began to drool seeing Yoruichi.

"Kukaku Shiba." The teacher announced, all the guys started to form a drool puddle on their desk.

"Third is Ms. Soifon." All the guys started to have nose bleeds after seeing the three girls, "And last but not least, he may seem a bit shy but let's make him feel welcome here in class, Ulquiorra Cifer."

Ichigo shot up off his desk and pointed at Ulquiorra, "What are you doing here?" He yelled in anger.

The whole class turned their attention toward Ichigo, "Ichigo!" The teacher yelled.

"Shut up! I really hate this guy, he doesn't belong here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! He's new here and you shouldn't be so judgemental." The teacher yelled.

"No! You shut up! I'm tired of hearing your bitchy whining." Ichigo said in anger.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, You're suspended, now leave!" The teacher yelled.

Ichigo punched his desk causing it to break, "FINE!"

Yoruichi, Soifon, and Kukaku looked at him with worrying looks, while Ulquiorra closed his eyes keeping his eyes in his pockets. Ichigo threw his backpack over his shoulder holding onto it while walking toward the front of the class. He walked pass Yoruichi who gave him a worried look, as Kukaku and Soifon did the same thing. He stopped in front of Ulquiorra and glared at him, as did Ulquiorra. Ichigo quickly punched him, causing him to have a nosebleed while he covered his nose.

"ICHIGO!" The teacher yelled, "I don't want to see you back here for two weeks." The teacher said.

Ichigo got pissed and was getting ready to punch Ulquiorra again until Ulquiorra stopped it by catching his fist. Ichigo didn't let that stop him as he lifted Ulquiorra up and threw him over his shoulder letting him fly out the class. Ulquiorra broke through the window as everyone paniced and rushed out of their desks. Everyone ran out to the hallway and saw Ulquiorra float back up to the window.

Everyone's eyes widened, "How's that possible?" A student asked another.

Ulquiorra steppedd back into the building and kicked Ichigo on his chest sending him flying to the stairway. Ichigo hit the wall back first and slid down coughing up blood.

Ulquiorra glared at Ichigo, "I don't want to do this." Ulquiorra said.

"I don't care, you don't belong here!" He yelled charging at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as Ichigo pulled his arm back getting ready to punch him. Ulquiorra caught it again but then Ichigo punched Ulquiorra in the gut with his other fist. Ulquiorra lost his breath there while Ichigo kept sending punches at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra kneed Ichigo's stomach knocking the breath out of him and then did an uppercut to put him down on the ground. This didn't stop Ichigo though; he got up and punched him on his chest ripping his shirt off. Ichigo's eyes widened seeing that the hole that was on his chest when he last met him was no longer there. Ulquiorra took this advantage and sliced Ichigo's chest down to his stomach with his hand making a cut appear on him while blood shot out. Ichigo fell to the ground as he kept bleeding causing a puddle of it below him. All the student's eyes widen to see how Ulquiorra cut him with just his hand. Ichigo wrapped himself in his own arms trying to stop the bleeding as he coughed up some blood. Rukia and the others felt sorry for Ichigo seeing that they couldn't do anything.

Ichigo got up, "Fine then." He pointed at the teacher, "I'm not coming back until I feel like it."

Ichigo looked at the others giving them a disgusted look and then walked away.

"Ichigo! Why are you acting so strange!" Keigo called out.

Ichigo just ignored him and kept walking away still wrapped in his own arms. Keigo started to get annoyed with his actions.

"Ok class, everyone take your seat again, I'm sorry Ulquiorra, I don't know what was Ichigo's problem. I've never seen him act like that before." The teacher said.

Ulquiorra nodded and sat in a desk that was far in the back next to Uryu. Uryu gave Ulquiorra a pissed off look, while Ulquiorra kept his eyes closed since almost the whole class were eyeing him wondering how he was floating in midair while fighting Ichigo.

Ichigo was walking down an alley with his hands in his pockets and kicking a soda can with every step he took.

"He doesn't belong here, so why the hell is he here then?" He asked himself.

He kept walking down the alley kicking the can each time.

The school bell rang and most of the students surrounded Ulquiorra, "How did you do that earlier when fighting Ichigo?" A student asked.

Ulquiorra sighed, "It's just magic."

The students all just gave him a curious look, "Can you teach me?" Another student asked.

Rangiku and the others just watched Ulquiorra and all the students starting to like him already, "We got to get rid of him somehow." Chad said.

"Yeah, and in the meantime, I'm going to go find Ichigo." Yoruichi said.

"I'll come too." Kukaku said.

Yoruichi and Kukaku walked out of the classroom making their way down the hallways.

Chad and the others put their attention back on Ulquiorra wondering what he would be doing here. Ulquiorra started to get annoyed with the students, but just decided that it would be best not to get all suspicious.

**Location: Tsubakidai Park.**

Ichigo was leaning against a tree keeping his hands in his pockets and staring up at the sky.

"After someone that doesn't belong here, and I end up getting in trouble and now hated by some of the students. There's no telling what Ulquiorra could be doing or telling everyone now and they would believe him." Ichigo said in anger.

He sighed closing his eyes for a bit trying to calm down. He took a few deep breaths and felt something on his shoulder, "What are you doing all out here by yourself?" The mysterious person asked as he quickly turned around to see Yoruichi and Kukaku. He turned back around not facing them, "Why did you two come looking for me?" He asked.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and then punched him in the back of the head.

"Ouch…what was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head and then turned back facing them.

"Well excuse us for caring about you, why are you acting so selfish Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

He started to become annoyed when she asked him that, "Selfish? How the fuck am I being selfish?"

"Hmm let's see, when you just asked us why did we follow you. To think that you would be happy to see us." Yoruichi replied.

Ichigo started to get upset hearing how he was behaving and not caring.

"You really had us worried cause of your action at school today, and…" Yoruichi got cut off.

"Oh yeah! Tell me why you two and Soifon doing at my school!" He said in a demanding way.

Yoruichi was starting to get pissed off while Kukaku decided to stay out of it, "Well because we thought that it would be a surprise to you so that we could spend more time with you and all, but no, instead you get all worked up over it. It's like you don't want us there now…" She was cut off once again.

"You're right, I don't want you three there at all, cause it would be too embarrassing." Yoruichi felt her heart starting to break.

This made Kukaku real ticked, "Look! We wanted to start going their cause of the fun and to spend time with you, it was her idea cause you can't even tell other's feelings for you."

Ichigo started to become curious but still ticked, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Yoruichi loves you Ichigo, and yet, you deny to see it!" Kukaku said in frustration.

Ichigo's eyes widen, "It's not just her Ichigo, but there are a few other girls that love you and I'm not saying any names." Kukaku said.

Yoruichi was trying to hold back her tears, "But NO! All you seem to care about is yourself!" By this time Kukaku was about to lose control of herself.

Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say, "It isn't hard to tell that someone has feelings for you, I mean you probably knew it but just didn't want it to be shown on your part!"

By now Yoruichi started to cry over Ichigo's words, "Now, see what you did? You broke her heart Ichigo!" Kukaku was just about done trying to knock some sense into him.

Kukaku wrapped Yoruichi in a hug as she cried onto Kukaku's shoulder.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! You should just leave now before you hurt her even more." Kukaku said.

With that said, that dream of Ichigo's popped into his head remembering those words, _"Leave this town Ichigo, you don't belong here."_

"_You aren't the same anymore, so just leave!"_

"_You're just a complete bitch!"_

Ichigo fell to his knees covering his head in his arms.

Kukaku and Yoruichi turned their attention to him.

"Why are you doing this? I don't know what I did wrong!" Ichigo started to tremble.

Suddenly the thoughts stopped.

Soifon appeared next to Kukaku, "What happened to Yoruichi?" She asked.

Kukaku pointed at Ichigo. Soifon walked up to him as he was still on his knees.

"What did you do to her?" Soifon was angry seeing Yoruichi crying.

No answer.

"He was acting selfish and said hurtful things to us saying how he doesn't want us at his school and how he ignored Yoruichi's love for him." Kukaku answered.

Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Rangiku, and Uryu appeared.

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked.

"What's wrong with Yoruichi?" Orihime asked.

Kukaku told them all the same thing she told Soifon. They all turned their attention to Ichigo with glares.

"Ichigo…why would you do that?" Uryu asked.

Soifon got down on Ichigo's level, "I can't believe you, you of all people, you risk your life to save people and to think you were a caring person. Now, this just turns everything around."

The sun started to set and still no answer from Ichigo.

"It was just like back in your room what you did to Rangiku." Rukia said.

"You're not the same Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes were still widen seeing what was about to come while he still had his arms covering his face.

"Ichigo…you don't belong here anymore, you've changed into a cold hearted person." Rukia said.

Ichigo's heart started racing.

"Leave you soul reaper." Uryu added on.

"Just leave Ichigo." Orihime said in sadness.

"I think you've hurt too many people with your words and you need to leave so you don't hurt anyone else." Rangiku said.

Ichigo could tell this wasn't a dream. Tears started to form in his eyes wishing that this would never happen, but apparently it was.

Chad went up to Ichigo and lifted him up by his collar, "I'm very disappointed of you Ichigo."

He punched Ichigo in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He let go of Ichigo letting him fall as Ichigo wrapped his arms around his stomach trying to catch his breath again.

Ichigo was still trembling, "I didn't want this day to come."

Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"What day?" Soifon asked.

"The day that you all started hating on me and wanted me to leave." He answered.

"Well you can't blame anyone but yourself and…" Uryu said but then was cut off.

"Aizen was right…the day that I would lose my friends…my family. It's all happening right now." He said as tears started falling out of his eyes.

Everyone was shocked to hear that Aizen knew that this day would happen, "He was right, once this day happened, I would have nowhere else to go. I would feel like I have no reason to live anymore. I had this dream before picturing that this would happen."

"Aizen knew about this happening? Wait…then that must be the reason why Ulquiorra would be at school now." Uryu said.

Ichigo didn't care anymore as he vanished leaving them behind. They all gasped seeing he left and was worried seeing the mood he's in, that there's no telling what he could be doing.

"We have to find him quickly." Kukaku said.

"Right." They all replied as they went separate ways.

**Location: Bridge above Karasu River.**

Ichigo was standing on the railing staring down at the river.

"_It's all happening, just like he said, just like my dream showed me."_

Ichigo started to lose his balance, _"It was either join the espadas' and become an enemy to the soul society, my family, and my friends… or…my own death."_

Ichigo's eyes softened as he gained his balance. Yoruichi appeared and saw Ichigo a few feet away from her standing on the rail. She released a little of her spiritual pressure to let the others know that she found him. Rukia and everyone started rushing to her location. Everyone finally appeared next to Yoruichi and right when they did they saw Ichigo getting ready to drop, they all started rushing over to him.

"Ichigo! Stop!" Rukia yelled out.

"Don't do it!" Uryu yelled.

Ichigo could hear their calls to him, but ignored them as he took a step forward causing himself to fall. Chad tried to reach out for him, but it was too late.

"Ichigo!" They all screamed out.

Ichigo was smiling in a way to say that he wouldn't be hated or hurt by anyone anymore or hurting others. He kept that smile on as he kept falling, _"Things will be better this way." _He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

He felt something catch him and realized he wasn't falling anymore.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ichigo tilted his head up to see who it was, "Well?"

Ichigo's eyes widen, "Why…why did you stop me…Kenpachi?"

Kenpachi sighed while he was still holding onto his shoulder. Kenpachi made his way back up to the bridge with Ichigo still in his hand.

"Ichigo, why would you do this?" Yachiru asked as she sat up on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Ichigo ignored the question and didn't feel like hearing what the others were going to say. Kenpachi stepped onto the bridge dropping Ichigo, "Answer me." He demanded.

Ichigo ignored him again. Yoruichi and the others were relieved to see him alive.

Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's shoulder and decided to walk freely around.

"Hi Yachiru." Orihime said.

Yachiru smiled seeing Orihime again, "Hi jiggles!"

Orihime scratched the back of her head as a sweat dropped down her head. Kenpachi started to get annoyed seeing that Ichigo wouldn't answer him, "One last time, what were you thinking?"

No answer.

Kenpachi kicked him on his side causing him to lose his breath, "If you don't answer me, I'll just keep this going."

"…It's none of your business." Ichigo answered.

Kenpachi was getting pissed, "I think it's best we stop asking him, I'm sure he'll tell us soon." Chad suggested.

The others agreed, "Come on Yachiru." Kenpachi said.

Yachiru jumped up onto his shoulder, "Where are we going?"

"Back to the soul society."

"Aww but we hardly got to stay here. We didn't even get any candy." Yachiru pouted.

Kenpachi and Yachiru were the only ones that left while the others stayed. Ichigo was just sitting there on his knees not wanting to hear or say anything.

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi said softly.

Ichigo just remained frozen where he was at. Everyone went up to him to check on him, "Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo vanished again, "What? Shit, where did he go now?" Rukia asked.

Everyone looked around, "I don't sense his spiritual pressure." Uryu said.

"We need to find him quickly, he might make another attempt." Soifon said.

"Right." They all said at the same time.

Everyone split up going their own ways. Ichigo appeared inside his room looking around, "Ichigo!" He looked below him to see Kon.

"Where've you been?" Kon asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh, well excuse me of being so curious of what you were up to."

Ichigo ignored him and sat on his bed staring at the floor, "What's wrong Ichigo?" Kon asked.

"I said don't worry about it."

Kon was beginning to get mad, so he just decided to stop talking. Ichigo felt someone's spiritual pressure coming his way.

"Kon."

"Yes?"

"Get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"Someone's coming and has an enormous amount of spiritual pressure and I don't want you to be here if anything happens."

"Ugh.. right."

Kon took off and jumped out of the window trying to get as far away as possible. Ichigo looked around trying to feel from which direction it was coming from.

"Well well well, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned around facing his window as his eyes widen seeing whom it was.

"Didn't I tell you that this day would come?"

"…Yes… Aizen."

Aizen held his hand out to Ichigo, "I think it's time for you to join us at Las Noches."

Ichigo's eyes softened knowing that it was the best thing to do so people wouldn't get hurt from him, or him getting hurt from anyone else; Ichigo walked toward Aizen slowly.

**Location: Hirohyaku Supermarket.**

Kon stopped running and stopped in front of the supermarket as he tried to catch his breath.

He kept panting, "I got to start walking more then run."

"Kon?"

Kon turned around, "Rukiaaa!" Kon yelled out as he jumped at her but then was knocked down to the ground.

"Kon, what are you doing here anyway?' Rukia asked.

"Ichi…go… told me… to leave…so I wouldn't… get involved in the situation." He answered still trying to catch his breath.

"Involved? In what?"

"He said he could sense someone with an enormous amount of spiritual pressure and didn't tell me who it is."

Rukia was wondering who it would be since it was not her and the others.

Her eyes widen knowing who it could be, "Kon! Go back to Ichigo's quickly!"

"What? Oh come on, I just ran from there."

"GO!"

Kon jumped and took off running back to Ichigo's. Rukia took out her cell and sent a message to everyone saying that Ichigo is at his place and is in danger. Once everyone read the message, they all ran towards Ichigo's.

"Now, come with us Ichigo." Aizen said.

Ichigo slowly made his way to Aizen, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked behind Aizen seeing Kon coming, "Kon! Get out of here now!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Don't go Ichigo!" Kon yelled back at him.

Ichigo knew he didn't want to, but he had no choice, "Ichigo!"

He looked behind him seeing Rukia standing next to his door along with Rangiku. Chad and the others came into his room and surrounded him, "Don't leave Ichigo." Soifon said.

"Ichigo, please don't go." Orihime said.

"Ichigo…please." Yoruichi said.

No answer from Ichigo but Aizen decided to speak for him, "Why? So you can hurt him again with your words?"

Everyone felt terrible for their actions, "I think he has been hurt enough from you all." Aizen said.

Everyone's eyes softened wishing that they would've never done that.

"Ichigo, let's go." Aizen said as Ichigo worked his way to Aizen.

Ichigo was stopped in his tracks as he turned around to see who it was.

"Let go…" Ichigo said.

Yoruichi refused, "No, you don't belong with them, they're going to trick you and just use you Ichigo, why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see that I don't belong here huh? Isn't that what you all said?"

Everyone went quiet knowing they couldn't think of anything to say. Ichigo broke free from Yoruichi's grasp and walked up to Aizen.

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi said as tears formed in her eyes.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and thought about the good times back then all the way up to this day. He looked at everyone seeing how they were really feeling about this.

"I…I can't go with you Aizen." Ichigo said.

"What? You mean to tell me that you would rather stay here and get hurt even more?"

"Well…not exactly, since it was your doing about Ulquiorra."

Aizen's eyes widen, "I knew it was your doing after they all went off on me."

"You decided to send Ulquiorra to Karakura town and become a student at my school. You knew that I would react in a complete second seeing how I would not allow him to be there. After I made a fool of myself there and left, then when everyone started saying I don't belong here and so. That's when I remembered what you said to me a few days ago, that one day that all my friends and family would turn on me. Well once I remembered that, I knew you would put Ulquiorra in this to make me feel like that I didn't belong here, and with that, once I decided to go back to my house, I knew you would come to tell me that it was time for me to join you. After I was being hurt upon them, I knew you would pull a scheme like this on me." Ichigo said.

Aizen was getting ticked, "Alright then, you got me, but don't think that this is the last time you'll hear from me." Aizen opened a garganta and headed back to Hueco Mundo as the portal disappeared.

Ichigo stood there in relief as he turned around facing everyone else.

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi was glad to see that he made the right choice.

"So…do you all think I don't belong here?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone shook their head, "No, I just can't believe that we went off on you like that." Kukaku said.

"Well…I'll admit, it was a bit harsh and I can't believe I let my emotions get the better of me making me trying to kill myself."

An awkward silence came upon everyone.

Ichigo spoke up again, "I think I'm going to bed, and you all should go home too."

"Yeah…" Everyone said.

Everyone left Ichigo's place and headed to their own homes, as for Ichigo, he laid on his bed feeling relieved that this was all gone and done. He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

**Location: Las Noches.**

"Aizen, did it work?" Gin asked.

"No."

"What?"

"He knew I planned it the whole time with Ulquiorra becoming a student at his school and didn't buy it."

Gin was impressed of how Ichigo figured it out.

"Kaname!" Aizen yelled.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you, Ulquiorra, and Gin to go to the world of the living in three days and bring him here with force."

Gin turned his attention to Aizen, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I've waited long enough, gave him too many chances, it's about time we show him no mercy."

Just around the corner of the wall, Nel in her adult form was spying on them hearing everything they were saying about bringing Ichigo here, "I can't believe they're going to do this." She thought to herself.

Nel opened a garganta leading to the world of the living and walked into as the portal closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo woke up looking out the window seeing that it was a peaceful day, the sun was out, and a few clouds were here and there. He got up from bed putting his school uniform on and headed downstairs.

"Morning Ichigo." Yuzu called out.

"Morning." Ichigo smiled seeing that today was going to be a good day.

"I would stay for breakfast but I need to get going."

"Oh…alright, well, have a good day Ichigo." Yuzu and Karin said.

"I will." He smiled.

Ichigo walked out of the house and was wondering what was missing back there.

"Good morning Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around to see his dad charging at him. Ichigo quickly moved to his side but his dad held out his arm to his side knocking Ichigo down.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled.

"Got you this time son."

Ichigo got up, "You seriously need to stop this, it's annoying, but yet, it can be funny at times though." Ichigo said while smiling.

"That's the spirit son, looking at the bright side of it, the fun of it and…" His dad was cut off.

Ichigo quickly kicked his dad on the side of the head sending him flying.

"Looks like you let your guard down."

Ichigo looked at his dad laying on the ground snoring, "Hmph, typical dad." He smiled and made his way to school.

"Ichigo!" He looked behind him seeing Orihime calling him.

Orihime caught up to him, "Mind if I walk with you?" She asked.

He smiled, "Not at all."

"Great." She smiled back as well.

They kept walking towards school as an awkward silence came upon them.

"So…Ichigo…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I just put that aside trying to ignore about it."

"Oh, that's good." She replied while she kept a worrying look on her.

He looked at her, "Are you alright?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, yes I'm fine." She put a fake smile on.

"Orihime."

"Yes?"

"You can't hide it from me, I can tell something's worrying you and if it's me, don't worry about it. From here on out, nothing's going to happen to me." He smiled.

She kept staring at him seeing the confidence in him and smiled.

Ichigo and Orihime finally arrived in school as they walked into the class and took their seats.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" The teacher asked.

"Oh crap that's right." He said to himself.

"Well teacher, if you don't mind, I would like to talk about this after class and just not worry about anything." Ichigo suggested.

The teacher thought about it, "Alright, come talk to me after class then."

A knock came from the class door as the teacher made her way to it and opened it. Ichigo's eyes widen seeing that it was Ulquiorra, "What the fuck is he still doing here?" He thought to himself.

Most the class laid their attention on Ichigo wondering if he was going to make his move, but Ichigo just ignored him and turned his head the other way.

"Well, glad that you could join us Mr. Cifer." The teacher said.

Yoruichi quickly switched seats and moved next to Ichigo making sure Ulquiorra doesn't take it.

"Thank you." Ulquiorra said making his way down the rows sitting down in a seat behind Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to keep his cool and not make a show go on.

_Hours later._

The bell rang for lunch as some of the class stormed their way to Ulquiorra. Ichigo got up and went up to Yoruichi, "We usually eat up on the roof." He told her.

"Yeah I know, Orihime and Rukia told us yesterday after your…little incident."

Ichigo sighed wishing she didn't say that, "Well anyway, I'll meet you up there." Yoruichi said as she walked off with Kukaku and Soifon.

Ichigo trailed his eyes over looking at the three's ass getting lost in his mind.

"Yoruichi, Soifon, don't look at him but, Ichigo's checking us out." Kukaku said giggling.

Yoruichi and Soifon giggled as well planning something they should do to him.

"Ichigo!" Keigo went up to him and realized what he was doing.

"Ichigo, you horn dog, wake up."

Ichigo shook his head snapping out of it, "What did you say?"

"I just came by asking what was going on, but since I saw what you were really doing checking those three out."

Ichigo punched Keigo on top of his head, "Shut up!" Ichigo looked making sure that Yoruichi and the others weren't there, which they weren't.

Keigo rubbed the top of his head, "Oh lighten up Ichigo, so what if they saw you checking them out."

Ichigo punched him again, "Ow ow ow ow!" Keigo yelled.

"Stop trying to make me be the center of attention and also…" Ichigo stopped what he was saying and caught Ulquiorra's kick.

"Trying to do a sneak attack huh? Pretty pathetic if you asked me." Ichigo twisted his foot and threw him to the side causing him to slam into a few desks.

Keigo stepped back from the two. Ulquiorra got back up and charged at Ichigo, "I don't know what your problem is, but you're not going to win this time. I promise you that."

The rest of the students stopped what they were doing and turned their attention onto the fight.

"Ichigo! Show him who he's messing with." Keigo yelled out.

Keigo yelled that so loud that students in the hallway ran to the classroom to see what was going on.

"Fight fight fight!" The students kept cheering it on.

Yoruichi and the others kept walking their way to the roof till someone bumped into Yoruichi, "Sorry, just getting a bit curious of who's fighting." The student said while the continued running toward the classroom.

Yoruichi and the others looked at each other assuming they knew who it was and ran back toward the classroom.

Ichigo kept landing punches on Ulquiorra easily and which Ulquiorra hasn't laid one on him.

"Go Ichigo!" Keigo cheered him on.

Ulquiorra held his arms up covering his face trying to block every punch of Ichigo's. Ichigo kept swinging at him then dropped kicked him causing him to fall on one of the desk.

"What's the matter? Lose your fighting skills? Or are you not as tough when I really focus on the fight?" Ichigo taunted him while he stood their staring down at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra just remained the way he was and just sat there giving Ichigo a death glare.

"You're done, you can't fight anymore." Ichigo said as he turned his back to him.

Yoruichi and the others came into the classroom to see that Ichigo won.

"Yay Ichigo!" Keigo yelled out.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi screamed.

Everyone gasped at Ulquiorra seeing that he got up and pulled out a pocketknife out. Ulquiorra brought his arm around Ichigo's side and stabbed it deep into his stomach.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo yelled.

Ichigo looked down at his stomach seeing blood soaking his shirt, "Heh…another…cheap move…"

"What's going on in…Ulquiorra Cifer!" The teacher yelled.

Everyone turned their looks over to the teacher, "Ulquiorra Cifer get out of this school right now!" The teacher demanded.

Ulquiorra sighed and lifted the knife up making the cut longer and then left it in Ichigo. Ichigo placed his hand on his stomach adding pressure to the cut to try to slow down the bleeding. He pulled out the knife tossing it away as Ulquiorra slowly walked out of the class glaring at Ichigo. Everyone turned their attention to Ichigo as Yoruichi and the others went up to him, "Ichigo, are you alright?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." He kept his hands on the cut as blood kept pouring out.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you better head down to the nurse." The teacher suggested.

"No, I'll take care of it." He said as he got up and walked out the class heading to the restroom.

"I can't believe something like this happened to ICHIGO!" Keigo yelled.

"He'll be fine, he has been through worse." Yoruichi told him.

"Worse?" Keigo was confused.

"Ugh… what she means is like…" Kukaku couldn't think of anything to say.

"She means in worse fights." Soifon said.

"How would you three know? You're new here." Keigo was becoming suspicious.

"We've known Ichigo for years although we didn't go to the same school as he did." Yoruichi said.

"Oh." Was all Keigo could say.

Ichigo walked into the restroom taking his shirt off and turning the sink on. He cupped up some water into his hands and poured it onto his cut. "Damn! It burns." He said to himself.

"Ichigo?"

He turned around to see Chad.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Got in another fight with Ulquiorra and the bastard pulled out a knife and cut me." He answered him.

"I'll go get some alcohol for you so you can clean that out." Chad said as he ran out of the restroom.

Ichigo kept pouring water onto his cut trying to slow down the bleeding. One of the stall doors opened, "I'm afraid I have to finish the job."

Ichigo turned around, "What the hell? You were here this whole time?"

Ulquiorra pulled out another knife, "I'm afraid that this is the end for you and I'm going to make sure of it."

Ulquiorra charged at Ichigo but then was sent flying, "Chad!" Ichigo yelled.

"Here's the alcohol." He handed it to Ichigo.

Chad turned back facing Ulquiorra, "Seeing how this is a real classic fight without any powers, I got the upper hand this time." Chad said.

Ulquiorra looked over at Chad, "You maybe right, but it doesn't mean you'll win."

Ulquiorra charged at Chad stabbing the knife into his arm, "Chad!" Ichigo yelled.

Chad looked at the knife and then back at Ulquiorra. He lifted up Ulquiorra by the collar with his right arm and threw him out the door of the restroom. All the students in the hallway gasped seeing that Ulquiorra was still here. Ulquiorra was resting against the wall that he was thrown at, while all the students were watching. Chad came walking out the restroom and looked down at Ulquiorra, "I think it's about time you leave." He suggested.

"I'll make sure you'll die as well with Ichigo." Ulquiorra said.

Chad stood there staring down at Ulquiorra feeling sorry for him. Ulquiorra got up and charged at Chad, "You just won't give up will you?" Chad said.

Ulquiorra held out his arm getting ready to stab Chad again, but then was sent flying again by a kick. Chad looked to his side, "Uryu."

"Don't worry about it. I really don't like this guy either."

Ulquiorra was getting annoyed with the people that kept interfering. He threw the knife at Uryu while Chad caught it with his hand and crushed it into pieces.

"Thanks Chad." Uryu said.

"Don't mention it."

They both turned their attention back at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra got back up on his feet while all the students turned their attention to him as well, "Alright, don't think that this is the last time you'll see me." Ulquiorra said as he vanished.

"What?" A student said.

"How did he do that?"

"He just vanished."

Students were shocked to see another trick of Ulquiorra's.

Ichigo came out of the restroom with his shirt wrapped around his wound, "Are you alright?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Some of the girls were whispering things to each other seeing that Ichigo's shirt was off.

"Ugh…Ichigo." Chad said.

"Yeah I know." He replied.

Chad handed Ichigo his jacket as Ichigo put it on.

"Aww Ichigo." One of the girls said.

"Sorry ladies, I don't go around in public like this." He said.

Yoruichi and the others finally appeared to see what was going on, "Ichigo!" Yoruichi called out.

Ichigo turned around seeing Yoruichi and the others walking over to him.

"Are you alright?" Kukaku asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He answered.

They looked at his wound, "The blood's still stained on your shirt." Soifon said.

"I know, but it's not bleeding anymore, I cleaned it and covered it with my shirt."

"That's good, at least it's not bleeding anymore." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah…"

The girls kept whispering things to each other, "Ichigo! Take that jacket off!" One of the girls said.

"Ichigo, how about you come over and let me clean that cut of yours?" Another girl student asked.

Yoruichi was getting ticked along with Kukaku and Soifon seeing how they were trying to flirt with him.

"Come on Ichigo, I'll make sure that I clean it all up." The same girl said as she winked at him.

Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo's hand and walked away from them along with Soi Fon and Kukaku.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled.

"Whoa, so now they want you?" Keigo asked as he saw Yoruichi holding onto Ichigo's hand with Soifon and Kukaku next to him.

Kukaku went up to Keigo as she placed a hand on his head, "Were just going to punish him a little." She said as she winked at him and then punched Keigo on top of his head.

"Ouch! Ichigo, you horn dog, try not to get too crazy." Keigo said.

Ichigo blushed as he heard what Kukaku said; "You're going to do what to me?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Kukaku waved her hands and smiled.

They walked back into the classroom, "After school is over, I say we go swimming." Kukaku suggested.

Soifon and Yoruichi looked at each other and smiled, "Count us in." They both said.

Ichigo just stood there listening to their conversation as he sat back down in his seat. Soi Fon walked up to Ichigo, "Don't think you're not coming, cause if you don't, I'll make sure to torture you." She said in a demanding way but smiled.

Ichigo remained wide-eyed hearing what Soifon had said wondering what she would do. The teacher walked back in the class, "Ok class, and let's continue shall we? Oh, and Ichigo, how's that wound?" She asked.

"It's fine." He answered.

Soifon and the others took their seat.

"That's good." The teacher said.

Rukia was writing a note, as she didn't feel like paying attention to the teacher. She folded it up and passed it over to Ichigo, which he was clueless of what she wanted.

He unfolded the letter, _"Ichigo, we're all going swimming after school, Orihime, Yoruichi, Rangiku, and the others. If you don't come, I'm going to make sure you'll be in trouble for not coming; this time I'll make sure you don't get all ticked or anything."_

Ichigo finished reading the letter and crumbled it up and tossed it into the trash then looked over at Rukia with a curious look by what she meant by "Trouble".

_Hours Later._

The bell rang dismissing everyone from school, as Yoruichi and the others ran out of the class heading home to get ready. Ichigo decided that it would be best to go and relax from everything that has happened. He got up from his seat and realized he was the only one in the classroom, "Wow, everyone sure was in a rush." He told himself.

Ichigo dropped his backpack feeling someone's spiritual pressure coming his way. A garganta opened up in front of him, Ichigo was getting ready to fight but then realized that it wasn't Aizen. His eyes widened seeing who it was, "Itsygo!" Nel yelled out and jumped right at him wrapping him into a hug.

"Nel? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to tell you that in three days, Aizen plans to set an attack on you."

His eyes widened, "Who's he sending?"

"He's sending Ulquiorra, Gin, and Kaname."

He froze in his spot, "Gin and Kaname?"

Nel's eyes softened and began to worry about Ichigo, "Yes."

"Damn it."

"Itsygo, I was wanting to stay here for now on."

"Why?"

"Because, if I go back, he'll find out where I was and that I told you. Then he'll end up killing me."

Nel began to form tears in her eyes.

"I just don't want you to die Itsygo." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Ichigo pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, "It's ok, you can stay at my place."

Nel smiled feeling safe with him, "Oh Itsygo!" She tightened the hug.

"Nel! You're… squeezing to… hard."

"Oh, sorry." She smiled and let go of him.

"We just need to find a Gigai for you."

"This is my Gigai." She smiled.

"How did you get one already?"

"Aizen…"

"Oh yeah, that explains how Ulquiorra's here now."

Nel's eyes widened, "He's already here?"

"He's been here, Aizen made him become a student at my school."

"But anyway, let's go, I'll let my dad know that you'll be staying with us for awhile."

Nel smiled and wrapped herself around Ichigo's right arm.

**Location: Kurosaki's Clinic.**

Ichigo opened the door to his house and realized that no one was home.

"Hmm, they maybe out shopping or something." He told Nel.

He walked up the stairs with Nel and into his room, "You can sleep in my bed, I'll just sleep on the pallet I made a couple days ago since it's still here."

Ichigo's phone rang; he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Rukia asked.

"At home."

"Well hurry up, we're all here at the pool and you're still not here."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"What do you mean you forgot!"

"I'll be there in a bit."

"You better."

Ichigo hung up, "Nel, you want to stay here or come to the pool with us?"

"I think I'll stay here."

"You sure you want to stay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." She said smiling.

"Well, ok then, if you change your mind, it's not to far from here."

Ichigo went to his closet taking the jacket that Chad let him borrow off. Nel sat on his bed watching Ichigo undress himself. He unwrapped the shirt he had wrapped around his cut tossing it aside. Nel looked at the shirt, "Itsygo, what happened?"

Ichigo turned around, "What do you mean what happened?"

Nel pointed at his shirt which was still covered in blood, "Oh…that, well, Ulquiorra and I got in a fight at school earlier today."

Ichigo turned back around and took off his pants. Nel blushed seeing Ichigo only in his boxer. She got up from his bed and walked over to Ichigo, as she turned him around wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips. Ichigo's eyes widened and didn't know what to do, but he wrapped his arms around her waist. Nel lead him away from the closet and to his bed.

Ichigo unwrapped his arms off her waist, "Wait, Nel, we can't." Ichigo said.

Nel pulled away a bit, "Why not?"

"I promised everyone that I would be at the pool."

Nel frowned then sighed, "Fine."

"I'm sorry Nel."

He went back to his closet and grabbed his Orange trunks and put it on. He grabbed a plain white t-shirt putting that on as well.

"I'll be back later Nel." He walked to her and kissed her then left.

Nel blushed and really wanted him just now but she laid down on his bed and decided to take a nap to pass the time.

**Location: Pool.**

Everyone was enjoying themselves swimming, chatting, and the relaxation.

"Where is he?" Yoruichi asked Rukia.

"He said he was coming, but seeing that it's Ichigo, I doubt that he'll…"

Ichigo finally appeared, "Ichigo!" Keigo yelled.

"Keigo? What are you doing here?"

"The whole class came."

Ichigo looked around and realized that Keigo was right. He saw the girls that were flirting with him back in the hallway when he didn't cover himself up.

"Come on Ichigo now it's time to enjoy the fun." Keigo said then ran and jumped into the pool.

Ichigo smiled seeing how everyone was having fun, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around to see Rukia calling him; she was wearing a two-piece swimsuit, short jean shorts, and a black top piece. He walked over to her, "Hey."

She slapped him, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For taking so damn long to get here, what else did you think?"

Orihime giggled at how Rukia was a bit upset.

Ichigo sighed, "Well sorry that I had something to take care of first."

Orihime was wearing a two-piece swimsuit that was colored completely orange. She walked up to Ichigo and Rukia; "Well can we at least enjoy the fun now?" She asked.

Ichigo smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Yoruichi joined in, "About time you came Ichigo."

"Well yeah, seeing how…" He finally turned around seeing Yoruichi and was amazed of her sight. She was wearing a purple two-piece swimsuit with a black butterfly on each side.

"Ichigo?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, but yeah I had to take care of something first."

Kukaku joined in along with Soifon, "About damn time." Kukaku said as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Will you cut it…" He stopped as he was enjoying the sight he was seeing; Kukaku was wearing a two-piece suit which was a crimson red color which looked pretty small on her seeing how big her breast were. Soifon was wearing a two-piece as well, which was colored white.

"We're just going to steal Ichigo for a moment." Yoruichi said as she put her hands on his shoulders leading him to the pool as Kukaku and Soifon followed.

"So, you decided to come huh?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?"

Yoruichi smiled and stopped at the edge of the pool, "Well, yep." She turned him around facing her as she moved closer on him a couple inches away from making lip contact while Ichigo was blushing.

"Now, we can…have some fun!" She yelled as she pushed Ichigo into the pool.

Yoruichi giggled as Kukaku and Soi Fon were laughing. Ichigo came up from under the water, "Damn it Yoruichi." He said.

They kept laughing at him as Ichigo took his soaked shirt off and threw it out of the pool. Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Soifon stared at his rock hard abs and were getting lost in their minds. Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Soifon looked at each other and nodded to one another as they jumped in after Ichigo.

"Crap." Ichigo said to himself knowing what they were going to do as he swam away.

One of the girls from the hallway that were flirting stopped Ichigo, "Ichigo, you still want to come over and let me take care of you?" She asked him as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I ugh… no." He said and continued swimming away.

Yoruichi came up from under the water and appeared in front of Ichigo.

"Damnit." He said and swam back the other way but then was stopped while Soifon wrapped her arms around his lower mid section rubbing his abs.

"Damn." He broke free and swam a different direction and then felt someone behind him.

Kukaku went under and took Ichigo's trunks off and held them up high, "I got his trunks!" Kukaku yelled out.

"Damn it Kukaku." Ichigo said then was glad that he at least he had his boxers still on.

All the girls looked over to Ichigo and then at Kukaku's hand which she still had his trunks in her hands. The girls pulled out their waterproof cameras, "Damn it." Ichigo said as he quickly grabbed his trunks out of Kukaku's hand and quickly put them back on before they could take the pictures.

"Oh come on Ichigo." Kukaku said.

"I don't want everyone seeing me in my boxers." He said.

Kukaku sighed, "Fine, but Soifon, Yoruichi, and I get to see even more later." She said in a seductive tone.

Ichigo blushed hearing her comment. Yoruichi and Soi Fon swam over to Kukaku and Ichigo. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his lower mid section and slid her hand down his trunks, "Oh my Ichigo, you know having an erection her at the pool can be highly noticeable." She whispered into his ear.

Rangiku walked over to Rukia, "Rukia, how come you're not swimming?"

"Because, Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Soifon are have their fun with Ichigo right now." She answered.

"Hmm, how about we join in on the fun then?" Rangiku smiled grabbing Rukia's hand.

"Well, now that you mention it. The more he gets attention from us, the more he's going to have to give in." Rukia smiled and ran towards the pool with Rangiku then jumped in.

Yoruichi took her hand out from his trunks, "You know today's the day." She whispered into Ichigo's ear again.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

Rangiku and Rukia joined in with them, "Wait a sec, I thought you were still mad at me Rangiku?" Ichigo asked her curiously.

"Nah, I don't hold grudges long." She smiled.

The girls started to surround Ichigo, "Ugh… what are you all planning?" Ichigo blushed.

"Oh nothing…" Yoruichi said as she placed her hand back down into his trunks.

Kukaku wrapped her arms around his lower mid section whispering things into his ears. Soifon wrapped herself around Ichigo's right arm as Rangiku wrapped herself around his left arm and Rukia leaned in on Ichigo's front side.

Keigo just kept watching Ichigo and how all the girls were on him, "Man, Ichigo sure is lucky." He said to himself.

_Hours later._

The sun started to set; most of the class left the pool while some of them stayed for more.

Ichigo's face was covered with kiss marks while he was drying himself off, "Ichigo!" Keigo yelled.

"What?"

"You're such a player, scoring the three new girls along with Rangiku and Rukia."

Ichigo blushed and wiped the kiss marks off his face with a towel, "I don't know what to say."

"They're coming."

"Who?" Ichigo asked and turned around seeing who which of course it was Yoruichi and the other girls.

Ichigo sighed, "Can't I ever get a break?" He asked Yoruichi and the others.

Yoruichi walked up to him as she cupped her own breast and fondled them around, "You mean to tell me you want a break from these?"

Ichigo and Keigo flushed red seeing what she was doing.

"Ugh…I mean…" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence.

Keigo started to have a nose bleed since he has never seen a girl act like that in front of him. Yoruichi stopped and grabbed his hand, "Come on, we're going to have some fun." She said in a seductive tone as her and the other girls lead him away from the pool.

"I'll see you later Keigo!" Ichigo yelled out before they left.

"Ok…man he's really lucky." He thought to himself.

A hand was placed on Keigo's shoulder, "You must be Keigo Asano." The mysterious voice said.

Keigo turned around as his eyes widened in fear as he gulped, "Ul…quiorra…"

"You're coming with me."

"No thanks, I need to get home…"

"I'm afraid you have no choice."

Keigo gulped again as Ulquiorra grabbed Keigo by the shoulder, "Ichigo!" He yelled out.

Ichigo could hear Keigo's call, "It's Keigo, and he's in trouble."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure he's just yelling your name because he's jealous that you got all of us." Kukaku said.

Ichigo could feel someone's spiritual pressure nearby where Keigo was, "No, he's really in trouble."

Ichigo ran back to the pool and when he got there he saw Ulquiorra walking off with Keigo over his shoulder unconscious.

"Let him go!"

Ulquiorra turned around, "I'd rather not."

Ichigo ran after Ulquiorra while he just kept staring at Ichigo with an annoyed look. Two figures appeared in front of Ulquiorra, "We meet again Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes widen, "Gin…" He looked at the other person next to him, "Kaname…"

"I'm afraid you must come with us as well." Gin said.

Ichigo pressed his soul badge on him and turned into his soul reaper form, "That's not going to happen."

Ichigo grabbed for his sword holding it out in front of him, "Bankai."

An enormous amount of spirit pressure spun around him as his sword changed into a black katana.

Yoruichi and the others could feel his spiritual pressure rising fast, "He wasn't lying." Rukia said.

"We better go help him." Rangiku suggested.

The girls all ran back toward the pool.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo swung his sword down as it shot out a black and crimson outlined color blast shot toward Gin.

Yoruichi could see the explosion from where they were at, "We need to hurry." Soifon said.

Ichigo couldn't see through the smoke but then saw Gin's sword aiming right at him as it shot toward him. Ichigo quickly move to the side to avoid it, "Was that all your blast could do?" Gin asked.

Ichigo was getting ticked but then he felt Yoruichi and the others getting close. He sent some of his spiritual pressure toward them.

"We're almost there." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo's spirit pressure came at them blowing them away telling them to leave. The girls crossed their arms blocking their face, "I can tell by this he means he doesn't want us coming." Soifon said.

Yoruichi was getting worried of what may happen to him, "It's best we get away from here and try to watch from somewhere else." Rukia said.

"Yeah…you're right." Yoruichi said as the girls ran back to Ichigo's place.

Minutes later, the girls appeared at Ichigo's and went up to the roof watching from there, "I hope he'll be alright." Rangiku said.

Ulquiorra put down Keigo and decided to join in the fight, "It would be best to make this quick." He suggested.

"Enclose, Murcielago." Ulquiorra said as black wings appeared on his back.

Ichigo placed his hand over his face and slid it down as his hollow mask appeared on him.

"Gin…Ulquiorra, allow me." Kaname said.

"Oh? Alright." Gin said as him and Ulquiorra backed up.

Kaname pulled out his sword, "Cry."

A high pitched tone started to cover Ichigo, "That won't work!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo just stood there as the toned vanished, "What?"

"I told you, it wouldn't work."

"Benihiko." Hundreds of blades surrounded Kaname and then shot down at Ichigo.

Ichigo swung his katana several times blocking all the blades that came shooting at him, "That move won't work as well." Ichigo said.

Kaname was getting annoyed, "Alright then, I'll end this."

"Bankai."

Kaname held up his sword in his right hand, and placed his left palm against the ring on his crossguard. The ring began to spin as it releases spiritual energy the faster it spins the circle then grows bigger and bigger until it's the same height as Kaname. The ring then splits into 10 large glowing rings that encircle around Kaname. With a slash of his sword the circles go flying to various corners forming a circle perimeter of a large area. Once in position they begin to generate a black void which grows in size till it creates a large, black dome centered at Kaname's location and anchored to the ground with 10 rings

Ichigo couldn't see or sense anything seeing how he was trapped inside the dome, "It's useless for you to even bother trying to fight back." Kaname said.

Kaname charged at Ichigo getting ready to end this, "Gotcha." Ichigo said.

Ichigo grabbed his sword and then struck at Kaname's torso causing a cut to appear on him, as the dome vanished.

"Was that all your Bankai could do?"

Kaname was getting pissed as he stood up and remained calm, "I thought I wouldn't have to use this." Gin and Ulquiorra's eyes widen knowing what he was about to do.

"Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo."

Kaname became enveloped in darkness, transforming into a bestial Hollow-like form. He became hunched-over and his entire body was covered in black fur, with a large Hollow hole in his torso. He possessed four insect arms with clawed hands. Out of the hunch on his back are two large long spiral horns, each adorned near the points with two rings with chains hanging from them. His head looked similar to a cricket with a bilateral line running down the center, with large bulbous eyes and large rings hanging from the side protrusions. At the bottom of the head is a small opening where his mouth is, which he also has jagged teeth. He has a long bushy tail and a double pair of insect wings.

Ichigo's eyes widened realizing that this was his released form.

"It's over." Kaname said.

Kaname vanished and reappeared behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around in fear seeing that he was incredibly fast. Kaname swung his arm at Ichigo sending him flying into the air, "Damn it." Ichigo said.

Kaname reappeared above Ichigo and kicked him right back down to the ground at fast speed. As Ichigo hit the ground it caused a huge crater to appear where he landed.

Kaname looked down at him from the sky as he got back up slowly. Cero formed in Kaname's eyes and shot down toward Ichigo. Ichigo quickly flash stepped his way out of the way as Kaname appeared in front of Ichigo and grabbed him by the face throwing Ichigo toward a building. Kaname appeared behind Ichigo before he could hit the building and slammed him sending him flying to the ground again. Ichigo hit the ground again making another huge crater while Kaname shot himself down toward Ichigo and landed on him. Ichigo coughed out blood due to the way Kaname stood on him.

"You cannot win this fight." He said.

Ichigo chuckled, "There's just…one thing…you haven't seen…that I… finally mastered." He said.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened knowing what he was talking about, "Segunda Etapa." Ulquiorra said changing into his second form that took the look of a bat again.

"What are you doing?" Kaname asked Ulquiorra.

"You're going to need help, I know what he's about to do."

Gin just stood back a good distance watching the fight.

"I don't need help."

"You will once he changes."

"Changes?"

Black and red spiritual energy spun and trapped Ichigo inside. Kaname backed away and stood next to Ulquiorra.

"What's he doing?"

"Just wait."

Once the spiritual energy vanished, Ichigo was no longer the same. He took form of a Minotaur the same hollow he was once before.

"That's his released form." Ulquiorra said.

"What? A human with a released form?" Kaname was shocked.

"I was thinking the same when I first fought him."

Ichigo held out his arm, as his katana appeared back in his hand, "He's coming." Ulquiorra said.

Ichigo appeared behind Kaname as he swung his sword at him, which Kaname quickly jumped up into the air.

"He's fast." Kaname said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ulquiorra said.

Ulquiorra charged at Ichigo, "Lanza del Relampago." A green spiritual spear appeared in Ulquiorra's hand.

Ichigo swung his arm down making the spear vanish. Ulquiorra's eyes widen but then Ichigo stabbed his hand into Ulquiorra's gut. Ichigo pulled out his hand as blood shot out of Ulquiorra.

"Damn it…" Ulquiorra said as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ulquiorra." Kaname said.

Ichigo appeared above Kaname and then kicked his head shooting him down to the ground. A crater was made once Kaname hit the ground causing smoke to block Ichigo's sight. Ichigo looked down at the smoke waiting for Kaname to come out. A cero came shooting out through the smoke toward Ichigo. Ichigo held up his arm as he stopped the cero with his hand.

"Kaname! We have to retreat, we can't defeat him even if I…" Gin was cut off as Ichigo appeared behind him and then slammed Gin into the ground.

"Damn it." Gin said.

Ichigo placed his foot on Gin's chest keeping him pinned down. A cero formed in between Ichigo's horns as he aimed it at Gin. Gin's eyes widened seeing that he could fire a cero.

Kaname appeared behind Ichigo and grabbed him with his insect arms, "Now there's no escape or dodging this." Kaname said.

Ichigo kept struggling trying to break free but it was no good, "Thanks Kaname." Gin said feeling relieved that he stopped him.

Kaname formed a cero in his eyes, "It's over."

Ichigo formed a cero in between his horns getting ready to fire it along with Kaname's.

"Shit!" Gin grabbed both Ulquiorra and Keigo and quickly vanished and reappeared a good distance away standing on a roof watching down at them.

Their ceros collided causing a massive explosion. Yoruichi and the others saw the massive explosion and were getting worried of what was going on.

Once the smoke cleared Kaname was still standing along with Ichigo with a huge space between them. Ichigo released more of his spiritual pressure as the ground started lifting itself up. Kaname quickly was being healed before Ichigo could land another attack on him. The rocks and whatever else was lifted out of the ground shot toward Kaname. Kaname formed a cero in his eyes again and shot it clearing the path. Ichigo appeared behind Kaname and slashed his sword down his back tearing into his flesh. Kaname quickly swung back his arm sending Ichigo flying.

Gin left Keigo and Ulquiorra laying on the roof as he vanished. Gin reappeared on the roof but where the girls were as he walked towards them, "It's like a battle between two monsters isn't it?" He asked the girls.

Yoruichi and the others quickly turned around to see Gin, "Relax, I'm not here to fight as you can see I'm just watching."

"Gin, why did you do this?" Rangiku asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you leave the soul society and join Aizen?"

"Because Aizen was my master back then and I shall always go where he does and that's that." Gin said.

Rangiku sighed and decided it was best not to continue the conversation as they all turned their attention back to the fight.

Kaname quickly healed his back before Ichigo came at him again which was too late. Ichigo reappeared behind Kaname and kept slashing his back continuously. Kaname yelled in annoyance at Ichigo's attacks and grabbed Ichigo.

"You're starting to get on my nerves."

Kaname kept swinging and slamming Ichigo's body into the ground and whatever else was near him. Kaname then was slashing Ichigo's body with one of his insect arms while still slamming him into the ground.

"I'm going to tear you apart."

Ichigo formed a cero in between his horns again, "Not this time!" Kaname yelled as he slashed his arm at one of his horns breaking it off.

"I've never seen Kaname this hyped up in a fight." Gin said to the girls, which they ignored him.

Ichigo was being beat to death being slammed into the ground.. Kaname held Ichigo up in the air as he formed a cero in his eyes, "This is it." Kaname said.

As Kaname aimed his cero at Ichigo, Ichigo released an enormous amount of spiritual pressure causing Kaname to fly back. Ichigo's spirit energy was spinning around him again and trapping him inside. Kaname got up waiting to see what was happening. Once his spirit energy vanished, Ichigo was now in a different form, his bottom part of his soul reaper form was gone. His legs were now white with red outline matching with the rest of his body. He also spawned a tail as well. Kaname was shocked to see that he took on a second form. Kaname quickly charged at Ichigo forming a cero in his eyes again and shooting it at Ichigo. Ichigo raised his head slowly seeing the cero coming at him; He swung his arm up hitting the cero as it vanished.

"What? But how?" Kaname asked.

Ichigo performed several flash steps around Kaname making it look like that there was more of him. Kaname was trying to keep up with him, but Ichigo was too fast for him. Ichigo finally jumped in and slashed Kaname's arms off and kicked him sending him flying into the sky, Ichigo then formed another cero and shot it up at Kaname. Kaname quickly avoided it while Ichigo appeared above him grabbing Kaname by the neck with his tail. Ichigo opened his mouth and began to form a cero, but this wasn't a regular cero. Kaname swung his other arm at his tail cutting it off making him free from his grip. "That was a cero oscuras he was just forming then." Kaname thought to himself. Ichigo looked down at Kaname and also saw that his tail was cut off. Ichigo released some more spiritual pressure as his tail regenerated. Kaname was shocked that he could also regenerate body parts. Kaname quickly fired a cero at Ichigo to stop the healing process. Ichigo quickly vanished and reappeared behind Kaname. Ichigo grabbed the rest of Kaname's arms and ripped them off. Blood shot out of Kaname as his arms were ripped off.

"Damn it." Kaname said.

Ichigo looked at Kaname realizing that it's over for him. Kaname sent Gin a signal knowing what they had to do. Gin nodded and grabbed Yoruichi and vanished with her, "Yoruichi!" Kukaku and the other girls yelled.

Gin reappeared at the battlefield with Yoruichi in his grasp, "Don't think about it Ichigo." Gin said as he kept ahold of Yoruichi. Kaname walked up to Gin and Yoruichi, "Now, if you don't come with us, she gets to die." Kaname said as his arms reformed.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Shut up!" Kaname punched her in her stomach.

Ichigo's head shot up and reacted quickly to this and appeared behind Gin, "What did I say?" Kaname said as he back swung his arm at Ichigo sending him flying and crashing into a wall.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi screamed.

Kaname walked towards Ichigo as Gin kept ahold of Yoruichi.

"Now, you're coming with us."

Ichigo got up slowly and held up his arm making his katana appear in his hand again.

"You refuse huh? So you would rather her die then?"

Kaname looked over to Gin giving him the signal. Gin brought out his sword and cut Yoruichi's arm. Yoruichi tried to hold in the pain, but Gin cut her again, but this time he cut her shoulders. Yoruichi screamed in pain as Gin put his sword up. Ichigo roared out spirit energy from his roar, as he was losing control. Kaname and Gin were watching waiting to see what he was going to do. A garganta opened from the sky as Kaname and Gin turned their attention to it.

"What? How the hell?" Kaname said.

"This isn't good." Gin said.

A garganta opened as menos' came out from the garganta and came down standing in front of Ichigo. Kukaku and everyone could see that menos' appeared and realized that they weren't attacking Ichigo. Gin's eyes widened, "Kaname! The menos' are helping him!"

The menos' all charged up a cero and fired it at Kaname, "Shit!" Kaname quickly dodged them. Ichigo appeared behind Kaname as he slowly turned around in fear. Ichigo grabbed Kaname on each side of his body. Yoruichi was watching in fear seeing a completely different Ichigo. Ichigo ripped Kaname's body in half and dropped his body to the ground. Gin's eyes widened, "Kaname…" Ichigo turned his attention to Gin, "Shit!" Gin let go of Yoruichi and tried to get away. The menos' charged up ceros and fired them at Gin, which he easily dodged them, but then Ichigo grabbed Gin by his head and shot himself down slamming Gin into the ground face first. Ichigo placed his foot on Gin's chest keeping him down and making sure he doesn't escape this time.

"Heh…Ichigo come on, let's think about this now." Gin was trying to get himself out of this.

Ichigo kept glaring down at him as Gin reached for his sword, "Come on, I didn't really hurt you, now did I?"

Gin quickly pulled out his sword and swung at Ichigo, but was stopped as Ichigo grabbed his sword and crushed it with his hand.

"Damn it." Gin said knowing that this was the end for him.

Ichigo grabbed his katana and pointed it at Gin's forehead. Kaname quickly swung Ichigo's katana out of his hand and kicked Ichigo off of Gin.

"That was a close one." Gin said.

"You're lucky I managed to put myself back together that quickly, or else you would've been done for."

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled.

Gin reappeared behind Yoruichi and held her from going anywhere. The menos' charged up their ceros again and fired it at Kaname. Kaname quickly dodged it and charged at the menos' and cut them all in half making them vanish. Yoruichi elbowed Gin on the side of his head causing him to let go. Yoruichi ran over towards Ichigo but was knocked unconscious from Kaname punching her on her stomach again as Gin grabbed Yoruichi again and put her over his shoulder. Ichigo got up slowly seeing that the menos' were gone and that Gin had Yoruichi along with Kaname was back in his body again.

"When will you realize that you can't win?" Kaname said to Ichigo.

No answer.

"Hmph, if you want it that way then, just die!" Kaname yelled out.

Yoruichi woke up seeing that Gin had her again. Yoruichi struggled to get free, but then Gin put her standing in front of him and wrapped his arms around both of hers to keep her immobilized. Yoruichi realized she couldn't do anything and just decided to watch. Kaname held out all of his insect arms and started cutting Ichigo several times on his torso. Kaname kept laughing and cutting Ichigo continuously. Ichigo kept taking the hits as he realized his spirit energy was giving up on him. Kaname backed up a bit and picked Ichigo up by his neck with one of his insect arms holding him up in the air.

"I'll admit, you did put up one hell of a fight, but you could've never won against me." Kaname said.

Kaname pulled back one of his insect arms, "I feel sorry that you decided not to join us after all and preferred death. You would've made one hell of a comrade for Lord Aizen." Kaname said.

Yoruichi was watching Ichigo as tears formed in her eyes, "But seeing what you decided, leaves me no choice." Kaname said.

Blood kept pouring out of Ichigo's chest, "But I'm afraid that this is the end." Kaname said.

Nel woke up from her nap and could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure vanishing. She quickly got up and ran outside looking around. She jumped up to the roof seeing Rukia and the others, "What's going on up here?" Nel asked.

Soifon and the others turned around, "Who are you?" Soifon asked.

"I'm Ichigo's friend Nel." She answered.

"Oh." Soifon's eyes softened as they all turned their attention back to the fight that was about to end.

Nel joined them and could see Kaname and Gin. Her eyes widened seeing Ichigo was just about done since Kaname had him in his grasp.

"Ichigo…" She said quietly to herself as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Fare well, Ichigo Kurosaki." Kaname said as he shot one of his insect arms breaking through Ichigo's hollow armor and through his chest.

Ichigo's hollow armor crumbled to pieces and fell off him. Blood shot out of Ichigo's chest and his back from Kaname's arm stabbing through him.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi screamed.

Kaname let go of Ichigo as he fell to the ground, "Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki." Kaname said.

A pool of blood was forming under Ichigo, as it wouldn't stop. Gin let go of Yoruichi as she ran over to him. Kaname and Gin just stood there feeling ashamed of Ichigo. Yoruichi ran past Kaname and quickly fell to her knees placing her hands on Ichigo's chest, "Ichigo…please you can't die."

No answer.

Tears were falling down Yoruichi's eyes and onto Ichigo, "Ichigo!" She screamed as she buried her face onto his chest.

Kaname returned to his normal form, "Gin."

"Yeah I know." Gin quickly went to grab Ulquiorra and came back opening a garganta.

"Fare well Ichigo Kurosaki." Kaname said as they stepped into the garganta then vanished while the portal closed.

"Ichigo!" Nel screamed as she jumped off the roof and ran toward the battlefield.

Soifon and the others did the same as well and were making their war there. Keigo finally woke up and realized he was fine and that he was on top of a roof. He looked over the ledge and realized that he wasn't too high up and saw Ichigo lying there on the ground soaked in blood, "Ichigo!" He jumped over the ledge and ran over to him and Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi, what…what happened to Ichigo?" Keigo asked.

Yoruichi kept crying into his chest, as Keigo decided not to speak as his eyes softened trying to hold back the tears. Nel appeared into the scene along with Kukaku and everyone else, "Ichigo!" Nel yelled.

Nel ran over to him and sat on her knees next to Yoruichi as she looked down at Ichigo's dead body. Nel's tears kept falling onto Ichigo as well, "Ichigo…"

Keigo couldn't help it as he had tears falling from his eyes as well, "Ichigo! How could you die like this? You were my best friend…" Keigo said.

**Time Skip: Next day.**

Once again, all the lieutenants, captains, and Ichigo's family were all crowded near Ichigo's grave. They lowered Ichigo's casket into the hole that was buried for him and then covered it back up. Everyone felt terrible that they couldn't help him… well, Ichigo wouldn't want them to get involved anyway. As everyone said their farewells and gave him their respect to Ichigo they started to leave as some returned to the soul society.

"Yoruichi…" Soifon said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Yoruichi started to cry again, "I loved him so much, and now…he's gone." She said.

Soifon's eyes softened, "I know Yoruichi, I think most of us did to."

Soifon's eyes started to water as well. Kukaku came up to them, "I'm sorry Yoruichi, and I knew how much you loved him too, more than any of us all probably." She said.

"Oh son!" Ichigo's dad yelled crying over Ichigo's gravestone along with Yuzu and Karin.

Yoruichi, Soifon, and Kukaku turned their attention to Ichigo's family, "I would hate to imagine how they really feel since that was his dad's only son and for his sisters, their only brother…" Kukaku said.

Nel was watching from a far distance knowing that she shouldn't be there since most of the soul society was there and would think that she's an enemy, but she knew she wouldn't be if Ichigo were there with her since he was always there by her side protecting her.

Rukia and Rangiku were holding back their tears, but Orihime just couldn't as her tears were pouring down her cheeks.

**Time Skip: 2 months later.**

Yoruichi, Soifon, and Kukaku both still attended school along with Rukia and Rangiku.

"Well class, seeing it has been two months…" The teacher was cut off as the door opened.

It was Ulquiorra, "Well, have you learned your lesson Mr. Cifer? You should know bringing a weapon to school is highly forbidden." The teacher said.

Ulquiorra ignored her and walked over to his seat. Keigo was glaring at Ulquiorra with hatred along with Yoruichi and the others.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes; "You should know I didn't kill him so I don't know what's with the glares." Ulquiorra said to them.

Yoruichi stood up quickly and slammed her hands onto the desk, "You helped him though trying to kill him!" She yelled.

"Ms. Shihouin!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry…" Yoruichi said as she sat back down.

A note was handed to Yoruichi from a student, "It's from Ulquiorra." She unfolded it and it said, _"You're right, I did help him. He had to die; he refused to join us along with Lord Aizen. And when people turn down Aizen's offer of him joining us, they either join us with force…or die. So, he had what was coming and he tried to refuse it, but there was no other way. He was going to die anyway, whether he defeated us all or not. There was no escape; nothing could've saved him. The only thing he had coming, was death."_

Yoruichi crumbled the paper and threw it at Ulquiorra, "See! You don't deserve to live either you bitch! You helped them kill Ichigo! You shouldn't even be here!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Ms. Shihouin!" The teacher yelled.

Yoruichi pointed at Ulquiorra, "He was one of the people that killed Ichigo!"

The whole class turned their attention to Ulquiorra, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly.

Ulquiorra put the letter in his desk, "Mr. Cifer." The teacher called out.

"Yes?"

"Let me see that letter of yours that he tried to hide."

Ulquiorra took the letter out as he erased everything with a little spirit energy. The teacher walked down the row and stopped at Ulquiorra's desk. She grabbed the letter and uncrumbled it and looked at it.

"It says nothing…" The teacher said.

"See? Like I said, I don't know what she's talking about." Ulquiorra said.

Yoruichi shot up from her desk and walked toward Ulquiorra while Soifon and Kukaku got up and stopped her from continuing.

"Ichigo's dead, learn to accept it and move on." Ulquiorra said.

"Yoruichi, just ignore him, we'll find a way to get him to admit that he did." Kukaku said.

Yoruichi calmed down as she walked back to her desk and took her set along with Kukaku and Soifon.

The door opened as the teacher turned to see whom it was, Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Nel walked into the classroom, "Hi, my name's Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck but you can just call me Nel and I'm a new student here." She said smiling.

All the guys in the class started to have nosebleeds seeing Nel of how she looked. She was wearing the normal school outfit, her green long hair was straight, and she didn't wear the skull helmet though.

"Well, welcome to our class, Ms. Odelsch… I mean… Nel. You can choose any seat you'll like." The teacher said.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked over and took a seat next to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi and the others were wondering what she was doing here.

"Nel." Yoruichi whispered.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"To keep an eye out on Ulquiorra to make sure he doesn't try to play any tricks again."

"You? Isn't he stronger than you?"

"Mmm, nope. He's ranked number four. For me, I'm the third ranked espada."

Yoruichi's eyes widened, "Where are you even staying?"

Nel kept quiet remembering who used to live there, "Ichigo's room. When I came here a couple months ago, he said that I could stay at his place cause I was afraid that Aizen would kill me since I came to warn Ichigo about the day that Kaname and the others would go after Ichigo. When I told him that, he said I could stay with him and that he would protect me from them…" Nel's eyes softened.

Yoruichi started to feel sorry for her, "And since I told Ichigo, I figured that they saw me leave and knew what I was going to do. So, I think they changed the day that they would attack unexpectedly and chose to attack right when I left."

"And if I were to go back, I would be…" Nel was cut off.

"Nel and Ms. Shihouin, stop the talking."

"Sorry teacher." Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi and Nel went back paying attention to the teacher. Ulquiorra was curious to as why Nel was here, "I'm going to have to tell Aizen this." He thought to himself.

**Location: Las Noches.**

"Lord Aizen." Gin said.

"What is it?"

"I just got a message from Ulquiorra saying that Nel is staying in the world of the living now and that she's attending the school that Ichigo Kurosaki used to go to."

"Hmm. I'll send Kaname to kill her in a few days. I'm still pretty upset that you couldn't bring Ichigo by force instead of killing him."

"But there was nothing we could do, he even summoned the menos' to attack us."

Aizen's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me he turned the menos' on you both?"

"Yes."

"Ichigo is just full of surprises."

"I agree as well, but there's one other thing." Gin said.

"And what is that?"

"He managed to take on a second form of his released form."

"Oh my. Well, it can't be helped now, he's dead now."

**Location: Kurosaki Clinic.**

Yoruichi stood there in front of his house and just looked up at it. She walked up to the door wanting to check and see how his family was holding up. She knocked on the door, "Who is it?" Ichigo's dad said.

"It's me, Yoruichi."

Ichigo's dad came and opened the door, "Hey their Yoruichi as his eyes drifted down looking at her chest."

Yoruichi slapped him across his face, "I just came to see how everyone was doing and that's how you greet me?" She sighed.

"Heh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head.

"How are the girls?" She asked.

"They're starting to calm down and realizing that he's in a better place now."

Yoruichi's eyes softened, "Well ok, I got to get going."

"Bye Yoruichi." Ichigo's dad said.

Yoruichi walked away from Ichigo's house, as she couldn't get over his death. She loved so much and wanted to be with him, but now that he's gone, she has been having a rough time.

**Location: Urahara Shop.**

Yoruichi walked into the shop to see Urahara having a cup of tea.

"How you holding up Yoruichi?" he asked.

"Trying to hang in there. I just can't get over him being gone." She answered with a sad look.

She walked to her room leaving Urahara to enjoy his cup of tea. She opened the door to her room and closing it when she walked in. She walked over to her bed and threw herself onto it trying not to cry again. She laid on her side facing the wall closing her eyes drifting into sleep.

"_Yoruichi." A mysterious voice came from her door._

_She leaned up as her eyes widened seeing who it was, "I missed you Yoruichi."_

_She got up from her bed, "Is it really you…? Ichigo?" She asked._

"_Yes Yoruichi." _

_Tears started to form in her eyes as she ran at Ichigo throwing herself into his arms and burying her face into his shoulder, "Ichigo! I'm so glad you're alive." As she kept crying into his shoulder._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her head, "I'll always be here."_

_She lifted her head up facing looking into his eyes, "You have no idea what I went through." _

_He whipped the tears off her cheeks, "I'm sorry Yoruichi."_

_She leaned in closer to him getting ready to kiss him, until he vanished._

Yoruichi woke up from her sleep looking around the room and realized that it was only a dream. She got up and was getting ready for school.

**Location: School.**

"Ok class, let's begin." The teacher said.

Yoruichi kept looking at Ichigo's desk wishing that he were here. She quickly looked out the window feeling someone's spiritual pressure coming this way.

"Nel."

"I know. I feel it too." Rangiku and the others could sense it as well.

"Excuse us teacher, we got to go somewhere." Kukaku said as she and all the others ran out.

"Whoever it is, they're headed to the graveyard." Nel said.

"Let's hurry." Yoruichi said.

**Location: Graveyard.**

The gang appeared at the graveyard seeing Yamamoto there with Byakuya.

"What are you two doing here?" Rukia asked.

Yamamoto pointed at what was in front of them.

Yoruichi's eyes widened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Yoruichi's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

"Aizen… what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah, nice to see you all again. I'm just testing out this new skill of mine I've been working on, it's about bringing back the dead. Although, this is the first time testing it." He said smiling.

"Aizen, stop! You didn't even test it once." Yamamoto yelled.

"Well, this will be the first then."

"Stop! You have no clue what could happen!" Yamamoto yelled.

A white spiritual square was forming above Ichigo's grave. It started to leak spirit energy into his grave trying to bring back the dead.

"Aizen stop! Not on Ichigo…please… just let him rest in peace." Yoruichi said.

Aizen thought about it seeing that it would be best to test it out on something different, something that's least harmful.

"You're right Yamamoto, I'll just test it out on something different first, and if it works, I'm coming back for Ichigo." Aizen said as he vanished.

"I have a feeling that if he continued, he would've brought him back." Yamamoto said.

"Then why did you tell him to stop?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because, he wouldn't be the real Ichigo."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

Uryu sighed, "He means that if Aizen were to revive him, he would be under Aizen's control."

A massive amount of spiritual pressure was flowing over the graveyard, "Wait! Someone's coming." Orihime said.

Their eyes widened as they could tell where it was coming from. They turned their attention to Ichigo's grave as chunks of the ground that was above his casket started rising up.

"Ah, this will definitely work." A mysterious voice said.

They all turned their attention to see that it was Aizen, "What are you doing?" Yamamoto yelled.

"What does it look like? I'm bringing him back from the dead." Aizen said.

"You must stop, you have no clue…" Yamamoto was cut off.

"Don't even try, when I left, I decided to come back and hear what you all were talking about. Since I heard what you said, I took that chance."

"Shunpo!" Yoruichi yelled as she charged at Aizen.

Aizen smiled, "Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra quickly appeared in front of Yoruichi and backhanded her sending her flying to the ground.

"Orihime, stay back from this fight." Uryu said.

"Oh…ok." She replied.

"I'll protect her." Nel said.

"Reduce all creation to ash." Yamamoto pulled out his sword as a massive amount of fire surrounded the entire graveyard.

"Kaname." Aizen said.

Kaname appeared and charged at Yamamoto. Kaname vanished and reappeared behind Yamamoto. Yamamoto quickly swung back his sword knowing he was going to do it. Kaname quickly jumped up just barely dodging it.

"Growl."

Rangiku's sword turned into ash as she swung her hilt toward Kaname. The ash cut Kaname's right arm as Yamamoto swung his sword at Kaname again cutting his torso. Ulquiorra charged at Yamamoto but then was sent flying by Yoruichi's kick as he hit a tree.

"Sting all enemies to death." Soifon's sword shrunk and turned into a gold and black gauntlet on her right arm.

Soifon and Yoruichi went after Ulquiorra, "Heh, while you two distract them, our guest shall be joining us soon." Aizen said.

"Enclose, Murcielago." Black wings appeared on Ulquiorra's back.

Ulquiorra pointed his finger toward Yoruichi and Soifon, "Cero." A large dark green colored blast fired right at Yoruichi and Soifon.

Soifon and Yoruichi quickly dodged it while Ulquiorra appeared behind Soifon and kicked her separating her and Yoruichi. Yoruichi appeared in front of Ulquiorra as she kept throwing a massive amount of punches, which Ulquiorra kept dodging them easily.

"You don't stand a chance." Ulquiorra said.

Soifon quickly stabbed Ulquiorra on the back of his right shoulder with her Suzumebachi. A black butterfly appeared where she stabbed him, "Just one more, and you're done for." She said.

Ulquiorra swung his sword at Soifon, while Yoruichi quickly elbowed him in his stomach and then kicked him sending him away.

"Try this!" Kukaku grabbed a bomb out from her pocket and threw it at Kaname.

"You expect that to work?" Kaname asked.

Uryu shot a spirit arrow at her bomb which was close to Kaname causing it to explode into fireworks. Kaname appeared in the sky, "Tck." Was all he could say.

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo." Liquid covered Chad's whole left arm then solidifies turning into a white armored arm with a red stripe going down the center.

Kaname grabbed Chad's arm and threw him down to the ground. Yamamoto appeared above Kaname and swung his sword at him causing him to fall to the ground. Both Ulquiorra and Kaname couldn't go on like this, "Aizen sir." Kaname said.

"Should we use our true forms?" Ulquiorra asked.

"That won't be necessary." Aizen said.

The white spiritual shaped square was that was floating above Ichigo's grave was vanishing.

"I think it's time to welcome our guest." Aizen said.

Everyone turned their attention to Ichigo's grave. Chunks of the ground started lifting up, "Yes, it's working." Aizen said.

A massive amount of spiritual pressure erupted causing an explosion on Ichigo's grave.

"Ah, I can't see." Rangiku said as everyone covered their eyes.

Ichigo's grave was covered in smoke, "What happened?" Uryu asked.

"Well hello there… Ichigo" Aizen said.

Everyone's eyes widened hearing what Aizen said but hoping it wasn't true. They all turned their attention to his grave waiting for the smoke to clear so they can see. The smoked cleared and who stood there was Ichigo, but it wasn't the real Ichigo.

"Itsygo?" Nel asked curiously.

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked in confusion.

Ichigo's head was facing down with his eyes closed, "Welcome back Ichigo, here are your first orders… kill them." Aizen said as he pointed at Yamamoto and the others.

"This isn't good." Yamamoto said.

Three other figures appeared into the scene, "We got your message captain." Byakuya said.

"Shunsui, Byakuya, and Jushiro. We need to stop Ichigo Kurosaki from going any further. Don't kill him, just knock him unconscious and we'll find a way to bring him back to his senses." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo lifted his head up facing them with his eyes closed. He flashed opened his eyes which were red colored, "He's being controlled under Aizen, so all we need to do is knock Ichigo out." Jushiro said.

Ichigo held up his hand and pointed at Shunsui, "Cero."

Ichigo shot a red blast toward Shunsui.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade." Jushiro grasped his blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly and begins to form two blades, as the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five present themselves. Jushiro quickly jumped in front of Shunsui and pointed his left sword at the cero and absorbed the cero, "Here you go." Jushiro said as he shot the cero back at Ichigo.

Ichigo swung his hand back sending the cero firing elsewhere.

"What? Just with his hand?"

"Bankai." Ichigo's sword turned into a black katana.

"Senbonzakura." Byakuya's sword turned into several small blade fragments.

"We need to make this quick." Yamamoto said as he charged at Ichigo.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer." Shunsui set his two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the poem-like command causing a flash of light. When the flash cleared, Katen Kyokotsu has become a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges.

Byakuya swung his hilt down as the thousands of sword fragments shot down toward Ichigo. Ichigo looked up and swung his katana several times shattering the fragments. Yamamoto swung his sword as it shot a blast of fire toward Ichigo. Ichigo quickly jumped up still swinging his katana shattering the fragments.

"Aizen, this isn't going to work." Ulquiorra said.

"I kind of figured that, I didn't know that these three were coming." Aizen said.

Shunsui appeared behind Ichigo and swung his sword at his legs, which Ichigo quickly kicked him away before he could.

"We should retreat, we really screwed up. Once they knock Ichigo out, it's over, Ichigo's going to be alive and back with vengeance." Ulquiorra said.

"You're right." Aizen said as he opened a garganta.

"Kaname, let's go." Aizen said as he dispelled the spell making Ichigo coming back to his senses. Kaname quickly appeared next to Aizen and then walked into the garganta while it closed up when they walked into it.

"Ugh… what happened?" Ichigo asked himself rubbing the back of his head.

Yamamoto and the other captains quickly surrounded Ichigo getting ready to strike him with their swords.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo yelled.

"Huh?" Shunsui said in confusion.

"What the fuck are you all doing!" Ichigo yelled.

They all stopped their attack and put up their swords, "Ichigo?" Jushiro asked.

"What?"

"Wow, so Aizen dismissed the spell before we could knock you out."

"Apparently so, he probably knew that he screwed up badly this time." Yamamoto said.

"What's going on here? All I can remember was fighting Kaname and then… he defeated me…" Ichigo asked and demanded to know.

"Oh, well, Aizen brought you back from the dead and was hoping to have absolute control over you. And if Shunsui, Byakuya, and I come, Aizen would've had absolute control over you." Jushiro said.

Ichigo's eyes softened, "That's twice he has played a trick on me." Ichigo said.

Yamamoto and the other captains, along with Ichigo lowered themselves down to the ground.

"Well, we're all glad to see that you're alive atleast." Jushiro said.

"Yeah…" Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, may I have a word with you for a moment?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ugh…sure old man." Ichigo said.

Yamamoto lead Ichigo a few feet away from the others, "I have something that you may like to do." Yamamoto said.

"What is that?"

"Well, back in the soul society, I called the captains up for a meeting. We were talking about… that we should make another squad, Squad 14, and we all agreed of doing that. The thing is Kurosaki, we declined anyone from joining until I found a captain."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "You don't mean to tell me that…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we would like you to become the captain of Squad 14."

Ichigo was shocked to be asked that question, "Are you sure you want me to become the captain?"

"We are sure."

Yamamoto pulled out the folded up Haori out from his coat.

"How long have you been carrying that thing?"

Yamamoto laughed a bit, "I've been holding this since that day when you lost control and attacked Toushiro, Byakuya, and I."

"I was going to ask you then, that was until we had to put you down. And I apparently never put it up and still had it all this time." Yamamoto said.

"I… I…"

"He accepts."

Ichigo turned around to see Yoruichi, "Yoruichi…"

"Captain Yamamoto, Ichigo here accepts the offer." She answered for him smiling.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I would like to here that you accept." Yamamoto said.

"…I would gladly accept." Ichigo said.

Yoruichi smiled as Yamamoto gladly handed Ichigo the Haori. Ichigo unfolded the Haori and saw on the back with the 14th squad symbol. He slid his arms through the sleeves and was now wearing a captain's haori.

"You're now the new captain of the new squad, welcome Captain Kurosaki." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you Captain Yamamoto." Ichigo said.

"We also need you to decide who you want as your leutinant. We should be getting back to the soul society, things here are under your safety now."

Yamamoto, Byakuya, Jushiro, and Shunsui vanished.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around seeing everyone running towards him.

"Wait…wait… wa..wait…" He said waving his hands in front of him.

Kukaku, Soifon, Rukia, Nel, and Rangiku tackled him down to the ground.

"We're so glad to see you're alive!" Rangiku yelled.

"Yeah…I can see that since you're all on me." Ichigo said trying to get free.

"Well, well, Ichigo, it looked like you upgraded." Uryu said.

"What do you mean?"

"The new captain of the new squad." Uryu said.

"Oh right, yeah."

The girls finally decided to get off him as they stood up. Ichigo got himself back up then was slapped across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

He turned around to see that it was Yoruichi that did it, "For leaving me."

Tears started to form in her eyes, "That's twice you left me and you've had no idea how much that hurt! You left me feeling heartbroken and I couldn't bare losing you. What if next time you never come back? What if you really died and remained dead for good? Do you have any idea how that'll…" She kept yabbering on and on.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Yoruichi's eyes widened as she closed her eyes enjoying this moment. She grabbed the collar of his Haori and made a fist with her other hand and gently slammed it onto his chest.

"Ok you two…" Uryu said.

"When do I get a turn?" Rangiku asked.

"And me?" Kukaku asked.

"Me too." Rukia, Nel, and Soifon said at the sametime.

Ichigo held onto Yoruichi and flash stepped away with her.

"What? Awww. I wanted a turn." Kukaku said.

Ichigo and Yoruichi now appeared in his room, "Ichigo…you don't know how much I need you right now." She said.

She grabbed the collar of his Haori and quickly took it off tossing it aside.

"I can tell that you do." He said.

She pushed him onto his bed, "Ugh… I forgot to ask you Yoruichi."

"What's that?"

"Why are you still going to my school?"

"How do you know if I am or not?"

Ichigo pointed at her uniform, "You're still wearing the uniform."

She rolled her eyes, "Because I felt like staying. Is their a problem with that?"

He waved his hands in front of him, "No, no, no, I was just curious."

She crawled onto the bed pinning him down on all fours as she leaned her face closer to his, "Why don't you stop being so curious and let's just have some fun."

She leaned further in kissing him as she started unbuttoning her school shirt. He kissed her back and helped her unbuttoning the rest of her shirt. She quickly took it off throwing it aside. He stared at her for a good moment since she was wearing a purple bra seeing how this is his first time ever getting this far.

"See something you like?" She started fondling her own breast teasing him.

He couldn't think of anything to say since he had his attention on her breast.

"I'll take that as a yes." She grinned as she grabbed his shirt and quickly threw it away. He began to blush seeing how demanding she was being and the fact that this is his first time.

She placed her hands on his abs rubbing all over it, "Oh my Ichigo, looks like you've been working out."

She reached back undoing her pigtail letting her hair fall down straight, "…You defenitly look better with your hair straight down." He said.

"Oh? So I don't look good even when I have it tied up?"

"That's not what I meant, I was just saying…" He was cut off when she pushed her lips right onto his.

She slid her hands down to his pants sliding them off. He helped her and instantly took them off tossing it where the rest of their clothes were.

She giggled a bit, "As figured, orange boxers."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, seeing that it's your favorite color." As she giggled.

"So what if it's my favorite? I just like the look of it, that's all."

She quickly took her skirt off tossing it with the rest while he kept yabbering on about the color of his boxers. He finally stopped talking and looked back at her, "Is this any better?" She asked him.

She was now just wearing her purple bra along with a thong, "Ye… Ugh… yeah…" He said barely finishing his statement.

"Oh? Ok, why purple huh? Your favorite…" He was cut off.

"Oh shut up and just fuck me already." She said as she shot herself down kissing him again.

He returned the kiss then wrapped his arms around her waist. He then slid his arms up to her bra and untied it as he dropped it.

"Well, you got what you wanted. What do you think?" She said fondling her breast again.

"I ugh…"

The door in his room slammed opened, "Ichigo! I say…" His dad stopped and saw Ichigo and Yoruichi.

Ichigo and Yoruichi quickly covered themselves with the sheets.

"Oh son! You're finally becoming a man!"

"Dad! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Yoruichi quickly reached for her bra putting it back on. She quickly grabbed her shirt as well putting it back on and buttoning it.

"I'm just so glad for you son!"

She got up off the bed and quickly put her skirt back on.

"Damn it dad. Now look what you did!"

She turned her attention to Ichigo, "I think it's best to do this when it's just the two of us here." She winked at him and left.

Ichigo's dad was laughing at how she left since he came in then he was sent flying to the other side of the hallway by being kicked by Ichigo.

"Thanks a lot dad." He said shutting his door then locked it.

He sighed seeing that she really left and wasn't even nearby, "Damn it dad, way to ruin everything." He said to himself.

He walked to his bed and sat down looking down at the ground. He almost had the chance to lose his virginity just now, that was until his dad spoiled it by barging into his room.

"Ichigo! Open the door!"

He sighed, "Hang on Rukia."

He got up and unlocked his door then opened it to see Rukia and Nel. He went back to his bed and sat back down. Rukia and Nel walked in closing his door and locked it.

"I can tell Yoruichi was about to be your first till your dad ruined it." Rukia said.

He sighed, "Yeah... wait, how did you know?"

"We saw her leave in a rush with a smile on her face."

He sighed and just sat there on his bed. Rukia and Nel were lost in their minds seeing him only in his boxers.

"You know Ichigo, since your door's locked this time. I say we have some fun don't you say?" Rukia said.

He looked up and saw that they were still attending his school as well, "Wait a sec, Nel? Since when did you start attending my school?"

"Oh, about a couple months ago after… your death."

"Why though?"

"Just thought it would be something to do in this world and to make sure Ulquiorra doesn't plan anything."

"Oh…" He said looking back down at the ground.

Nel walked up to him and gently lifted him up, "It's nothing to be sad about just because your dad ruined your moment."

"I agree." Rukia said.

"I guess you're right."

Nel pushed him back making him lay down while she got on him sitting on his lap putting her legs on each side of him and placing her hands down on his chest.

"Nel?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't you remember?" She asked.

"Umm… remember what? Oh wait, yeah…"

Nel grabbed the front of her shirt and just ripped it off. Rukia and Ichigo were shocked of how badly she wanted him. She got up off the bed taking her skirt off and then went right back sitting on his lap. She was now wearing a green bra with green brazilian thong. He had no idea what to do, he felt like he wanted to be with Yoruichi rather than the others, but with all these girls coming onto him, it was adding so much pressure on him.

"I can't do this…" He said.

Nel gave him a frown and raised an eyebrow, "You told me that day, not then because you were going to the pool. then you died trying to save your friend, but now you're back and it has been two months. I think I waited long enough."

"But I…" He was cut off when Nel leaned down on him giving him a warm kiss.

Rukia stood there frozen watching Nel just taking complete control of this situation.

"Nel…" Was all he could say.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"If you want to do this, can it atleast wait?" He asked.

"Wait? What if you end up dead and never return?"

"I won't die. I promise." He said smiling.

Nel gave him a worried look that he might not be able to back that up, but then she smiled hearing him say that he promised. She leaned down on him giving him a warm passionate kiss then she leand back up looking down in Ichigo's eyes as he did to her as well. She smiled then got up respecting what he asked for and put her clothes back on.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

Rukia was smiling happy to see that he didn't go off on her like he did to Rangiku. Ichigo got up off his bed and lied down on the pallet that was still there. Nel went to his bed tucking herself in hoping to get some sleep. Rukia opened the door to his closet laying on her bed then closing the door.

Ichigo woke up from his sleep and looked around to see that Rukia and Nel were gone. He got up taking a deep yawn and saw a note on his dresser. He walked to it grabbing the note and it said, _"Ichigo, we decided to get to school early just for the hell of it. –Rukia." _

"Damn those two going without me." He said to himself.

He walked to his closet grabbing his uniform putting it on and looked at the clock that he had plenty of time till class started. He walked downstairs and realized it was really quiet. He looked around to see that his dad and sisters were not here. He was wondering where they could've been at. He looked around to see if they might've left a note but turned out that they didn't.

"Where the hell could they be?" He asked himself.

"Hello there Ichigo." He quickly turned around with shock seeing who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How… how did you know where I live Shinji?" He asked.

"It's not hard finding you." He answered.

"But anyway, the next time Aizen comes, I want you to tell me so I can give him a little payback." He said smiling.

"Umm, why?"

"Because, that bastard was the one that gave me and the others the masks."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me that he was the one to do that?"

"Yes."

He softened his eyes, "Alright, I will."

"Good." Shinji then vanished.

Ichigo shrugged and went to the kitchen to grab a slice of bread placing it in the toaster. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured some water in it. He caught the toast as it popped out and quickly ate it then drinking his water. He was thinking about going to school or not because he was in a mood to train. He drank the rest of his water and decided it would be best to just go to school and train afterwards.

**Location: School.**

Just as Ichigo was about open the door to his class, he felt a strong spiritual pressure leaking above the school.

"Shit, not now…" He said to himself.

He ran down the hallway looking for a safe place for his body to lie at. He turned the corner and bumped right into Ryo. He quickly grabbed her hand to keep her from falling as she blushed, "Are you alright Kunieda?" He asked her.

"Ichigo…"

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me by my last name and just call me Ryo." She sighed.

He laughed a bit, "Oh, sorry."

Ryo was still blushing that he was holding her hand still, "Ugh… Ichigo…"

"What?"

He looked at his hand and realized he was still holding hers and let go, "Oh, sorry." He laughed again as a small blush came upon his face.

He felt the spiritual pressure getting stronger, "Ugh… sorry Ryo, I need to get going."

He quickly ran down the hallway again, "Ichigo! Class is this way!" She yelled but was a bit too late.

"Where's he going?" She asked herself.

She then followed him since she was curious. Ichigo stopped in the middle of the hallway and saw the janitor's room. He opened the door and walked in closing it, as for Ryo, she was hiding around the corner of the hallway as she saw him going into the janitor's room.

"Why would he need to go in there?" She asked herself.

She quickly ran to the door and peeked in the window watching him. He grabbed the soul badge out of his pocket and pressed it against himself turning into his soul reaper form with his haori on. His real body drops leaning against the wall while he flash stepped out of there heading toward the roof.

"Huh? He just presses a badge looking them on himself and clones himself but with a different look?" She asked herself.

She opened the door walking in and closed the door behind her. She walked to his unconscious body, "Ichigo?"

She poked him a few times while his body showed no reaction.

"Hmm… so that clone of his must be the real Ichigo." She said to herself.

She decided to wait there till he came back.

Ichigo finally appeared on the roof of the school looking around to see where it could be what direction it was coming from. A garganta opened above him, "Damn it, it better not be who I think it is." He said to himself.

Ulquiorra walked of the garganta, "Ulquiorra!" Ichigo yelled.

Ulquiorra turned his attention to him, "What is it? Oh, well, isn't this shocking. You're a captain now."

He ignored that comment, "You know you're not wanted here!"

"I see, but as you can see, I'm still a student of your school and must still attend."

"I suggest you walk back into that portal and go back." Ichigo said grabbing his Zanpakuto preparing himself.

Ulquiorra sighed, a small figure walked out of the garganta along with another one behind it but it was much larger.

"What the hell?" He asked himself.

Once they walked out of the garganta, the portal closed leaving Wonderweiss Margera and Fura, which was the giant hollow behind Margera.

"Margera, take care of him, I got to get to class." Ulquiorra said as he vanished.

"Uh…" Was all Margera could say.

He opened his mouth forming a cero. Ichigo stood there with a smirk look, while Margera shot his cero towards Ichigo. Ichigo held up his arm and stopped the cero with his hand

"Ugh?" Margera said.

Ichigo clenched his hand into a fist making the cero to vanish. He flash stepped behind Margera, "I feel terrible fighting a child, but I'm not going to waste my time with you."

He stabbed his sword through Margera's back. Margera's chest shot out a lot of blood, "Ugh?" Was all he could say.

Ichigo pulled his sword out of Margera and looked up at Fura, "What can you do?" He asked himself.

Fura opened its mouth as it poured at gillians, "Ah. So gillians huh? The highest class of a meno. Well… I'll make sure that their won't be anymore menos' attacking my town."

He picked up his sword, "Getsuga Tenshou!" He swung his sword down shooting a blue spiritual blast destroying all the gillians and continued firing at Fura. The blast made impact on Fura causing it to shatter and vanish.

"Hmm… that was too easy." He said to himself.

He turned around to see that Margera was gone. He looked around and couldn't feel his spiritual pressure or anything.

"Damn, so he was still alive." He said to himself.

Ichigo decided to let this go and flash stepped his way back to the janitor's room. He appeared back in the room, "Ichigo?"

He turned around to see Ryo standing next to his real body, "Ryo?"

"What was that just now?" She asked him.

"You mean you can see me?"

"Yes."

"I… I didn't know you could see me like this."

Ichigo walked back into his real body as he stood back up.

"Ichigo. What's going on?" She asked him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"But Ichigo, when I saw you make a clone of yourself or whatever that was, I could feel something strange from the roof. What was that?"

"You mean to tell me you can feel spiritual pressure too?"

Ryo by now was getting confused of what he meant by spiritual pressure.

"I guess." She said.

He sighed, "I guess I should tell you. Ok, what you saw when I somehow cloned myself… well; it wasn't a clone. Basically, that badge you saw is something I press on myself which calls out my spirit making my spirit come out of me, which is called a soul reaper."

"Soul reaper?"

"Yes, and when it does that, it makes my real body go unconscious until I come back to it. Now, with what you said you felt on the roof, that's called spiritual pressure or energy, however you want to put it. It's something that limits our power but yet, let's us fight."

"Hmm… Ok, I'm pretty much getting of what you're saying, no need to continue." She said.

"Alright." He answered opening the door.

Ryo stood there thinking it over of how it all works, "Ryo."

She snapped out of it, "Um yes?"

"You coming?"

"Oh, right." She smiled following Ichigo to class.

They arrived at the door to the class. Ichigo opened the door, "So glad that you could join us Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kunieda. May I ask you why you're both late?"

"Just had a late start is all..." Ichigo answered for them both and then turned his attention to Ulquiorra.

Ichigo pointed at Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra come outside for a minute will ya?" He asked.

Yoruichi and the others along with the whole class turned their attention to them both, "Hmm… sure why not?"

Ulquiorra got up from his desk and walked slowly down the row.

"Mr. Kurosaki, what do you think you're doing?" The teacher asked.

"Just going to have a small talk."

"Well, it can wait…" She was cut off.

"No it can't." Ichigo said.

The class was all watching Ulquiorra going to Ichigo.

"Don't make me call Kagine." The teacher said.

"Go ahead, call your man lover then." Ichigo said.

The class started to laugh while the teacher blushed. She picked up the phone calling Kagine.

Ryo placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder while he turned around looking at her, "Ichigo…"

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen like last time." He smiled at her.

She gave him a fake smile hoping that he was right.

"Yes, Kagine Mr. Kurosaki and Cifer need an escort to the principle's office. They won't listen to me." The teacher said.

"Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up.

Ichigo turned around just to end up being punched in the face by Ulquiorra taking them both to the hallway while Ulquiorra closed the door. This caused the whole class to jump out of their seats and ran to the door watching out the window.

"Damn it! Was that necessary?"

"That was for killing Fura and hurting Margera."

"Anyway, I want you to tell me why Aizen keeps coming after me just for me to join you all in Las Noches."

Ulquiorra sighed, "I thought he made that clear to you, but anyway he just wants you to join us due to your released form and how powerful you really are. Seeing how you put up an extremely close match against Kaname, made him even more interested in you."

"So, if he keeps coming and I keep declining, is he going to keep trying?"

"Well, once he gets annoyed with it, he will just kill you."

"Like that'll ever happen."

"Anyway, seeing how we're not allies and more as an enemy toward each other, could you do me a small favor?" Ichigo asked.

"And what is that?"

"Could you ask him…" He was cut off.

"Ok you two, you're coming with me." Kagine said putting each hand on their shoulder.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra looked at each other and they both punched Kagine in the face knocking him out cold.

"Kagine!" The teacher screamed from inside the class.

The students started to laugh.

"Anyway, I want you to ask him if there's a small possibility that he could stop this."

"I doubt he will, but, I guess it couldn't hurt." Ulquiorra said.

Kagine got back up rubbing his face, "Ok you two, you're asking…" He was cut off again being knocked out again by Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"Don't think that this conversation changes anything." Ulquiorra said.

"Hmph, I didn't think it would anyway."

They walked back to the class and opened the door, "Mr. Kurosaki and Cifer." The teacher said.

They both sighed, "What?" They asked at the same time.

Kagine got back up and rubbed his face again, "Ok you two, I warned you both."

"Kagine stop please." The teacher said.

"Mr. Kurosaki and Cifer, I want you to apologize to Kagine."

The students went back to their seats to watch since they were both back in the classroom.

"Hmm…" Ichigo thought about it.

"No." Ulquiorra said which Ichigo was thinking the same thing.

"Mr. Cifer!"

"No, he didn't need to be hear because we were discussing something important during the matter. And that call you made was uncalled for, you didn't take a moment to think about what we were going to do." Ichigo said.

"That's pretty much it." Ulquiorra said agreeing with him.

"Ugh… I…" The teacher couldn't think of anything to say.

"You little punks! You think you can knock out a coach like that?"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra both sighed and punched him again knocking him out.

"You see what you did Ms. Ochi? Since you called him and what Ulquiorra and I did, you know how angry he easily gets. He's just going to bitch and whine about this for awhile now." Ichigo said.

The teacher was pointing at Ichigo and Ulquiorra trying to think of something to say. She sighed, "Just take your seats."

Ulquiorra walked back to his seat along with Ichigo.

_Hours later._

The bell rang dismissing them for lunch, "Ichigo!"

He turned around to see Keigo, "What?"

"Are you and Ulquiorra starting to become friends?"

This made him jump, "Tck, not even close. We'll never become friends, NEVER."

"Ok ok, sheesh, calm down."

"Sorry, just because we went to go talk about something doesn't mean it'll change anything."

"Ichigo."

He turned around again to see Yoruichi, Soifon, and Kukaku, "What?"

"Let's go eat some…" Yoruichi was cut off.

"Ichigo."

He turned around again to see Ryo, "Oh, hey. What's up?" He asked.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" She asked trying not to blush.

"Ugh…" Yoruichi and the others were starting to get ticked.

"Sure, why not." He said.

"Come on then." She smiled grabbing his hand.

Yoruichi and the girls got jealous, "Ugh. Damn it, I wish most these girls will realize that he's ours and not theirs." She said.

Ryo led Ichigo to the front of the school and stopped them at a tree, "This is where I usually eat." She said.

Leaves were falling off the tree with the wind blowing, "It's so peaceful here." He said looking up at the sky.

She smiled, "Which is why I chose this spot."

She looked at him when he was still looking up at the sky, "He's so cute when he's calm." She said to herself.

"Ichigo!" They turned their attention to the side seeing Keigo coming.

"What is it Keigo?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, just surprised to see you and Ryo together." He said.

Ichigo blushed hearing what Keigo had to say, "Ugh… I…" Was all he could say.

Ryo giggled seeing him blushing, "So, you two going out now?" Keigo asked.

This caused Ryo to blush now.

Keigo laughed, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"No, we're not going out…" Ichigo said.

"Oh?"

"We're just about to lunch together is all."

"Well, isn't that still like a date that happens in school?"

Ichigo blushed again making Ryo blush as well, "Ah haha, so you two are going out after all."

Ichigo sighed and thought that it would be best just to make him think that they are so he would shut up, "Yes we are."

"I knew it! Oh Ichigo, I'm so proud of you." Keigo said patting his back.

"You feeling proud of me? Keigo, when have you ever gone on a date or been with a girl in your life?" Ichigo asked.

"Ugh…" He had no answer since he hasn't.

Ryo giggled, "Mhmm… you haven't ever." He said laughing.

"I'll get a girl… eventually."

Ichigo laughed again, "Come talk to me when you do."

Keigo ran off back to the school trying to get with one.

Ichigo turned back around facing Ryo, "Anyway, sorry about…" He was cut off.

"Ichigo… did you really mean that?" She asked.

"Mean what?"

"That we're going out together."

He blushed again, "Ugh… no no no, I just said that just so he would shut up." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh…" That's all she could say as she turned her attention down at the ground.

"Did you think we were?" He asked her.

"Well… kind of."

"Kind of? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I asked you if you wanted to eat lunch with me which to me was a date. But, I don't know what you think of it from your perspective."

He blushed since she thought that this was a date, "Well…"

She turned her attention back to him wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Ah hell, why not." He said.

She smiled throwing herself at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Yoruichi and the others were standing next to the front doors of the school watching everything, "Great, another Ichigo fanatic." Kukaku said.

Ryo pulled out her lunch from her bag, "Whatcha got there?" He asked.

"Oh, just some rice balls is all."

She started to eat one of them enjoying her time with Ichigo as well. He leaned against the tree with her next to him while he looked up at the sky enjoying the relaxation.

"So… Ichigo don't you think…" She was cut off by the bell, which rang telling them that lunch is over.

"Aw… lunch is done already." She said sadly.

She finished her rice ball and got up getting ready to head back to class, "Ichigo aren't you coming?"

He was still staring up at the sky, "Umm I think I'll stay here a bit, I'm enjoying the sight." He said.

She smiled seeing how relaxed he was. She sat back down next to him smiling and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, he looks like he's enjoying his time." Soifon said.

"Yeah… he's enjoying it a bit too much." Kukaku said.

"He should be spending time with us and not her. He can always do that later with her." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo finally got up, "I think we better get back to class if we don't want Ms. Ochi whining about us being late." He said.

She smiled grabbing his hand as he pulled her up to her feet.

"We should get to class before them or else he would be suspicious if we were spying on him or not." Kukaku said.

"You're right." Yoruichi agreed as they ran back into the school.

Ichigo and Ryo appeared in front of the classroom's door, "Damn it."

"We're late aren't we?"

"Yeah." He said looking through the window seeing Yoruichi and everyone.

"Oh well." He said opening the door with Ryo right behind him.

"Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kunieda, where have you two been?" The teacher asked.

"Just a little late and I don't think it's any of your business." He answered her.

He walked in with Ryo right next to him, "I'm not liking your behavior lately Mr. Kurosaki."

"Oh well, get over it."

Ryo walked to her seat while Ulquiorra walked past her. Ichigo looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"What are you…" Ichigo was cut off by Ulquiorra, which he kicked him out to the hallway and walked at him closing the classroom door again.

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled getting out of his seat and ran to the door watching out the window along with the rest of the class.

"Ok, seriously, you need to stop with the attacks if you're just wanting to talk."

"Well, you forget that I despise you and there for you know that."

"Yeah yeah, what is it anyway?"

"I asked Aizen."

"What did he say?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "He said that he'll never stop. As long as you live, he'll be coming at you with a trick or whatever."

"Damn it! I've had it!"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I want you to do me one more favor."

He sighed, "And what is that?"

"I want you too tell him that… I wish to challenge him."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"I'm going to end this. Tell him if I win, he leaves me alone."

"What if he wins?"

"…I'll join him and the rest of you at Las Noches."

Ulquiorra sighed, "Alright, I'll tell him whenever I see him."

The door slammed open, "Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Cifer, get back in this classroom at once!" The teacher yelled.

Two figures came down the hallway toward Ichigo and Ulquiorra, "Are these two giving you trouble Ms. Ochi?"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra turned their attention to the two.

Ichigo sighed, "Haven't you learned your lesson yet Reiichi?"

"Don't get cocky Ichigo, you only got away that time because of Chad." He answered.

"Mr. Oshima…" The teacher was cut off.

"We'll take care of this." He told the teacher.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra turned their attention to the second person, "Who are they?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well, the guy with the gay yellow looking hair style is Reiichi Oshima."

"Gay looking style?" Reiichi was getting pissed.

Ulquiorra pointed at the smaller person who was too quiet, "What about him?"

Ichigo sighed, "That's Tetsuo Momohara. He's probably still upset that I didn't join the karate club with him."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I'll show you what happens when there isn't any interferences!" Reiichi yelled charging at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, "Even without help, you still wouldn't be able to lay a hit on me."

"Oh yeah! Watch me!" Reiichi pulled back his arm and punched at Ichigo.

He was stopped and looked to his side to see Ulquiorra who caught his punch.

"Don't interfere!" Reiichi yelled. Ulquiorra sighed and swung his foot kicking Reiichi in his gut sending him flying down the hall.

Tetsuo charged at Ulquiorra and jumped up in the air. Tetsuo threw his leg in front of himself getting ready to kick Ulquiorra, but was stopped by Ichigo who caught his foot and spun him a bit throwing him toward Reiichi. The class looked at Ichigo and Ulquiorra with amazement seeing how they took out Reiichi along with Tetsuo with ease.

"That was a waste of time." Ichigo said.

Ulquiorra kept his eyes closed, "Yeah."

They turned around walking back into the classroom while everyone backed up letting them in. They sat back in their seats and looked at everyone, "Ugh… why are you all still standing and staring?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone snapped out of it and went back to their seats while the teacher went back to the front of the class.

"I think they're starting to get along." A student said to another.

"We're not getting along! Its just business." Ichigo yelled in anger.

_Hours later._

The bell rang dismissing everyone from class, "Ichigo!" Keigo yelled.

He sighed, "What Keigo?"

"We should…" Ryo cut him off while she wrapped herself around Ichigo's right arm and looked at him.

"Oh, hey Ryo." He said smiling.

"Hey how about…" She was cut off.

"Oh will you two give it a rest?" Keigo asked.

They both turned their attention to Keigo, "Huh?" They both asked.

"We all know that you two are together."

Ichigo and Ryo both blushed, "You both come in class together now and it's obvious." Keigo continued.

"Ugh…" Was all Ichigo could say but then was cut off.

"Why don't you two just kiss each other already?"

The students along with Yoruichi and the rest of the gang turned their attention to Ichigo and Ryo. Ichigo and Ryo were still blushing since they were the center of attention now. He looked in Ryo's eyes as she looked in his eyes, "Oh just kiss each other already!" A student yelled.

"He better not do it…" Kukaku said.

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi said to herself.

Ichigo and Ryo's eyes softened, "Come on!" Another student yelled.

Keigo walked by them and bumped into Ryo purposely making her push forward on him and was now kissing him. She blushed seeing that she was kissing Ichigo, "About time!" Keigo yelled.

Yoruichi slammed her fist onto her desk, "Damn it Ichigo." She said to herself.

Ryo wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He lifted up his arm and brushed her hair up getting it out from in front of her eyes.

"Ok you two…" Keigo said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist not wanting to let go. He slid his tongue into her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance.

"…Ugh… ok… Ichigo… Ryo." Keigo said.

They finally broke apart catching their breath.

"Finally, I think you two just need to get a room." Keigo said.

"Well…" Ichigo stopped what he was saying and felt a strong spiritual pressure nearby.

Ulquiorra turned to look at Ichigo and nodded, "So it's him." He said to himself.

"Wait what?" Keigo asked.

"Ichigo…" Ryo said worrying.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said then ran out of the class.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled but was too late.

"Where's he going?" Soifon asked.

"I don't know, but I can't sense him anymore." Yoruichi said.

**Location: Karasu River.**

Ichigo appeared at the river once again, "I know you're here Aizen. Come out!"

"Well, well, angry are we?"

"I'm just going to end this."

He grabbed his zanpakuto and held it out in front of him, "Bankai."

His sword turned into a black katana, "I'm not holding back." He covered his face with his hand and slid it down as a hollow mask appeared.

He pointed his katana at Aizen, "Get ready!" He yelled charging at him.

Aizen grinned, "I guess I shouldn't hold back either."

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He swung his sword shooting a black and red blast at him.

It caused a massive explosion once it hit Aizen. Ichigo backed up a bit away from the smokescreen. His eyes widened, seeing something completely different about Aizen.

"What…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Once the smoke cleared, Aizen wasn't in his normal form.

"I guess I shouldn't hold back either since I heard your offer and I should also congratulate you for becoming a captain of the new squad. "

He turned into a phantom-like figure. His face is covered with a white canvas and his outfit is now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hogyoku is embedded in him. His Zanpakuto was fused to his arm.

"I'll make sure to make this quick." He said.

Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say.

"You better hope you're ready for this Ichigo." Aizen said as he appeared behind Ichigo.

He swung his sword down his back cutting into his flesh, "Come on Ichigo, show me that released form of yours."

He refused to go into that hollow form again as he swung his katana back at him.

"You refuse to use it huh?" He grabbed his katana and crushed it into pieces.

He swung his foot at Ichigo kicking him in the gut sending him flying down to the ground.

"Well, what are you going to do now without your Zanpakuto?"

Ichigo got up looking up at him, "I'll still defeat you Aizen!"

Another massive amount of spiritual pressure leaked in the area where they were fighting. They turned their attention to the bridge to see Shinji.

"Well hello there… Aizen." Shinji said.

"Shinji no!" Ichigo yelled.

"What?"

"Don't interfere, I challenged him and I will defeat him on my own."

"Damn it Ichigo, you know you're a fool if you fight him alone."

Aizen was getting impatient and pointed at Ichigo, "Cero."

He shot a large white blast at Ichigo, "Shit."

He quickly dodged it, "Ichigo, you know you won't stand a chance, so you might as well come with me to Las Noches."

"Never!"

Shinji was sitting on the railing on the bridge watching them.

"Alright then." Aizen appeared behind Ichigo cutting down his back again making the cut larger as blood shot out.

"Come on Ichigo, you're better than that."

His hollow mask broke into piececs falling off his face.

"Well, it looks like you have reached your limit."

"Damn it, I was hoping to defeat you without having to use this."

"Use what?"

A massive amount of black and red spiritual energy spun around Ichigo trapping him inside. Aizen quickly backed away to watch and was finally getting to fight him like this. Once his spirit energy vanished, he was now in his released form.

"Now this should be interesting." Shinji thought to himself.

"Finally." Was all Aizen said.

Ichigo held out both of his arms as two katanas appeared in each of his hands.

"Oh, this is new." Aizen said.

He charged at Aizen with an incredible amount of speed, "You're even faster than last time."

He appeared in front of Aizen and swung his katana up cutting along his stomach.

"Damn." Aizen backed up a bit.

Ichigo charged at him again swinging his katanas at him several times. Aizen easily dodged each swing from them until he backed up into a tree. Ichigo lifted up one of his arms and swung down just to end up cutting the tree in half. He turned around to see Aizen in the air. Ichigo formed a cero between his horns and shot it at him while charging at him after he fired it. Aizen quickly swung his arm at it making it shoot towards elsewhere while Ichigo was right in front of him and swung his sword from the side cutting into Aizen's flesh.

"You have become stronger than before. Even after that fight with Kaname." Aizen said.

Ichigo ignored him as black flames formed between both his katanas. He charged at Aizen again as the black flames increased in power. He crossed his katanas together and swung them apart firing a black flamed X shape blast at Aizen. His eyes widened in surprise to see a few new tricks of his and quickly dodged it. Aizen held up his sword as green flames surrounded it. Ichigo's katanas formed black flames again around his and charged at Aizen. Aizen charged at Ichigo as well, they swung at each other as their swords collided each other causing a massive explosion.

Yoruichi and the gang were walking around school grounds still, "I can't believe he really kissed her." Kukaku said.

"Yeah… I think he needs to be punished." Yoruichi said while winking at them.

"We should go find…" Soifon stopped her statement.

"What is it Soifon?" Kukaku asked.

She pointed at the explosion that came from the river, "What's going on over there?" Kukaku asked.

"It's Ichigo." Soifon answered.

"What? Black and green flames?" Yoruichi asked in confusion.

"I don't know but we better get over there and see for ourselves." Soifon said.

Ichigo was standing on the ground looking up at the smoke to see if Aizen was still there. A blast of green flames shot out of the smoke crashing down on Ichigo. Aizen remained standing in the air watching where Ichigo was standing being burned by his green flames. Ichigo appeared below Aizen and swung his katana shooting a blast of black flames. He quickly dodged it and was keeping his distance from him.

"I'll admit Ichigo, you have improved a lot." Aizen said.

"But I'm afraid I have to call in my assistant." He continued.

Kaname appeared next to Aizen already in his released form, "Get ready Ichigo." Aizen said.

"Wait!" Shinji yelled.

They turned their attention to Shinji, "Aizen, you were challenged by Ichigo and you had to call in for help? You know that means you lost, this was just supposed to be between you and him."

"Well, I don't plan to waste anytime because I can sense some of his friends coming."

Shinji stood up putting his hollow mask on, "Shinji! Don't!" Ichigo yelled in a hollow like tone.

"I also have to get some payback on Kaname as well, so don't interfere. I can take them both."

"But Ichigo, you're facing Aizen and Kaname. You can't take them on your own!" Shinji yelled.

"I said let me take care of them!" He yelled back.

"Damn it Ichigo." Shinji said to himself sitting back down.

Kaname appeared behind Ichigo but then was sent flying by Ichigo kicking him away. Aizen appeared in front of Ichigo and cut along his gut. He formed a cero between his horns as Aizen backed away a good distance and realized that he wasn't going to fire it at him. He turned around and shot it at Kaname. The cero was not any ordinary cero that he just fired, it had black flames surrounding it making it a even more powerful blast. Yoruichi and the others finally appeared to see Ichigo in his released form.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled.

He looked down at them, "Yoruichi, Kukaku, Soifon, get out of here!" He yelled then was sent flying by Aizen's kick.

Yoruichi and the others gasped to see Aizen in his released form as well, "He's fighting Aizen…" Kukaku said to them.

"That's not all." Soifon said as she pointed at where the black flames were.

They looked carefully and saw Kaname in the flames, "What! Why's he taking them both on his own?" Kukaku demanded.

"Allow me to explain." Shinji appeared in front of the girls.

"See, Ichigo challenged Aizen to a match between them, but then Aizen called in Kaname because he was losing patience and was going to end this. But, since he called in Kaname, Aizen lost the challenge but won't stop."

"Then why aren't you helping him?" Kukaku asked.

"Because he told me not to interfere." He answered.

"But you know that he can't handle them on his own." Yoruichi said.

"That's where you're wrong. Just watch." Shinji said turning his attention back to Ichigo along with the others.

Aizen charged at Ichigo along with Kaname. Ichigo's katanas turned into black flames covering his arms. He swung his arm pointing at Aizen and Kaname and shot a blast of black fire. Aizen back handed it sending it firing elsewhere and then was sent flying along with Kaname being hit by the second blast. Ichigo held up his arm opening a garganta as several hollows came leaking out of it.

"Ah, so this must be what you were talking about Kaname." Aizen said.

"Yeah, but he summoned menos' last time and not hollows."

The hollows all charged after them charging up their ceroes.

"How can Ichigo even do that?" Soifon asked in confusion.

"You forget that he's also part hollow." Shinji said.

They all shot their ceroes at them which Aizen and Kaname easily dodged, "Aizen." Kaname said.

"Yeah I know."

More hollows came leaking out of the garganta, "Kaname, you take care of the hollows. I'll take care of Ichigo."

Kaname charged after the swarm of hollows while Aizen went after Ichigo. Ichigo saw Aizen coming and shot a cero at him without having to charge it. Aizen quickly dodged it then was sent flying down to the ground by another blast from Ichigo. He turned his attention to Kaname and charged after him.

"Damn it." Aizen said getting back up and quickly went back after him.

Kaname was easily destroying the hollows but more just kept coming out of the garganta. Kaname turned around in shock to see Ichigo there. He held out his arm as his katana formed back in his hand and cut off all of Kaname's arms. Ichigo quickly vanished as Kaname turned around and was sent crashing down to the ground being hit by the hollows' ceroes. He looked down at Kaname watching him crashing down into the ground.

"It's over." Aizen said.

He held up his sword as it turned into a green flame sword. He swung it at him cutting Ichigo's left arm off. He looked down seeing his arm fall off and looked back at Aizen. Aizen quickly backed away while Ichigo shot another cero at him. He took that chance to regenerate his arm back. Aizen appeared behind him piercing his green flamed sword through his back and came out from his stomach. Aizen backed up a bit while Ichigo looked down at his green flamed sword coming out from his stomach. He grabbed his sword by the hilt and pulled it out and swung it at Aizen cutting into his arm.

"How is that possible? When I stabbed it into you, it should've absorbed all of your spirit energy." Aizen said as he was losing some of his own.

Ichigo pointed both arms at him firing a black flame blast at him. Aizen dropped down to the ground being burned still. Kaname appeared behind Ichigo but was stopped by being blasted away by Ichigo's cero. He looked at both Kaname and Aizen knowing that this was seeming a bit too easy from Aizen that is. He turned his attention down at Aizen then quickly blocked the green flames from hitting him with his katana. He swung his katana down causing the blast to fade. Aizen appeared behind him and grabbed Ichigo by his neck and pointed at his forehead.

"It's time you join us." Aizen said.

Ichigo's body vanished and turned out to be Kaname in his grasp, "What the hell!" Aizen said.

He let go of Kaname, "It was an illusion?"

Ichigo appeared behind both of them and swung each of his katanas' at them cutting into their flesh.

"I'm sorry Lord Aizen, but I can't go on." Kaname said.

"Kaname?" Aizen was confused.

Ichigo appeared in front of Kaname and swung his katana at his neck decapitating him.

"…Kaname!" Aizen yelled.

Kaname's body along with his head fell down to the ground covered in blood. Aizen looked down at his dead companion. Ichigo was sent flying by Aizen's kick and then an enormous amount of green spiritual energy surrounded him. Ichigo stopped himself from flying any further and watched him to see what he was planning. The spiritual energy then moved itself next to Aizen and was forming a body.

"What is that?" Soifon asked.

Shinji's eyes widened, "This isn't good."

"What's he doing?" Yoruichi demanded to know.

"Just watch." He told her.

The spirit energy vanished and showed a clone of Aizen's released form. Ichigo's eyes widened, "Now you'll have to deal with the both of us!" Both Aizens yelled out.

One charged at him while Ichigo was caught off guard but kicked him aside. The other Aizen appeared behind Ichigo and stabbed his hand through his back shooting it up causing a huge cut to go up his spine. He pulled his hand out as a several amount of blood shot out. The other Aizen appeared in front of Ichigo and kicked his face down sending him crashing down into the ground causing him to make a huge crator when he landed. They looked down at him and saw that he was completely covered in blood and that one of his arms were missing again. Ichigo's spirit energy formed around him regenerating his arm once again and then his spirit energy erupted into the air.

"Hmm, what could he be up to now?" Aizen asked himself.

Ichigo appeared behind the clone Aizen and swung his katana at him several times making it vanish.

"Damn it." Aizen said to himself.

He appeared behind Aizen punching him several times and then with his last punch shot a black flame energy blast sending him flying.

"Tck. This has to end now, I can't be wasting anymore time with him." Aizen said to himself.

He stopped himself from being blown away even further. He stood in the air as his whole body was being covered by green spitirual energy, "I'm going to end this with one blow."

He charged at Ichigo as his green flamed sword was overflowing with spirit energy. Ichigo did the same leaking all his spirit energy into his black katana and charged at him.

"Ichigo!"

"Aizen!"

They collided their swords on each others causing a massive explosion.

"Watch out!" Yoruichi yelled as her and the others covered their eyes trying to stand there ground.

Once the explosion eased down, Ichigo was standing on one side while Aizen was standing on the opposite side. A cut appeared on Ichigo's chest reaching up to his shoulder as it shot out blood. He lost his balance a bit and stabbed his katana into the ground to prevent him from falling. A cut appeared on Aizen as well also shooting out blood, but he was the one to end up falling.

"It's over Aizen." Ichigo said trying to keep his balance as his hollow form vanished and was now in his normal form.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled running over to him.

"Well… done… Ichigo." Aizen barely could say his whole sentence and his body turned into dust blowing away with the wind.

Ichigo lost his balance and fell to his knees still holding onto his katana.

"Ichigo!" She finally came up to him giving him some support for him to stand.

Kukaku and the other two came up to join with Yoruichi, "It's finally over…" Ichigo said to himself and passed out leaning his head onto Yoruichi's shoulder.

She placed her hand on his head, "Yes it is Ichigo and you finally did it." She said.

**Location: Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo leaned up and realized he was lying in his bed, "Ugh… ouch." He said placing his hand on his chest and realized he was all bandaged up.

The door opened to his room, "Feeling any better?"

He turned his attention to the door and saw Yoruichi, "Yeah…"

She walked over to him and sat on his bed, "I'm so proud of you Ichigo, not to mention very impressed."

"Well, I just wanted to be able to have a normal life without Aizen trying to trick me into joining him and the Espadas' at Las Noches. I couldn't stand it, just wanted some peace is all."

She smiled at him, "Well, you got what you wanted. Aizen's gone along with Kaname, you basically took care of the leader and his main companion."

He took a moment to think for a second, "Wait a second, Kaname… and Aizen… no, that's not all, there's still one left."

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Gin Ichimaru."

"Well, seeing how you took out both Kaname and Aizen all on your own at once, I'm pretty sure that Gin won't be a problem for you."

"Yeah… I hope so, because something during that fight didn't seem right."

"What is it?"

"I think it's best to wait and see."

"Well, ok then, you just relax and get some rest. Don't forget that tomorrow we need to be at school."

"I know." He said but then was stopped by Yoruichi when she kissed him then got up off his bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she vanished.

He smiled turning on his side and closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

**Morning**

Ichigo opened his eyes to see the sun was out shining through his window. He leaned up then placed his hand over his chest again to feel that he was still in pain. He got up out of bed walking to his closet. He opened the door grabbing one of his uniforms and put it on. He walked out his room and down the stairs to see that his family was eating breakfast.

"Good morning Ichigo." Yuzu said.

"Morning." He replied.

"Good morning son." His dad said not making an attack on him.

He was wondering what was up, for once his dad didn't bother to make an attack on him this morning.

"Ugh… morning to you too old man."

Karin was too busy eating her breakfast enjoying it so much.

"Would you like some breakfast Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"No thanks, I'm just going to head straight to school."

"Alright."

He walked out the front door and felt a hand on his shoulder, "Son, we need to talk."

His dad took him outside closing the door, "I know what happened yesterday."

"How?"

"You forget that I was also a soul reaper and can still feel the pressence of spirit energy. But anyway, I'm proud of you son, you defeated Kaname and Aizen."

"Thanks dad, it…" He was cut off.

"But now, since you did that, everyone in Las Noches has no clue what to do now, and the only thing they can do now is seek revenge for Aizen. Tthey could all come at you all together or whatever else they can do, who knows?"

"Don't worry dad, they…" He was cut off again.

"Son, you don't get it, they may not know what else to do, but they could be coming up with something to bring Kaname and Aizen back."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "But, who knows, they're probably lost in their mind for now." His dad said.

"I just thought that I would have to tell you that just for a warning and to prepare for whatever comes."

"Thanks dad."

"Now get to school son, don't be late."

He laughed a bit, "I won't." He said running his way too school.

**Location: School**

Ichigo opened the door to his classroom to realize that he was late, "Glad of you join us Mr. Kuro…" The teacher stopped what she was saying and pointed at his chest and arms.

"Mr. Kurosaki, what happened?"

"It's nothing." He said making his way to his seat.

He sat in his seat and saw a note on his desk and unfolded it and it said, _"All I can say is that I'm impressed that you defeated Kaname and Aizen. Everyone in Las Noches pretty much are lost in thought of what to do now. But it's something that won't last long, either they'll all come after you or find some way to bring Kaname and Lord Aizen back. –Ulquiorra._

He crumbled the letter up then placed his hand on his chest again still feeling the pain.

"Mr. Kurosaki, are you sure you're ok?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah… I'm…" He was stopped seeing that he passed out.

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled going up to him along with Ryo, Yoruichi, and the others.

"_What's going on?" He asked himself._

"_What's this pain?"_

"_It's Aizen's doing." Zangetsu said._

"_How?"_

"_That final blow of his is sealing some of your spirit energy away."_

"_Damn it." _

"_It won't seal it all away, it's still taking affect which is why you still feel like this.'_

"_I get it, so, Zangetsu… do you think I'm going to lose a lot of it?"_

"_Hmm I don't know even for myself, you may just lose it slowly and may not be able to use that release form ever again."_

"_Damn."_

"_All you can do is just continue what you're doing and just wait for it to stop although you may still be feeling uneasy."_

"_I'll try, thanks Zangetsu."_

Ichigo woke up and saw everyone surrounding him at his desk, "Ichigo, are you alright?" Keigo asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

Ryo gave him a worried look along with Yoruichi and the others.

"You all can stop surrounding me now."

Everyone shook their head and went back to their seat.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Don't worry, go on and continue."

The teacher's eyes widened and pointed at Ichigo's chest, "What is it?" He asked.

All the students turned their attention to Ichigo and saw what she was pointing at. He looked down to realize that he was bleeding again and it was soaking through the bandages and his shirt.

"_What the hell is going on? How come I started bleeding again? My body… it's feeling numb. I can't feel my arms."_

He grabbed a round of bandages and took off his shirt. He wrapped it around the blood soaked one and put his shirt back on.

"Sorry Ms. Ochi, you can…" He passed out again.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Ok class, I'm going to end today's class for just today, we should get Ichigo to the hospital." The teacher said.

**Location: Karakura Hospital.**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked around to realize that he wasn't in school or at home. He leaned up slowly and saw that he was in the emergency room of the hospital.

"What am I doing here?" He asked himself.

"You're finally awake."

He turned to his side to see Yoruichi along with Soifon and Kukaku.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, the first thing was that you passed out, then you woke up. After that, your wound started to bleed again. And then you passed out again." Kukaku said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." He said uneasily.

Yoruichi leaned over to him placing her hand on his forehead, "You think you'll be ok if we were to leave?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

She gave him a worried look then smiled and gave him a kiss and walked to the door. Soifon and Kukaku both gave him a kiss as well and walked out of the room with Yoruichi closing the door behind them.

"Ichigo."

He turned around to see Ulquiorra, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you or anything."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"To help you."

"Help me? How?"

"Well, that sealing move Aizen used on you before he was killed is wearing down."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen this move of his before and know exactly how it works."

"Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"This." He said pouring some of his own spirit energy into him.

"Wait, why are you doing this?"

"Because, you defeated both Aizen and Kaname, meaning you earned my respect."

Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say while Ulquiorra finished lending his spirit energy to him.

"That should be enough. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine actually… thanks."

"Anyway, the teacher said she decided to end class today due to how you were feeling, just thought you should know that."

"It's fine, tell her to do her job for me." He laughed a bit.

"Alright." Ulquiorra vanished.

Ichigo sighed and felt relieve that Ulquiorra didn't try to do anything.

**Location: School**

Ulquiorra appeared back in the classroom to see that some of the students and that the teacher was still here.

"Ms. Ochi, Ichigo said to don't worry and to do your job." Ulquiorra said.

"What? Did he tell you to tell me that?"

"Yes."

The teacher sighed relieved to hear that he was fine, "Alright class take your seats."

Everyone went back to their desk and took their seats.

_Hours later._

The bell rang dismissing everyone from class, "Ok everyone, be careful out there and pay your respects to Ichigo. We have no idea what happened to him and who knows what else can happen." The teacher said.

Ulquiorra stood up and saw Keigo in front of him, "Are you and Ichigo starting to become friends?" He asked.

Ulquiorra kept quiet for a bit then finally spoke, "Yes."

"Well, that's good."

Ryo interupted as she poked Ulquiorra on his shoulder, "Do you think that he's ok?" She asked him.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest is all." Ulquiorra said.

Ryo smiled in relief, "That's good."

"But wait a second." Keigo said.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked.

"How come you two are starting to become friends?"

"Because, he earned my respect of what he did."

Ryo's eyes widened then remembered yesterday of why he left, "Ulquiorra…" She said.

"What is it?"

"Yesterday… was that the reason he left class yesterday?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, after he left yesterday when he saw you nod at him and then seeing him this morning. Could it because he got in a fight with someone that was too much for him to handle?" She asked.

"So you can feel it too huh?" He asked.

She nodded, "Well, yes. He took on two very strong people that were too much for him to handle, but, somehow he pulled out and managed to defeat them on his own just barely." Ulquiorra said.

"But he's fine now." Ulquiorra said.

She looked down at the ground worried about him, "Don't worry, like I said, he just needs some rest and he'll be just fine."

She smiled again and nodded walking out of the classroom.

**Location: Karakura Hospital**

Ichigo got up out of the bed and walked out of his room.

"You shouldn't be up Mr. Kurosaki." A nurse said.

"I'm fine." He said.

"But…" The nurse was cut off.

"I'll be fine."

He continued walking down the hallway heading to the staircases, "Sir! You shouldn't be out of your room." Another nurse said.

"Just leave me alone."

He walked down the stairs to the first floor. When he finally got down to the first floor, a few nurses and doctors were standing in his way.

"You need to get back to your room sir." A doctor said.

Ichigo was getting upset, "I said I'm fine!"

A couple doctors went to him grabbing him, "Let me go!" Ichigo yelled.

He punched the doctors knocking them out, "I want out of here, so you should respect that and leave me alone!"

He stormed passed them heading to the main entrance and stopped at the main desk, "Can I have my clothes back?" He asked.

The desk lady handed him a box with his stuff that was in it. He put his clothes back on and wrapped a few bandages to cover his wounds and then put the gown on the desk that he had on. He walked to the main entrance's doors. He opened the doors and saw that it was raining pretty hard out.

"Damn."

He walked outside not caring anymore and made his way to school. He placed his hands in his pockets and kept making his way to the school.

"Awww, it's pouring out there." A student said.

"Let's just wait till it eases down then we can go." Another student said.

Ryo looked outside wishing that it wasn't raining since she hated days like these.

"Great, it's raining." Soifon said.

"Well, most of the students suggested to wait till it eases down then we can go. Which I agree with." Kukaku said.

Ichigo could see the school from his position and walked over to it.

"I wonder if Ichigo's ok." Keigo said.

Ulquiorra sighed, "He's fine stop worrying."

Everyone turned their attention hearing someone pounding on the school's main doors.

"Ichigo!" Ryo yelled running to the doors opening them to let him in.

He walked in as water dripped to the ground making several mini puddles.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Ryo asked.

No answer.

Yoruichi and the others walked up to him, "Ichigo?" She asked in confusion.

Still no answer.

They all remained quiet waiting to hear if he would speak.

"Ichigo…" Ryo said.

Everyone was starting to get worried. Ulquiorra walked up to Ichigo, "What's wrong? You told me you felt just fine when we were at the hospital. So, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" He asked.

No answer.

Ulquiorra punched him across his face which made everyone gasp. He showed no reaction to his punch.

"Ichigo wake up!" Ulquiorra said punching him again.

"_What's going on? How come I won't speak?"_

"_Because, after you defeated Aizen and that sealing move he used on you, well, it wasn't just a sealing move." Zangetsu said._

"_What? Then what else was it?"_

_A figure appeared out from behind Zangetsu. Ichigo's eyes widened, "Hello there Ichigo." Aizen said._

"_He made himself apart of you as well." Zangetsu said._

_Ichigo was lost in fear seeing how Aizen has some control over him and his body now._

"_No! I will not allow you to be apart of me!" _

"_I agree!" Hollowed Ichigo said._

"_I don't want this bitch here!" Ichigo yelled._

_Zangetsu closed his eyes, "I know, and neither do I. But, I can't defeat him on my own."_

"_Then allow me!" Hollowed Ichigo yelled charging at him. _

_Aizen grinned, hollowed Ichigo swung his sword and ended up hitting an invisible wall that was in front of him._

"_What?"_

"_He still has some of his powers even in your mind Ichigo." Zangetsu said._

_Hollow Ichigo turned into his released form, Aizen's eyes widened. _

"_Then, allow me to get rid of him like this." Hollowed Ichigo said._

_Zangetsu widened his eyes along with Ichigo. Hollowed Ichigo shot a cero breaking through the wall and blasted Aizen away._

"_I don't want that bitch using me, there's no telling what he could've made me do." Ichigo said._

"_You're right, I was predicting that he was going to use you to become the new leader at Las Noches." Zangetsu said._

"_Oh well, at least we solved that problem." Ichigo said._

Ulquiorra attempted another punch but was stopped by Ichigo catching his fist.

"Well it's about time you came to your senses." Ulquiorra said.

"Sorry, ran into an unexpected visitor." He replied.

Ichigo turned his attention to everyone else around him, "Why is everyone still in school?" He asked.

"We're waiting for the rain to ease down." Keigo said.

"Oh come on, it's just rain." He said.

He walked back outside the school and turned around facing everyone that was inside, "See? It's just rain." He said holding up his arms smiling at everyone.

Ichigo's hair went from it's original spikey due to being straight down which only reached down to his eyebrows.

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled.

Reiichi came up to him from behind and kicked him sending him flying slamming into the doors. He ran up to him and sat on him sitting on his stomach and continously punching him in the face.

"Not so tough without your friends now aren't you!" Reiichi yelled laughing.

Chad ran out through the doors tackling Reiichi, "Attacking from behind just shows how much of a pussy you are." He said punching Reiichi in his gut knocking him unconscious.

Ichigo got back up looking over at Reiichi's unconscious body, "That's got to be the biggest pussy I've ever met. Attacking from behind? Pathetic if you ask me"

Chad turned over facing Ichigo and nodded in agreement. Reiichi got up silently pulling out a knife from his pocket.

"Ichigo!" Ryo yelled.

Ichigo sighed and kicked him quickly knocking him down to the ground.

"Well? Aren't you all coming out or what?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone decided to step out of the school and actually were enjoying the rain.

"See? What did I tell ya? It's just rain after all." Ichigo said.

Ryo walked over to Ichigo smiling at him and grabbed his arm, "You know Ichigo…"

"What?"

"You standing in the rain and being soaked by it makes you look even better." She said giving him a wink.

He blushed a bit seeing Ryo starting to change into a flirter and not being so shy anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck moving closer in on him.

"Hmm, Ichigo."

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him, "What?"

She leaned up whispering something into his ear. He blushed a dark crimson hearing what she said. Yoruichi along with Kukaku and Soifon were getting jealous since he's been hanging out with her more often. Rukia, Rangiku, Nel, and Orihime were enjoying the feeling of the rain as well.

Rukia turned her attention at Ichigo, "I don't like how he's always with Ryo now." She said.

"I know, he hasn't spent time with us lately." Rangiku said.

"I got an idea." Rukia said.

"Tonight, we should all go back to his place, just the four of us before he gets home and have some fun with him." Rukia said.

Nel, Rangiku, and Orihime looked at each other and showed an evil grin.

Ulquiorra walked up to Ichigo and cleared his throat to get his attention, "Ichigo."

Ichigo and Ryo let go of each other, "What is it?" He asked.

"I need a word with you for a moment."

Ryo gave him a worried look, "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen." He said giving her a kiss then walking over to Ulquiorra.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I just got a word from Stark and the rest of the espadas'."

"Who's Stark?"

"He's the number one ranked espada."

"Ok, what did he say then?"

"He told me to tell you that you are to report to Las Noches to pay for your consequences of killing Kaname and Aizen. Or they'll take whatever or whoever is close to you."

"Tck." Was all he could say.

"However, I got some other news for you."

"What is it?"

"I will be fighting by your side for now on."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What!" He yelled.

Everyone turned their attention to Ichigo.

"How can I trust you then?" He asked.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself now won't you?"

Ichigo sighed, "Alright then…"

Ulquiorra nodded and then walked away from the school.

"Ichigo?" Ryo asked.

"Hmm?"

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"It was…" He was cut off.

"Ichigo!"

He turned around seeing Nel and Rangiku leaning up against each other's front side with their shirts soaked.

"Nel! Rangiku! What… are you…" He couldn't finish his sentence since his eyes trailed down seeing through their shirts seeing their erect nipples.

"What do you think Ichigo?" Nel and Rangiku both asked giving him a wink as well.

Ryo was giving him a disappointed look, as he kept staring at the two. Nel and Rangiku wrapped each other into a hug pressing their breast against each other. Ryo grabbed his hand leading him away from everyone else.

"Ryo?" He asked.

She ignored him and stopped them behind one of the sheds on school grounds. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ryo what's with the…" He was stopped by Ryo's lips planted on his.

She caught him by surprise but he managed to return the kiss. She bent her right leg up leaning closer in on him deepening the kiss. He slid his hands up her back sending chills up her spine. She giggled a bit while he slid his tongue into her mouth as they battled for dominance once again. He slid his hands down her back and stopped right on her ass as he gently tapped it making her jump a bit. They pulled apart finally and were catching their breath.

"Ichigo!"

Him and Ryo turned their attention to the side seeing an angry Yoruichi coming their way.

"Yo…Yoruichi…" He said.

"I've had it. You've been spending so much time with her lately and you've forgot about me and the other girls."

"I ugh…" He scratched the back of his head trying to find his way out of this.

"Other girls?" Ryo asked in confusion.

She turned her attention along with Yoruichi at him, "You left me and the others aside and started enjoying your time more with her."

"Ugh…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Is this true Ichigo?" Ryo asked.

"…Yes." He answered.

Yoruichi leaned in on Ryo and whispered something into her ear. He raised an eyebrow wondering what they were whispering on about.

"Well, now that I know this Ichigo." Ryo said.

Her and Yoruichi went up to him while he backed up not wanting to know what they were about to do. He was stopped to see that he backed into a wall while Yoruichi and Ryo stared at him.

"Hmm." Ryo placed her hands on her hips staring at Ichigo.

"What do you think he needs?" Ryo asked Yoruichi.

Yoruichi walked up closer to him and examined his body, "Well, he won't need this." She said ripping his shirt off.

The rain was now covering his body making him all wet and cold. Yoruichi and Ryo were lost in their mind seeing Ichigo's body all wet.

"Oh my Ichigo, you're getting all wet." Yoruichi said in a seductive tone.

"You're the one to talk, I can see through your shirt." He said giving her a wink.

She looked down at her shirt seeing her erect nipples showing through, "Well, you're right. I guess I won't be needing this." Yoruichi said ripping her shirt off as well to only be wearing her bra now.

Yoruichi looked over at Ryo and nodded while they each grabbed Ichigo's arm, "I think we should go somewhere so we can dry up." Ryo said giving him a wink.

He didn't bother to hesitate and flash stepped out of school grounds and appeared in front of the door that leads to his room.

"What was that?" Ryo asked in confusion.

"What? Oh, you mean what I just did?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"That's called a flash step, something that most of us soul reapers can do." He answered her.

He opened the door to his room smiling at the girls then turned around looking at his room while his eyes widened.

"Hello there Ichigo." Several voices said at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yoruichi and Ryo were smiling seeing Ichigo's face of how shock he was.

"What… are… you all… doing here?" He asked.

"Well, to have a little fun is all." Rangiku said winking at him.

Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Nel, Soifon, and Kukaku were all in his room. Yoruichi pushed him in while her and Ryo walked in as well closing the door behind them and locked it.

"Well, I see you've already started the game Ichigo." Rukia said pointing at him.

He looked down to realize that his shirt wasn't on, "Ugh…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

Yoruichi walked up to him from behind and pushed him onto his bed, "What's the…" He was cut stopped by Yoruichi kissing him.

From afar right outside of Ichigo's house were Keigo, Uryu, and Chad watching everything that was going on.

"Man, why does he always get the girls?" Keigo asked.

"Well, he's Ichigo. That's all I know." Uryu answered him.

"I wonder what would happen if we went in and interfered." Keigo said.

"Hmm, let's test that shall we?" They all turned their attention to who was behind him.

"Yammy!" Uryu yelled.

He grabbed Uryu and Keigo and threw them up through Ichigo's window. Chad made an attempt to punch him but was stopped by him catching his fist and threw him up into Ichigo's room as well. Uryu and Keigo crashed through his window and landed on his floor. Everyone turned their attention to them but then Chad came flying in and landed on top of them.

"Chad? Uryu, Keigo? What happened?" Ichigo asked.

Chad along with Keigo got up to allow Uryu to get back up, "It was Yammy." Uryu said.

"Yammy? What's he doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know."

Ichigo sighed, "Alright let me go take care of him quickly. This won't be long, he's the lowest ranking espada out of the ten."

"I'll come too." Yoruichi said.

"Me too." Soifon said.

"Why? I can handle him on my own." He said.

"To make it quick so we can come back and have some fun." Yoruichi said winking at him.

He blushed, "Just make it quick you three." Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded while Yoruichi along with Soifon right behind him.

Rukia and the other girls looked over at Keigo, Chad, and Uryu, "What are you three still doing here?" Rangiku asked.

"What?" Was all Uryu could say.

"Only us girls and Ichigo can be here for the night." Nel said.

Uryu along with Chad and Keigo sighed but then jumped out of the window deciding it would be best to leave and not continue a pointless argument.

**Location: ****Tsubakidai Park**

Yammy was laughing enjoying everything he was destroying, "This is such a useless town." He said knocking down more trees.

"Yammy!"

He turned around to see Ichigo along wit Yoruichi and Soifon, "It's over." Ichigo said.

He was already in his Bankai form along with his haori on wanting to end this quickly, "Let's see then!" Yammy yelled charging at Ichigo.

He held back his arm and punched at him just to be stopped by his katana blocking his punch.

"You're wanted for killing Aizen along with Kaname and everyone is going to be coming after you." He said.

"Then I'll just have to kill them all now, will I?" He asked.

That made Yammy pissed and pulled back his arm again to land another punch but was stopped once again by Yoruichi kicking him from his side sending him flying. She was already in her Shunpo form. Yammy stopped himself to keep himself from flying any further.

"Three against one? What's the matter Captain? Can't handle your own fights?"

Ichigo sighed, "That's the same thing I thought when I fought Aizen when he called in Kaname to back him up, but I still managed to win. So, do you think you'll be able to last in a fight against me?"

"I'll go all out then!" Yammy yelled.

"Be enraged." He said as his body was glowing red spiritual energy.

Ichigo along with Yoruichi and Soifon were just watching not amazed at all. Once his spiritual energy exploded he grew into a monstrous size. His skull ridges became more pronounced taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transformed drastically with his torso being largely the same but at the base attached to large elephant-like caterpillar-like legs, eight each extending back from the torso connected to the body at white carapace covered joints leading to up to the base of a bony tail club. On each leg he has three large toes that extend back from the front to the back of the leg. He has five large black cylindrical tubes form on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. Large Purplish-Gray cylindrical tubes form on his back and on his elbows, the latter of which can be used as piston-like rams. His rankings number ten that was on his shoulder changed. The one disintegrated and now was a zero.

Ichigo sighed, "Is that it?"

"I'll show you!" Yammy yelled opening his mouth firing a cero down at them.

They easily dodged it while Soifon jumped up at him to make an attempt to stab him with her Suzumebachi but was sent flying down to the ground by Yammy slamming her down. Yoruichi appeared above Yammy's head and slammed her foot into his head which didn't affect him at all. He grabbed her whole body and slammed his fist down on the ground slamming her down as well.

"You're going to regret that." Ichigo said while he just stood on Yammy's shoulder.

Yammy turned his head around to see Ichigo, "Then show me what you'll do!"

Ichigo now put his hollow mask on.

"It's over." Ichigo said as he dove down off his shoulder and down to his legs.

"You know Yammy!" Ichigo yelled at him.

Yammy turned his attention down looking at Ichigo, "Just because you're as big as a monster, it doesn't prove a thing."

Ichigo held out his katana dashing at his legs cutting them off one by one.

"Gah!" Yammy yelled.

Ichigo stopped and appeared below yet in front of Yammy looking up at him, "It's over."

He swung his sword up shooting a massive black spirit energy blast at him cutting through his body in half. Ichigo turned around facing away from him turning back into his normal form and closed his eyes as Yammy's body split in two.

"Well Ichigo, trying to make us look like you're to good for us." Yoruichi said in a playing tone.

He opened his eyes, "Well, just didn't feel like wasting time with such a weakling."

Soifon came up from behind him wrapping her arms around his lower mid-section, "What do you say we get back shall we?" She said.

Yoruichi grabbed onto one of his arms while Soifon grabbed grabbed onto the other.

"Ichigo? Aren't we going?" Soifon asked.

"I ugh…"

Yoruichi and Soifon rolled their eyes and flash stepped their way back to his room with him. They appeared back in his room to see that everyone was gone.

"Where did they all go?" Yoruichi asked.

They all looked around to see nothing that was left behind and couldn't feel anyone's spiritual pressure.

"I don't know but now I'm beginning to think that Yammy was a decoy." Ichigo said.

Yoruichi and Soifon looked at each other and smiled. They crept over to his closet opening the door quietly to see that Nel, Rangiku, and Rukia were inside. Then they made their way to the room across from his opening the door to let Orihime, Kukaku, and Ryo out.

"Yoruichi do you think that…" He stopped to think a minute looking out his window.

Yoruichi told them to keep quiet for a bit as she walked over to him.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "What is it hun?" She asked.

He sighed, "It's nothing." He said.

Rangiku held out her hand with a blindfold. Yoruichi grabbed the blindfold from her and put it on Ichigo covering his eyes.

"What now Yoruichi?"

"Don't worry about it." She said.

She led him away from his window and pushed him onto his bed, "Shouldn't we be looking for everyone?" He asked her.

"Ichigo hun…"

"Yes?"

"What did I say?"

He sighed, "Not to… wait a second!" He made an attempt to take the blindfold off but Yoruichi pinned his hands down with hers.

She leaned down on him giving him a warm kiss. He returned the kiss while trying to get his hands free. He felt a pair of hands on his right leg and another pair of hands on his left leg grabbing his pants.

"Damn it Yoruichi let me get this blindfold off." He said.

"No can do hun." She replied giggling.

Rangiku and Nel looked at each other and quickly took his pants off to see another pair of orange boxers.

Yoruichi giggled a bit, "Orange once again Ichigo?"

"What's the problem with them? You always comment about it." He said.

"It's nothing, just…" She stopped as she ducked down just barely dodging from being impaled by a sword that came flying through his window as it slammed into his door.

"What was that?" Rukia asked.

Nel and Rangiku went to the window and looked down seeing a shady character heavily armed with all sorts of weapons. Yoruichi went to the window as well seeing this shady figure.

Ichigo leaned up taking the blindfold off, "What's going on?" He asked.

Yoruichi grabbed his hand pulling him to the window and pointed down at the shady figure.

"He just made an attempt to kill me." She said.

Ichigo grabbed his soul badge pressing it on himself turning into his soul reaper form with his haori on.

"I'll be back." He said jumping out his window.

The shady figure started to run away with Ichigo chasing after him.

"Ichigo!" It was too late; he was too far to hear any of them.

Yoruichi sighed, "Looks like we'll have to do this a different night." She said in a disappointed tone.

"Aww." They all said.

"Let's just get home and get some sleep and be ready for school tomorrow." Kukaku said.

"Alright." All the girls left while Rukia went to her bed while Nel joined her. There was one other girl that stayed waiting for him to get back, she was sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Stop running!" Ichigo yelled at the mysterious person.

Apparently he didn't listen and kept running.

"Tck. Going to have to speed this up." He changed into his Bankai form picking up some massive speed.

He was easily catching up to the person as he grabbed his katana, "There's nowhere you can hide." He said grabbing the person by the collar.

"Now tell me, why did you try to make an attempt to kill Yoruichi?"

No answer.

He started to hear a ticking sound and looked around to see where it was coming from. The person he had in his hand suddenly exploded in his hand sending Ichigo flying.

"What the hell?" He asked himself then slammed into a tree.

He got up and felt no spiritual pressure nearby, "Damn."

He flash stepped his way back to his house. He appeared in front of his door turning back into his real form. He opened the door to see that everyone was gone except for Ryo.

"I see you're still in your boxers." She commented.

He walked in closing the door behind him, "Yeah, but I'm going to get some sleep."

He walked over to his bed and grabbed his shirt. Ryo took his shirt away from him tossing it away from them.

"What's the idea?" He asked.

She got up and stood in front of him, "Just relax." She answered him.

She pushed him onto his bed and got on top of him. He was shocked to see how Ryo changed a bit being so demanding and not acting so shy anymore. She unbuttoned her shirt throwing it where the other piles of clothes were. She planted her lips right onto his as he returned the kiss as well. She removed the rest of her clothes and leaned up for a bit while Ichigo's eyes were trailing all over her body. She quickly took his boxers off tossing them aside. She leaned back down kissing him again. He placed his hands over her breast and giving them a gentle squeeze causing her to moan. He flipped each other over making him on top. He kissed her on her neck making his way down to her breast. He stopped at her breast gently sucked on one of her nipples playing with it by using his tongue as he flicked it around. Ryo kept moaning enjoying everything that he was doing. He brought his other hand up to the other one and gently massaged the other onewith his finger.

"That feels so good." She said moaning loudly placing her hands in his hair.

He stopped and flipped each other over again making her on top. She leaned up sitting on his lap, "Are you ready?" She asked teasingly positioning herself above his member.

"Go for it." He encouraged her.

She lowered herself as his hard member went all in her. She moaned loudly and started bouncing up and down on him. He reached his arms up grabbing her breast as they kept bouncing along with her. They both moaned each others name as they were just about to reach their limits.

"Ryo… I'm almost there." He said.

She looked down at him still bouncing up and down, "I am too. Let's release together." She replied moaning.

With one last bounce they climaxed together. She lifted herself up and rolled over lying next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

She rubbed circles on his chest with her finger, "That was amazing Ichigo." She said seductively.

"It was." He replied.

"We'll have to do this again tomorrow." Ryo said giving him a wink causing him to blush.

"I love you Ichigo." Ryo said closing her eyes.

"I love you too." He replied as the drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Eyes were watching them from his closet, "I can't believe he chose to go with her first." Rukia said.

Nel was really upset, as she wanted to be his first, well then again, lots of girls wanted to be.

"Damn it Ichigo." Rukia said once more closing the door getting some sleep.

**Morning**

Ichigo woke up taking a deep yawn remembering everything that went on last night. He looked to his side seeing that Ryo was still asleep. He got out of bed quietly putting his clothes back on.

He felt a pair of arms wrapped around his lower mid-section, "Morning Ichigo." Ryo said smiling.

"Morning." He replied smiling back at her.

She let go of him putting her clothes back on as well.

"Last night was just amazing." She said.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, you were my first." He said.

"Aww, I was?"

"Yeah, I've…" He was cut off by his dad slamming his door open.

"Ichigo!"

He turned his attention to Ryo, "Son, was she here the whole night?"

He blushed trying to think of a way to get himself out of this one. His dad went over to Ryo grabbing her hands, "I admire how you finally turned my son into a man." He said.

Ichigo punched his dad on top of his head sending him crashing into the ground which made Ryo giggle to his action.

"Would you stop!" He sighed.

Ryo giggled as he grabbed her hand leading them out of his room and down the stairs.

"Morning Ichigo would you…" Yuzu stopped seeing that he came down the stairs with Ryo next to him.

"That explains the noises last night." Karin said sighing.

Ichigo blushed and just froze in his spot, "You heard all that?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I mean, you both were so loud that I came down here and could still hear you." Karin said.

"Gah… ugh…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

Ryo giggled, "How about we just get to school and get this day over with since the weekend's coming up?" She suggested and winked at him.

He finally snapped to his senses, "Yeah." He said.

He led her out of the house still holding hands.

"Soon enough Ichigo's going to bless us making me a grandfather and you two becoming aunts!" Isshin yelled.

Karin walked over to him and tripped him making him slam into the ground face first, "Would you cut it out?" She yelled.

**Location: School**

Ryo and Ichigo arrived in the classroom to realize that they were early for once. They were the only ones in the classroom for now. He went to his desk and took his seat while Ryo sat on his desk.

"So, what do you plan on doing this weekend?" He asked her.

"Umm, nothing really."

"How about we…" He stopped feeling someone's spiritual pressure nearby.

"Ichigo." She said.

"Yeah I know." He said taking off out of the classroom.

He ran into the restroom and went in one of the stalls pressing his soul badge against himself turning into his soul reaper form. He vanished out of there and made his way to the roof. Once he appeared on the roof, he could feel that the wind was getting real strong. He could see several leaves being blown around with the wind.

"Ichigo…" A voice called out.

He turned around not believing what he was seeing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Surprised to see me again Ichigo?" The person said smiling.

He was lost in his mind not believing this, "How… but… I ugh…" He couldn't finish his statement.

"Are you too surprised to see me?"

"I just can't believe it… Senna?"

"Yep." She smiled.

Ichigo fell to his knees staring at her with his eyes widen and not believing that she's back. She walked over to him giving him a worried look.

"Ichigo?" She asked.

"Senna… I can't believe it." He said.

He laid his arms back as they felt dead weight to him. He just kept staring at her lost in thought seeing that she's still alive.

"Senna… I…" He stopped feeling another strong spiritual pressure leaking over the school.

They both turned their attention up at the sky seeing a garganta opening.

One person stepped out of the garganta and looked down at Ichigo and Senna, "Ichigo, it's time you come with us for your consequences." Gin said.

"Yeah right, I would never come and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I thought you might say that."

Five more figures stepped out of the portal joining in with Gin.

"You either come with ease or we'll have to force you." Gin said.

The five figures were, Stark, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Tia Harribel, and Baraggan.

"You better come with us Ichigo." Gin kept nagging on about.

"It won't happen!"

"Rot." Baraggan held out his zanpakuto in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards. The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then generates red spiritual energy, and begins to release numerous jet-black/purple flames that literally burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejewelled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side.

"Destroy." Harribel was then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closed around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone, which she then cuts herself out of. In this form, all of her clothes are gone, as well as her Espada tattoo. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state become a collar with extensions that cover her nipples, in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that bare a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. She now wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones that appear to surround a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves as well. Her weapon which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers her hand.

"Kick about." He then wielded two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. The pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness. She can be seen speaking through both as well as retain a sense of feeling via outside stimulus. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms.

"Pray." Nnoitra gained an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon. His hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself.

"Grind." He held up his zanpakuto, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

"Bankai." Gin said as his spirit energy was increasing into his sword.

"That's it?" Ichigo said trying not to laugh at Gin.

"What?" He asked.

"Your Bankai, it didn't even change or anything."

"It may have not, but I assure you that its abilities are completely different. It can go over the distance then it was in its shikai form. In Bankai, it can reach up to thirteen kilometers in distance."

Ichigo's eyes widen knowing that they weren't going to hold back seeing that all the espada are in their released forms and with Gin in his Bankai.

"This is your last warning Ichigo Kurosaki, come with us and face your consequences, or you'll dearly start losing whoever or whatever is close to you." Gin said.

"…NO! I'm not coming and nothing's going to happen to anyone."

He turned around facing Senna, "Senna, go into the school and tell them that you're new and stay there. I don't want anyone interfering or getting hurt by these people."

"Ichigo…"

"GO!"

She nodded and went to the door leading inside the school. He turned his attention to them and turned into his Bankai form with his hollow mask on already.

"I congratulate you Ichigo for becoming the new captain of the new squad, but you're time is done with the soul society and will now be joining us." Gin said.

Ichigo pointed his katana at them, "I'm going to kill you all!"

"Oh? Well I guess I should introduce you to someone." Gin said.

They all turned their attention to the garganta that was still there. A figure was walking out of the garganta slowly with his hands in his pockets. Ichigo's eyes widen in fear not believing who it was.

"Welcome back." Gin said.

"…How… but… I…" Ichigo couldn't finish his statement.

"What? You thought that you killed me?" Aizen looked down at Ichigo with annoyance.

Ichigo dropped his katana and realized that there was no way he could win this, "Ichigo, it's about time you realized that you can't win this." Gin said.

Aizen and the other espadas' along with Gin lowered themselves onto the roof standing in front of Ichigo.

"Come now Ichigo." Aizen said.

He shook his head as a massive amount of spirit energy was spinning around Ichigo and trapping him inside.

"Where's Ichigo? Kukaku asked.

"I don't know." Soifon answered.

"Well, he better…" Yoruichi stopped as they saw Senna come running through the door.

Soifon's eyes widen, "Senna?"

Senna saw Soifon and the others, "Soifon?"

Yoruichi and Kukaku faced Soifon and Senna, "You know each other?"

"Yeah it's…" Soifon was cut off.

"Please, he needs your help." Senna said.

"Huh? Who?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's Ichigo…"

All their eyes widen, "What happened?" Soifon asked.

"Ichigo is facing Lord Aizen and six of his companions."

"What? Aizen's still alive?" Yoruichi yelled.

"Nel!" Kukaku called out.

Nel turned her attention to them and walked over to them, "What is it?" She asked.

"Ichigo's facing Aizen and six of his companions on his own." Yoruichi said.

Nel's eyes widen in fear knowing that there was no way he could win, "We have to go help him!" Nel yelled at them.

"That's the problem, he said not to because, if he refused to go, they said that he would lose whoever or whatever's close to him." Senna said.

"Damn it! But he's making a suicide attempt to fight back." Kukaku said.

The whole school shook due to the explosions that were on the roof coming from the fight, "He's still fighting. We have to help!" Nel kept yelling.

Senna shook her head, "We can't."

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled shooting a massive black spirit blast at Gin, which he dodged with ease.

Stark appeared behind Ichigo pointing one of his pistols at him and fired a cero at him. He quickly dodged it then was sent flying down by Grimmjow slamming his foot onto his head. Ichigo slammed into the ground in front of the school's entrance making a huge crater. All the espadas' lowered themselves to the ground surrounding Ichigo, while Aizen and Gin walked over to Ichigo.

"Now, come or I will show you what happens to people that disobey me." Aizen said.

"Ichigo!" They all turned their attention to the entrance seeing Nel, Kukaku, Soifon, Yoruichi, and Senna.

"Well, so this is where you've been hiding this whole time Nel." Gin said.

"Aizen, should we kill her?" Gin asked.

"Yes."

"No!" Ichigo yelled.

Gin charged at Nel then was followed by Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed Gin's arm tossing him back over to Aizen and the others.

"I won't let you kill her or anyone else!" Ichigo yelled as his hollow form started to take over him.

A massive amount of black and dark red spirit energy was leaking around him. He was now in his released form as he held out his arms while two katanas appeared in his hands.

"Oh, it's about time." Aizen said.

"This is new." Gin said.

Ichigo looked at Aizen and the others and fired thousands of ceros from his horns, which they dodged with ease. Gin appeared behind Nel and slashed his sword down her back cutting into her flesh. Her eyes widen and fell to the ground unconscious. Ichigo turned his attention to Nel seeing her lying on the ground unconscious and covered in blood.

"Nel!" He yelled.

Gin re-appeared next to Aizen, "Took care of that one at least." He said.

"Nel!" Yoruichi along with Kukaku, Soifon, and Senna yelled running to her side.

Ichigo stood there frozen seeing her body soaked in blood, "Oh, what's the matter Ichigo? Did you lose someone that you deeply cared for?" Gin asked.

"I'm… going to kill you all!" Ichigo yelled as his spirit energy erupted becoming out of control.

He turned around facing Aizen and the others, "Ichigo, no matter how powerful you become, you still won't win." Aizen said.

Ichigo raised his head up tightening his grip with his katanas, "He's coming." Gin said.

Stark aimed his pistols at Ichigo shooting thousands of ceros at him. Ichigo swung his katanas down shooting a massive blast through his ceros. His spirit energy kept rising incredibly fast as his body now took form of a complete hollow now. There was a hole on his chest; a tail was now attached to him along with spikes forming on his shoulders. His fingers were now shaped like knives.

"Oh, this is also new." Aizen said.

"This isn't good." Yoruichi said.

They turned their attention to Ichigo taking form of a complete hollow.

"What if he remains that form and can never change back?" Kukaku asked.

"We would have to…"

"Have to what?"

"…Kill him." Yoruichi finished.

Soifon and the others eyes widened, "He could remain like that and never gain his control back."

"Rahhh!" Ichigo screamed in a hollow like tone.

"He's losing control." Aizen said.

The spikes on Ichigo's shoulders shot out firing at Aizen and the others, "Move!" Grimmjow yelled.

They all dodged them, while it caused a massive explosion when it hit the ground. More spikes formed back on his shoulders. Nnoitra appeared behind him while Grimmjow appeared at the front; they both slashed their swords at Ichigo cutting into his flesh.

Ichigo stood there looking at both of them, "Damn it!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ichigo released a wave of spirit energy shooting Nnoitra and Grimmjow away. Stark shot a cero at him while Harribel appeared above Ichigo, "Cascada." She said shooting a massive amount of water at him. Ichigo backhanded the cero making it collide with Harribel's cascada causing an explosion.

"Gran Caida." Baraggan was now holding a resurreccion form of his original double-bladed axe.

He charged at Ichigo getting ready to chop him up into pieces. Ichigo turned around seeing Baraggan coming. He swung his axe but was stopped when Ichigo caught it with his hand.

"What the hell?"

Ichigo clenched his grip on it crushing it into pieces and cut Baraggan's arms off. He rose his katana up at Baraggan, but was sent flying with Gin's sword piercing him in his shoulder and slammed him into a wall and recalled his sword back into it's original form. A cero came firing out from the smoke toward Aizen. Aizen smiled as the cero got closer and then vanished.

"Rahhh!" Ichigo yelled in a hollow tone and charged at Aizen.

"Lanza del Relampago." A green spiritual spear shot down between Aizen and Ichigo causing a massive explosion send them both flying back.

"Ulquiorra, what do you think you're doing?" Aizen asked.

"Sorry to tell you this Aizen, but I've promised Ichigo that I would be helping him for now on. Seeing how he defeated you and Kaname alone and yet you manage to come back somehow. Yet, Kaname's still gone, he earned my respect." He said.

"You're a fool Ulquiorra." Aizen said.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes trying to keep his calm and turned into his released form.

"You traitor!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ulquiorra pointed down at Grimmjow, "Cero."

He fired a dark green blast down at him, "Damn it!"

He quickly dodged it then turned around to see Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra backhanded him sending him flying into a wall.

"You traitor!" Nnoitra yelled charging at Ulquiorra.

He lifted all his scythes getting ready to slice Ulquiorra up into pieces but was sent crashing into the ground by him.

"Segunda Etapa." He said changing into his second form.

"What the hell? How could you manage to change into a second released form?" Grimmjow yelled.

Ulquiorra ignored him and threw one of his Lanza del Relampago down at him and Nnoitra. Nnoitra made an attempt blocking with his scythes, but failed. It had pierced him in his shoulder then exploded.

"One down." Ulquiorra said.

Pieces of Nnoitra's body came falling down to the ground, "You're going to pay!" Grimmjow yelled charging at him.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he appeared behind Grimmjow grabbing him by his neck with his tail.

He swung his sword at him cutting his arms off, "It's over." Ulquiorra said.

He pointed at Grimmjow's chest firing a cero right through him leaving a hole there. He let go of him letting his body drop to the ground.

"Two down." He said.

He turned around blocking Harribel's attack, "Even though you're ranked number three, you're still no match for me." He mentioned.

"We'll see about…" She was cut off being stabbed through her stomach.

"Learn to not let your guard down." He said.

He pointed his finger at her chest, "Goodbye." He said firing another cero through her chest leaving a hole there.

He let go of her body letting it drop down to the ground and turned his attention to Aizen, "See Aizen, not even she can stop me when she's higher ranked then I am. I could just take out your whole army alone myself." He said.

"Then go ahead and try that then." He replied.

"Ichigo." Ulquiorra said.

He turned his attention over to him, "I'll take care of Stark and Baraggan. You take care of Aizen."

Ichigo ignored him and charged at Aizen, "Alright you two, come at me then." Ulquiorra said.

Stark pointed at Ulquiorra with his pistol firing a cero, which he easily dodged. Baraggan came up behind Ulquiorra and swung his axe down at him but missed.

"Such weak attempts." He said taunting them.

Ulquiorra pointed at Stark firing his cero and quickly fired another one at Baraggan. Stark barely managed to dodge it but then was smashed into the ground by Ulquiorra. He looked over to Baraggan since he was still a good distance away.

He pointed his finger at Stark's chest, "It's over for you as well." He said firing a cero through him.

"Four down."

"Stark!" Baraggan yelled.

"You shouldn't let your guard down."

Baraggan turned around to see Ulquiorra but was shot by his cero. All of Baraggan's bones shattered and fell to the ground.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "That takes care of my part." He said turning his attention to Ichigo and Aizen.

Aizen was already in his released form keeping it even with Ichigo. They kept going at each other with incredible speed colliding into each other each time they flash stepped at one another.

"Looks like Ulquiorra took them all out." Aizen said.

"I don't care, I'm going to make sure you stay dead this time!" Ichigo yelled in his hollow-like tone.

"Well I can't allow that." Aizen said grinning.

Ichigo swung one of his katanas at Aizen but right as it touched him, it vanished.

"It's useless." Aizen said as he swung his sword down cutting into Ichigo's flesh.

Ichigo showed no reaction to this and swung his katana at him several times. Aizen easily dodged each swing then appeared behind making an attempt. He stabbed his sword through his lower back and out his stomach.

"It's over." Aizen said.

Ichigo grinned and was replaced by Gin's body.

Aizen's eyes widened, "How the hell did he…?"

"Why… Aizen…?" Gin finally said.

Aizen pulled his sword out while Gin's body fell to the ground covered in blood. Ichigo appeared behind Aizen and slammed his foot into his head sending him crashing into the ground.

"Ichigo's gone way too mad." Yoruichi said.

"He's going to lose it." Kukaku said.

Ichigo charged down at Aizen pointing his katana at him wanting to pierce him down with it.

Aizen who had Ichigo's katana in his hand stopped him, "I'm going to assure you that you can't win Ichigo."

Ichigo's spirit energy was forming next to him making a figure. Aizen's eyes widened knowing what it was and quickly backed away. Once the spirit energy vanished it now showed a clone of himself in his hollow form. They both charged at Aizen incredibly fast. One shot a cero at him while the other appeared above him making sure he doesn't dodge so easily. Aizen quickly dodged it appearing right in front of the other Ichigo. The other one swung his katana but ended up missing since Aizen vanished. Both Ichigo and his clone charged up to the roof sensing Aizen moving there.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled but was ignored.

Senna got up and ran into the school, "Senna! What are you doing?" Soifon demanded.

She ignored Soifon and ran to the stairs, "Damn it, she's going to the roof." Kukaku said.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu finally walked into school grounds. They quickly ran over to the main entrance to Yoruichi and the others.

"What happened?" Uryu asked.

"Nel!" Orihime ran to her blood soaked body and started to heal her.

"What's going on here?" Chad asked.

"It's Aizen." Kukaku answered.

Their eyes widened, "But… didn't Ichigo…" Uryu was cut off.

"Yeah that's what we all thought until he somehow came back." Soifon said.

"But enough of that, him and Ichigo are up on the roof and Senna's going after Ichigo." Kukaku said.

"What!" Uryu yelled.

"She's alive?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, but we have to stop her." Soifon said.

Aizen charged at Ichigo while two green-flamed swords appeared in his hands. Ichigo charged at him head on while his clone jumped up into the sky and charged down at him. Aizen and the real Ichigo collided their swords together while the clone came down smashing Aizen into the ground.

Aizen grinned as Ichigo's clone vanished; "Now it's down to you and me." He said.

Ichigo swung his sword down firing his Getsuga Tenshou at him. Aizen dodged it then was sent flying into the ground again due to Ichigo slamming his foot down his head.

"Ok Ichigo, I've had about enough of this." He said.

Aizen shot his cero at him and vanished without him seeing him. Ichigo quickly dodged it while Aizen appeared behind him. Ichigo turned around but not quick enough as Aizen slashed his body with his swords several times. Aizen kept slashing him then kicked him down to the ground and shot another cero at him making a massive crater due to his impact. Ichigo got up slowly, but then was smashed down again by Aizen who was standing on him.

"See Ichigo, there's a big difference in power between us." Aizen said as he stomped his foot on his head.

Ichigo's hollow form was slowly starting to vanish, "I think you've reached your limit." Aizen said.

Aizen stomped on him once more as Ichigo was turned back into his normal form. Aizen got off him and stood in front of him. He pointed his sword down at his head and lifted up slowly getting ready to deliver the final blow.

"I have no use for you now, my whole army is now gone. So I decided to be a one man army."

Ichigo tried lifting himself up but just kept falling. Aizen stomped on his back again causing him to cough up blood.

"Goodbye… Ichigo."

"Bring them to the twilight." A tornado appeared and shot after Aizen, which dodged with ease.

Aizen appeared behind Senna, "You're in the way." He said.

Ichigo appeared behind Aizen and kicked him sending a few feet away. He charged at Aizen again and stabbed his katana through his stomach.

"I think it's over for you Aizen." He said.

Aizen grinned as his body was replaced and turned out to be Senna.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as blood was soaking Senna's clothes, "I…Ichigo…" She said as she fell to the ground.

He backed away from her and dropped his katana with his eyes still filled with horror. Aizen stood a few feet away watching them with a grin on his face.

"Se… Senna…" He dropped to his knees looking down at her.

"Senna… I…I… can't believe… I did this…" He said.

"This is why people shouldn't interfere." Aizen said.

Ichigo's eyes started to form tears losing someone he deeply cared for long ago and came back to him, and then to be killed by him was making it worse. He lowered his head looking down at the ground with his arms hanging down dead weight.

"Don't worry Ichigo, you'll see her very soon." Aizen said walking up to him while holding his sword out.

He stopped right behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Do you wish to see her again?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Then I shall give you that." He said lifting up his sword.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled as she and the others finally appeared on the roof.

Aizen swung his sword just inches away from decapitating him. Ichigo grabbed his sword with his hand and crushed it.

"What!"

"That's the thing Aizen, she's not dead!" He yelled tackling Aizen and slamming him into a wall.

Ichigo held out his arm as his katana spawned back in his hand. He pulled back his sword and shot it at Aizen, which he blocked with his own sword. Aizen kicked him making him slide back a bit. They remained frozen where they were standing breathing heavily.

"It's time to finish this." Aizen said.

"I couldn't agree more." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo leaked all of his spirit energy into his katana as it was increasing in power enormously with black spiritual energy forming around it. Aizen did the same as well while green spirit energy was forming into his sword. Both their spirit energy was surrounding around them as it was increasing fast for both of them. They looked at each other with hatred and charged at each other.

"Aizen!"

"Ichigo!"

They swung their swords at each other while their spirit energy collided with one another causing a massive explosion. Yoruichi and the others covered their heads and stood their ground from the blow. Aizen was standing on one side while Ichigo was on the opposite. A cut appeared on both their chest shooting out a lot of blood. Ichigo fell onto his knees, as did Aizen. Then another cut appeared on Aizen's chest that crossed the other one. Aizen fell onto his stomach as blood was covering his body. Another cut also appeared on Ichigo's chest that also crossed the other one. He fell onto his stomach as well covered in blood.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled and ran over to him while the others did.

The hollow armor that was lying on the ground formed up above Ichigo and spun down on him healing his wounds.

"Well… looks like… there was… a big difference… in our power… Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said with his last breath.

Orihime along with Nel finally reached up to the roof, "Ichigo!" Nel yelled running to him.

"Orihime, go and heal Senna quickly." Kukaku said.

"Alright." She replied running over to Senna and started to heal her.

"Ichigo…" Nel said.

He opened his eyes and slowly lifted himself up a bit. Chad helped him up by holding his arm.

"Are you alright?" Kukaku asked.

"…Did… I win…?" He asked.

They all turned their attention to Aizen seeing that he was covered in blood and that there was no sign of spiritual pressure from him.

"Yes you did." Kukaku said.

A smile came upon Ichigo's face, "Good…" He last said and fell back down to the ground unconscious.

"Ichigo… once you again, you made us all impressed." Yoruichi said as they all smiled in relief.

From a far distance Ulquiorra was watching everything that he witnessed and couldn't help but smile for the first time and vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Location: Kurosaki Clinic.**

Ichigo opened his eyes ever so slightly and realized he was at home resting. It was about late at night when he woke up.

"Ugh… what am I doing here?" He asked himself rubbing the back of his head, as his vision was a bit blurry.

He gently leaned up and rubbed his eyes making his vision a bit clearer. He turned to the side placing his feet on the ground and stood up. He stretched his arms out taking a deep yawn.

"Oh man, I feel better now but why am I so tired?" He asked himself followed by another yawn.

He took his shirt off seeing that he was wrapped in bandages, "Well, looks like they were taking care of me while I was unconscious." He said to himself.

He unwrapped the bandages letting them drop to the floor, "Allow me to help."

He turned around and then was tackled onto his bed, "Yo… Yoruichi."

She pinned him down on his bed standing on all her fours, "I'm so glad that you're feeling better now." She said lowering her head down to his.

"Yeah… thanks." He said as a blush appeared across his face.

"It's no big problem, but seeing how you're feeling better means I don't have to make this easy for you." She said.

"Wait, what are you meaning by easy?"

She smiled and gave him a slow yet warm passionate kiss. He returned the kiss and started to relax knowing that he wanted this and hoped that there wouldn't be any interference this time. She quickly unwrapped all his bandages tossing them off him and saw that all the cuts were gone. He moved his arms up grabbing her orange shirt and took it off her throwing it away. They kept kissing each other wildly and removed the rest of their clothes. She lowered herself down facing his hardened member and grinned taking him into her mouth. She managed to get a moan out of him and slowly bobbed her head back and forth. She started to pick up the pace a bit faster getting more moans out of him.

"Yoruichi… I'm going to release."

She didn't care and kept bobbing faster on him as he shot his fluids into her mouth. She took him out of her mouth as she swallowed his fluids.

"Um Yoruichi." He said pointing at her mouth.

She saw that she had a bit hanging from her lips as she licked it up and swallowed it. He flipped each other over putting each of his legs on the side of her hips. He placed his still hardened member in front of her breast. She tilted her head up looking at him giving him a smile. Without any hesitation, he slid his member in between her breast starting off with a slow thrust. He started to give faster thrust making her breast bounce around with each of his thrust.

"Oh Ichigo… I love how you finally came out of the shadow when it comes to this." She said as she kept moaning.

He made his thrust even faster getting close to cumming again. He couldn't hold it anymore and released his fluid once again covering parts of her face. She brought her hand up scooping it all up with her fingers and put them in her mouth sucking it off her fingers and swallowed it.

"Now time for the finale." He said.

"Oh?" She said with a seductive tone.

He got up off her and stood up in front of his bed. She scooted herself closer to the end of the bed lying on her back. She looked up at him giving him a smile knowing that she was going to enjoy it. He grabbed each of her leg spreading them apart and positioned his member in front of her entrance. He looked down at her wanting to know if it was alright, as she gave him a nod. He pushed himself in her as far as he could go getting a loud moan out of her. He didn't want to start off slow as he started thrusting himself in and out of her with quick speed.

"Oh yes… Ichigo!" She moaned his name loudly.

He kept going and started making it harder with each thrust. He kept making a clapping sound every time he went in her with their thighs slapping against each others every time he did so.

"…I'm going… to release." He moaned.

"I am too…" She moaned.

She wrapped her legs around his waist wanting him to cum inside her. For the third time he released his fluids, but inside her this time as she also released her juices. She unwrapped her legs as he pulled out of her. She pulled him with her legs making him land on top of her. They shared one last deep warming kiss to finish it off.

"Oh that was just too good." She told him giving him a wink.

"Yeah." Was all he could say catching his breath.

She rolled herself out from under him, as he flipped himself over lying on his back. She laid herself by his side and laid her head on top of his chest. He pulled the covers up covering themselves with just their heads out. She looked at him with a smile and shot herself at him planting another kiss on him. He smiled returning the kiss and in his mind he knew he wanted her for a long time now and finally got her. They shared their last kiss and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Morning

Ichigo woke up letting out a deep yawn.

"Morning Hun." Yoruichi said.

"Mornin…" He stopped as he turned around facing an upset Kukaku and Soifon.

"Oh, so you'll have your fun with Yoruichi and ignore us?" Kukaku said.

"I ugh…"

"Out of the times we tried to get with you, you just ignore us and move onto Yoruichi." Soifon said.

Yoruichi couldn't help but giggle at how sexually upset they were at him.

"You know Kukaku and Soifon." Yoruichi said.

They turned their attention to her, "Last night, he told me he wished that you both were here so it would've been better." She said.

"Oh?" Kukaku asked.

"WHAT? I never said that." Ichigo yelled.

Kukaku and Soifon looked at each other with a grin on their faces.

"No… don't even think…" He stopped seeing that Kukaku and Soifon removed all their clothes already.

"Wait! Don't…" He was cut off.

Soifon quickly removed the covers while Kukaku got on top of him planting a wild kiss on him. Yoruichi was beginning to feel wet and warm down at her entrance wanting to go at it again. Soifon sat on his bed enjoying sight of his naked body, which she's been finally waiting for. She grabbed his member and started pumping it till it was hardened.

"I…" He stopped letting out a moan.

Kukaku lifted herself up a bit and placed her breast above his face. She looked down at him while he couldn't help it and took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking on it gently. He brought one of his hands up to her breast and massaged the other on.

"Oh yeah… harder." She moaned demanding it.

He started to nibble on her nipple and pressed harder on her other one. His actions caused her to let out a loud moan, while Soifon took his member into her mouth. He let out a deep low toned moan. Soifon bobbed her head back and forth with a fast pace. He was already getting ready to release his fluid into her mouth because having two girls on him like this was irresistible. He kept sucking and massaging each of Kukaku's nipples and released his fluid into Soifon's mouth. Soifon took his member out of her mouth while Yoruichi couldn't help it and went over to Soifon. She planted a kiss on Soifon sharing his fluid with her. She pulled apart while some of his fluid was connected to Yoruichi's lips and Soifon's. Ichigo took Kukaku's nipple out of his mouth and leaned up against the wall of his bed. Kukaku placed her hands on his shoulders and positioned her entrance just above his hardened member. She lowered herself making his member go deep inside her causing her to let out a loud moan. She started bouncing up and down on him making her breast bounce with every movement she made. She kept moaning loudly and repeatedly said his name over and over every time she bounced on his member. He let out a few moans and once again was about to release. Yoruichi came up to Kukaku's side turning her head around facing hers and kissed her. Soifon quickly removed all of Yoruichi's clothes. Soifon lowered herself to Yoruichi's entrance and slid two fingers in her causing her to let out a few moans. Yoruichi kept kissing Kukaku while Soifon kept fingering her. Kukaku lifted herself up taking his member out of her. She pulled away from Yoruichi and lowered herself down to his member and took him into her mouth waiting for him to release. He once again shot out his fluids in her mouth, while she was swallowing every last of it. She took him out of her mouth and had a string of his fluid hanging from her mouth. Yoruichi kissed her again connecting the fluid to each other. Soifon took her fingers out of her and leaned up taking one of Yoruichi's nipples into her mouth. Ichigo was just sitting there enjoying what he was seeing. He turned himself around and got up off his bed letting the three enjoy their time together. He grabbed his clothes that were still there from last night and put them back on.

He turned around to see them dressed as well, "Wait what… I was going to go and let you three have your fun… and how the hell did you three put your clothes back on so fast?"

"I guess we got bored already since you put your clothes back on." Yoruichi said.

His door was slammed open by his dad, "Ichigo! What's with all the…" He stopped to see his son and three girls in his room.

"Ichigo! I'm so…" He was cut off by Ichigo who kicked him in his gut sending him flying out across the hall and slammed into the wall.

"Anyway, we need to get to school." He said.

"Ugh… Ichigo." Soifon said.

"What?"

"It's the weekend."

"Oh… right."

"Ugh… what should we do then?" He asked.

Kukaku and the others looked at each other with a grin, "How about…" They were cut off.

"Without going for round two." He said.

The girls sighed and were thinking of what else to do.

The girls all gasped, "The beach!" They all yelled.

"I'll let everyone else know." Yoruichi said.

"Wait, speaking of everyone, what happened to Senna?" He asked.

"Oh, she's been staying at Orihime's for awhile." Soifon answered him.

"Oh…"

Flashback

"_Bring them to the twilight." Senna enchanted shooting a tornado toward Aizen._

_Aizen appeared behind Senna, "You're in the way."_

_Ichigo appeared behind Aizen and kicked him sending a few feet away. He charged at Aizen again and stabbed his katana through his stomach._

"_I think it's over for you Aizen." He said._

_Aizen grinned as his body was replaced and turned out to be Senna._

_Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as blood was soaking Senna's clothes, "I…Ichigo…" She said as she fell to the ground._

_He backed away from her and dropped his katana with his eyes still filled with horror. Aizen stood a few feet away watching them with a grin on his face._

"_Se… Senna…" He dropped to his knees looking down at her._

"_Senna… I…I… can't believe… I did this…" He said._

_End of Flashback_

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi said worrying.

He snapped out of it, "Sorry, let's get going shall we?" He grabbed his trunks, a plain white t-shirt, and some other stuff and walked out of his room.

Yoruichi and the others looked at each other with confusion, "Since when does he look forward to going somewhere?" Soifon asked.

"I don't know." Yoruichi said.

"Enough talk and let's go!" Kukaku yelled.

Location: Bus Station

Ichigo and the others were sitting on a bench waiting for the bus. Ichigo was just sitting there silent while Soifon and Yoruichi along with Kukaku were talking to each other thinking of what to do once they get there. He closed his eyes placing his hands in his pockets while that same incident that happened of what he did to Senna kept appearing in his thoughts.

"Ich… Ichigo…"

He snapped out of it feeling a hand on his shoulder, "Ichigo? Are you alright?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yea… Yeah. I'm fine."

She gave him a worried look knowing something was on his mind, "You know we don't have to…"

"No, I'm fine don't worry." He said smiling cutting her off.

"Hey! Ichigo!"

Ichigo and the others turned their attention to the side to see Rangiku, Nel, Uryu, Chad, Ryo, Orihime, Rukia, and Senna.

The bus finally arrived, "Just on time!" Yoruichi called out to them.

Yoruichi and Soifon along with Kukaku walked onto the bus, while Ichigo stood out there waiting for the others to catch up.

"Hurry up." He said.

They rushed over to the bus walking into it with Ichigo standing behind making sure that was all of them. He just stood there once everyone was already on the bus.

"Ichigo." Senna said.

"…Oh, sorry." He said walking onto the bus.

Once he walked onto the bus as it started driving off making its way to the beach. He looked around seeing that they were all at the back of the bus. He decided to take a seat at the front as he sat down leaning his back against the window.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Senna asked the others.

"I have no clue." Soifon said.

"Same here." Kukaku said.

"Nope." The others all said.

Senna turned her attention back to Ichigo, which he was just looking out the main front windows. Senna got up and walked down the aisle making her way to the front of the bus.

"What do you think she's doing?" Kukaku asked.

"Probably to try and find out what's wrong with him." Yoruichi answered.

Ichigo had his eyes closed with his head leaning up against the window. He opened his eyes to see Senna taking a seat next to him.

"Ichigo… are you all right?" She asked.

He turned his attention to her, "Why do you ask?"

"Because, you're acting strange."

"It's nothing." He said closing his eyes again.

She gave him a worried look, "But Ichigo…"

"I said it's nothing."

Everyone on the bus jumped and shot forward a bit holding onto whatever there was.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled.

He stood up looking around, "Is everyone all right?"

Yoruichi and the rest of the gang nodded. He looked out the windows and realized that they were crashed in by another bus. He kept looking around and saw someone wearing a black coat with the hood on standing a good distance away from the scene.

"I'll be back later everyone." He said running to the front part of the bus and jumping through the main windows.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?" Uryu asked, but was too late.

Ichigo charged at the person that was standing far from the accident. The shady figure saw Ichigo charging at him and took off running.

"Stop!" Ichigo called out.

The shady figure ignored his demand and was still running, "Damn it." Ichigo said.

The figure ran into an alley with Ichigo right on his tail, "You can't get away."

He caught up to the person and grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back and slammed him onto the ground.

"Ok, what did you do?" He demanded.

No answer.

"Tell me!"

The figure slid his foot around causing Ichigo to fall and pulled out a gun pointing it at his chest.

"I was hoping that crash would've killed you and the others, but I guess it didn't."

"So you did cause that crash?"

"Yep."

"That's all I need to know." He said and kicked the gun out from his hand.

Ichigo jumped back up and slammed the person against the wall and punched him a few times on his stomach. He finally got a hold of himself and gave Ichigo an uppercut making him fall to the ground, while the person took that chance and ran away.

"Damn it." Ichigo said rubbing his chin.

He sat there watching the mysterious person get away.

"I wonder where Ichigo ran off to." Rangiku said while wondering.

"He probably saw a good looking girl or something and wanted to get close with her." Rukia said while rolling her eyes.

"Probably, ever since…"

"Ichigo!" Senna yelled as she ran out the bus.

The others got up and made there way off the bus and to him.

"Ichigo!" Senna yelled again stopping in front of him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing just saw something that was a bit fishy."

She looked at his chin and saw a cut that had dried up blood on it, "Ichigo, what happened?" She asked as she cupped his chin with her hand.

He grabbed her hand and removed it off his chin, "Just had a little accident is all."

"Ichigo, you need to quit hiding things from us and…" She stopped as she stepped back a bit.

"What is it?" He asked and saw the others have stopped as well.

"I'm afraid you need to come with us for a second carrot top." A mysterious person said pointing a gun at the back of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo remained frozen in his spot, "Come with us now." The person demanded.

Ichigo turned around and realized it was the same person he was chasing earlier, but with a couple others with him. One of them was a large and masculine person, also was pretty tall as well. The other one was more of a silent kind of person and keeps his cool.

Ichigo turned around looking at the others seeing how they were scared of what was going to happen, "All right." He said closing his eyes.

"Ichigo…" Chad said to himself and remembered back in the past how he was always there by his side helping him with problems from others.

Chad charged at the people while the same person pointed his gun at Chad's arm, "Don't!" Ichigo yelled.

The person pulled the trigger and the bullet shot right into Chad's left arm causing him to fall to his knees holding onto his arm tightly.

"Chad!" The girls yelled along with Uryu rushing to his side.

"Chad!" Ichigo yelled attempting to run over to him, but was stopped.

The person pulled Ichigo's arms behind his back and tied his wrist together with some fish wire keeping them from moving.

"Damn it. Is this really necessary?" Ichigo asked trying to get loose.

"I would stop struggling if I were you." The person said.

He ignored his advice and kept struggling trying to get his arms free.

"Ugh, get this off!" He demanded.

"Let him go." Senna demanded.

"Yeah, not going to happen." The leader of the three said.

The person grabbed Ichigo by his shoulder escorting him away from everyone with the other two following behind Ichigo.

They led him into the same alley from before, "Ok, here's the deal. If you don't go snitching on us about the crash to the cops or anything, we won't kill any of your friends."

"As if you'll ever get a chance to do that." He said.

"As soon as I get myself free from this, I'm going too… Damn it." As he kept struggling trying to get his arms free, the fish wire was cutting into his skin.

"I told you that I would stop trying to get loose from that. The more you struggle, the more it's going to keep cutting into your skin."

"Who are you anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"That's none of your concern."

"Then I'll have to force you to tell me." Ichigo said finally getting loose from the wire.

Ichigo held up his arm and ran by the guy's side clothes lining him by the neck causing him to fall. Ichigo sat on his chest with his knees and punched the person continuously. The other two grabbed each of Ichigo's arms and lifted him off him and slammed him into the wall still holding onto his arms.

The leader of the three got himself back up wiping the blood off his mouth and looked over at Ichigo while walking over to him.

"If you're so concerned to figure out who I am, then I guess I can show you." The leader said removing his hood off slowly.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What… the hell?"

When the leader took his hood off, he took the exact same look of Ichigo. Orange spiky hair, same masculine body shape, just the only thing that was different between the two was attitude.

"But how? You can't be me." Ichigo said.

"Oh? Then how about this?" The leader asked changing his body and taking the same appearance of Chad.

"What the hell?"

"I can take the look of whoever I want."

Ichigo struggled trying to get free from the other two's grasp on his arms.

"I just had another idea. My real name is Luis, but you can call me Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki." The leader said taking the exact same look of Ichigo again.

"Ok, tie him up again and put him somewhere that no one can find him in." Luis said.

"There's no way I'm letting you get away with…" Getting the wind knocked out of him by one of them cut him off.

The other two tied his arms and legs together with fish wire again and placed a thick piece of duck tape over his mouth and carried him away looking for somewhere to keep him away from everyone.

"Ichigo!" Senna yelled coming around the corner into the alley.

Luis, still in the appearance of Ichigo turned his attention around hearing Senna close by.

"Ichigo." Senna said seeing him just standing there alone.

"What is it?" Luis asked.

"We were worried of what might've happened to you." She answered.

"Well, you don't need to be anymore."

Senna smiled feeling relieved that he was ok.

"Well, let's get back to the others shall we?" Luis asked.

Senna nodded while Luis walked back to the others with Senna by his side.

"_I'm going to have to be careful with the way I act, or they'll get suspicious about me." _Luis thought to himself.

"Chad!" Luis yelled running over to him.

"Are you all right?" The fake Ichigo asked standing by his side.

"Yeah, it's nothing." He answered.

"That's good." Luis said smiling.

"I think it's best we cancel our little plans and just take this chance find something else to do." Yoruichi suggested.

"Ugh… where am I?" Ichigo thought to himself opening his eyes and looked around.

He was in a small room that looked like only about five people can fit into. He realized that he was still tied up and had tape over his mouth. He struggled trying to get lose, but it was no good. He stopped struggling to see that someone was coming.

The door opened, "I see that you're finally awake." The large masculine person said.

Ichigo just gave him a glare wanting to know where he is.

"If you're wondering where you are, you're in a underground base we made here under the bus station. Only us three know how to get in here and therefore no one will come looking for you. You can call me Kenny by the way." He said with a grin.

"I'm afraid the boss has told us to get rid of you."

Ichigo's eyes widened watching Kenny pull out a bat, "But I'm going to make sure that you feel pain before your death."

"You know Ichigo, since our boss can pretty much look like you, there's another thing that he also has of yours."

Ichigo kept giving him a death glare wanting to kill him.

"Sure he has your looks, shape, but most of all… he has your power as well." Kenny said slamming the bat against Ichigo's stomach.

He pulled the bat away watching Ichigo yelling in pain silently due to the tape, "With all those things Luis has, he can just act your life out and be you."

Kenny removed the tape off Ichigo's mouth leaving a big red mark over it and swung the bat at his rib cage this time. Ichigo leaned forward yelling in pain and coughing up blood.

"Just think about it, since your friends think it's really you, just imagine, those girls going all on him thinking it's the real you when it's really Luis. They'll just keep doing what they usually do with you but with Luis instead."

He jabbed the bat into his gut this time making him cough out several amounts of blood.

"There's nothing you can do about it."

Ichigo finally stopped the coughing, "Is there any last words you want to say?" Kenny asked.

Ichigo lifted his head up glaring at him, "Yeah, then I'll make sure that you three will die. Your leader's just a pussy since he hates his life wanting to take someone else's life and looking and acting like them."

Kenny had a ticked off look, "Well…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

He pulled back his arms lining it up with his head, "Goodbye."

Ichigo looked down at the ground waiting for the hit and just then his spiritual pressure erupted sending Kenny flying back against a wall.

"What the hell?" Kenny yelled.

"You sure you'll be fine Chad?" Luis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ichigo." Senna called out.

"Hmm?" Luis answered.

"We need to talk." She said.

Yoruichi and all the others were whispering to each other wondering what she meant by we need to talk. Senna grabbed his hand leading them away from the others, but not to far to see that they're still in sight.

"What is it?" Luis asked.

"Ichigo… you…" She stopped as they both turned around along with the others seeing a massive amount of spirit energy shoot out from the ground and up into the sky.

"What is that?" Ryo yelled.

The ground started to crumble making a hole in the ground. Chunks of the ground started to fall into the hole, while the spiritual pressure was getting stronger every second.

"What the hell is going on?" Uryu yelled.

"I'll handle this." Luis said turning into Ichigo's soul reaper form.

The spirit energy exploded causing a massive smokescreen, while everyone covered their eyes.

They turned their attention back to where the hole was, "There's something coming out of there." Rukia pointed out.

It was still hard for them to see who or what it was but could see the shadow of it. Once the smoke cleared a bit, they saw the same released form of Ichigo's.

"What? How's that…" Yoruichi stopped, while everyone looked back at Luis then back at Ichigo's released form.

"I don't know how you have that form whoever you are, but I'm going to put an end to this." Luis said.

"Bankai."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Bankai." Luis said.

An enormous amount of spirit energy flowed all around him. Once the spirit energy cleared, Luis was now in Ichigo's Bankai form.

Senna looked at him, "Ichigo? Are you really Ichigo?" She kept asking with confusion.

"Let me handle this." Luis said.

He charged head on toward the real Ichigo with full speed. Ichigo lifted up his head showing no sign of his appearance, he was in his complete hollow form and his eyes were completely yellow. Luis pulled his katana back and slashed it down across Ichigo's chest. Ichigo looked down at where he was cut and showed no mark at all.

"What the hell?" Luis asked.

Ichigo swung his arm back sending Luis flying far away. His arms dropped like they were dead weight and slowly walked his way toward Luis's direction.

"Ugh… that son of a bitch." Luis said, while rubbing his head.

He got himself back up and saw that Ichigo was coming right after him. He charged at Ichigo once again, while forming spirit energy into his katana. Ichigo lifted up his arm while Luis swung his katana at him causing a massive explosion. The others covered their heads trying to keep their ground. Luis looked at Ichigo and saw that he caught his katana without leaving a scratch on his hand.

"Hmm… All right then Ichigo, seeing how you lost control over your powers. There's just one thing you don't know. I can take that form as well and yet, I can control it."

"Wait what? Take that form? So… that's not the real Ichigo then?" Senna asked in confusion.

"Apparently not, the one in the released form is the real Ichigo…" Yoruichi said.

"But how? They both have the same looks and same power…" Ryo asked.

"I don't know exactly how." Yoruichi said, while they all turned their attention back to the fight.

Luis swung his katana at Ichigo once again, while Ichigo just caught it with his hand again.

"You're starting to really piss me off!" Luis yelled.

Ichigo couldn't say a thing since he was still out of control.

"All right Ichigo, I'm going to wrap this up." Luis said.

He backed away a bit as an enormous amount of spirit energy spun all around him. Ichigo stood in his spot watching what he was planning on doing. Once the spirit energy stopped forming around Luis, it caused an explosion. Everyone had their eyes on where Luis was standing. Once the smoke cleared, a pair of white arms with red lines on them were shown, long orange hair hanging down the back, a pair of white legs with red lines as well, a piece of his soul reaper outfit was covering his waist and down to his knees, and a minotaur shaped head was shown as well.

Luis lifted his head up now in Ichigo's released form, "Try and keep up." He said in a hollow-like tone.

Luis vanished instantly, while Ichigo looked around looking for any trace of his spiritual pressure. A crack formed below Ichigo catching him off guard as Luis came shooting out from the ground and punching up at Ichigo's chin sending him flying into the sky. Luis quickly vanished again and appeared above Ichigo and slammed his foot down on his head sending him crashing through the ground. Luis remained up in the sky looking down at where Ichigo crashed. Ichigo came floating out from the ground with his arms hanging down dead weight along with his head looking down and with black and red spirit energy spinning around him.

"What the hell?" Luis asked himself.

Ichigo looked up at Luis and lifted his arm up pointing up at him. He realized what he was about to do and pointed down at him as well. They both fired their ceros at each other. As there ceros collided causing a massive explosion sending Ryo and a couple others flying back as well. Luis looked down seeing if he was still down there but then felt his presence behind him. He turned around but then was kicked by him making him slam into a building. Ichigo remained there frozen watching Luis crash through a building and going out the other side. Luis finally stopped himself from going any further dashed through the building again but going right after Ichigo. Luis shot several ceros at him while still charging at him. Ichigo looked at all the ceros coming at him and lifted his arm up, then swing it down causing all the ceros fire right back at Luis. He chuckled throwing his katana straight at Ichigo as it cut through the ceros. Ichigo easily dodged his katana but then was sent flying down at the ground with Luis right on his tail. Once Ichigo slammed into the ground making a huge crater Luis landed right on him making the pain worse. Everyone just remained in their spots watching the fight and was having trouble trying to keep up of who's who. Luis looked down at the back of Ichigo's head and placed his foot on it.

"You see Ichigo, those who can control their power can be stronger than those who can't." He said.

Luis lifted up his leg getting ready to deliver the final blow. Spirit energy started shooting out from Ichigo's back making Luis to shoot himself into the sky keeping his distance, Ichigo's spirit energy was taking a form of large spiked claws. Luis looked down at him with no surprise as spirit energy shot out of his back as well taking the same shape. Ichigo got back on his feet turning his attention up to see that Luis was charging right after him. Luis swung his katana along with Ichigo as their katana both collided at one another causing an explosion of spirit energy. The claws on Ichigo's back reached out in front of him swiping Luis's chest. Luis quickly jumped back seeing a massive cut go down from his shoulder to his gut. Luis looked back over to see that Ichigo was gone and quickly looked around trying to sense his presence. Luis stopped and quickly turned around just for Ichigo to pierce him through his chest with his katana. Luis's eyes widened and looked down at his chest watching blood pour out from the hole in his chest. Ichigo pulled out his katana, while Luis grinned and swung his arm across Ichigo's head sending him crashing into a wall. Luis quickly charged at him before his power vanishes and slammed his feet onto Ichigo's back making the pain worse. Luis grabbed Ichigo by the arm and threw him down at the ground making another crater. Ichigo's hollow armor was crumbling, while he tried to lift himself up slowly then was slammed back down by Luis landing on his back. Luis landed several punches packed with spirit energy in each hit causing to make Ichigo's armor crumble in pieces. Luis pulled back his left arm leaking all his spirit energy into his fist for the last hit and slammed it into Ichigo's back causing an explosion. Once the explosion eased down and the smoke cleared, Luis was still standing on him as his spirit energy has reached its limit and turned back into his true form. Ichigo laid there back in his normal soul reaper form.

Luis looked down at him, "Still breathing huh? Oh well no matter, I'll finish it."

Luis looked down at Ichigo's side and saw his katana. He reached down grabbing his katana then stood back up on his back pointing the katana at the back of Ichigo's head.

"Goodbye Ichigo." Luis said.

He shot his arms down then was stopped by Yoruichi already in her shunpo form and kicked him sending him slamming into a wall. The rest of the gang came up protecting Ichigo making sure Luis doesn't get a hold of him. Yoruichi turned her attention back to where Luis crashed into and realized he wasn't there. They all quickly looked around not feeling his spiritual pressure. Luis appeared behind Yoruichi and swung his leg to the side kicking her in the ribs sending her flying. Luis held out his arm pointing at Ichigo and was absorbing some of his spirit energy and took his form again. Uryu jumped into the air and fired several spirit arrows down at Luis. He looked up at the arrows coming down and swung his sword up shooting a spirit energy wave up at him breaking through the arrows. Uryu quickly dodged it and then was sent crashing into the ground by Luis. Yoruichi appeared behind Luis throwing a punch at him, but he caught her fist and brought her arm to her back along with himself.

He leaned his head in closer to her ear, "All of you don't stand a chance." He said.

He placed his foot on her back and kicked her down crashing into the ground. Soifon charged up at him stabbing him in his chest with her suzumebachi making a black butterfly appear on him. He looked down at it then quickly punched her on her stomach then kicking her down right onto Yoruichi. He covered his chest with spirit energy making the butterfly marking vanish. He turned around to see Chad charging right after him with his right arm covered with spirit energy. Luis held up his arm, while Chad threw his fist right at him causing an explosion of spirit energy. Chad looked up and saw that Luis had his fist in his grasp. Luis kneed him in his gut then threw him down crashing in the ground next to Yoruichi and Soifon. Luis looked back at Yoruichi and lowered himself to the ground making his way to her. He stopped by her reaching down grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up into the air. He looked at her with annoyance and grabbed his katana with his other hand. He lifted up his arm pointing the tip of the katana right at her throat.

"I'll just kill you all." Luis said pulling back his arm.

Yoruichi struggled trying to get free from his grasp, but it was no good. Luis pulled back his arm with the tip of the katana still lined up with her throat. Just as soon as Luis shot his arm forward, the katana he had in his hand was no longer there. He looked at his hand wondering what just happened and turned his attention back at Ichigo's body, which was still lying there. Luis raised an eyebrow curious of how the katana vanished when no one could've caused such a thing.

"Damn it, my time must be running out." Luis said.

After the fight he had with Ichigo, he was still exhausted and didn't have much spirit energy left in him. He turned his attention back at Yoruichi and felt someone right behind him. His eyes widened knowing who it was and slowly turned around with fear. Once he turned around, he was now looking right into the eyes of Ichigo who was in his normal form now. Luis quickly dropped Yoruichi and back away from Ichigo slowly waving his hands in front of him, while Ichigo slowly walked toward Luis with hatred in his eyes.

"Come on Ichigo, all I wanted to do was test out and see how strong you truly were." Luis said, while still waving his hands in front of him and backing up as well.

Ichigo held out his arm as his katana appeared back in his hand and kept walking toward him. Luis's time was up as he turned into his normal form and kept backing up trying to think of a way to get away from him. Ichigo stopped in his place making Luis wonder why he did. Luis kept backing up and was stopped by something keeping him from going any further. He turned around to see that he was stopped and now trapped between a wall and Ichigo. He turned back around to look at Ichigo right into his eyes, which were still flaming with hatred.

"Come on Ichigo, I wasn't planning on killing anyone." He said, while still trying to find a way out of this.

Ichigo pulled back his arm with his katana still in his hand. Luis reacted to this quickly by using the last of his spirit energy to make a katana appear in his hand. Ichigo quickly swung his katana across his neck decapitating him before he could do anything. Luis's head just fell to the ground in front as his body fell to its knees and dropped dead on its stomach. Ichigo looked down at of what used to be Luis and dropped his katana and fell to his knees breathing heavily. Yoruichi along with all the others turned their attention over to him, while Yoruichi got up and made her way to him. As she made her way to him, she was worried that he may not be his normal self and might still be out of control still. She stopped behind him placing her hand on his shoulder hoping that it was the real him. He showed no reaction and kept breathing heavily not knowing what was happening.

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked with a worried.

He slowly got himself up, while his breathing started to ease down a bit. She backed up a bit wondering what he was doing. He turned around not looking at her or the others that were a few feet away behind her. He walked right past her then stopped turning his attention back seeing that Yoruichi and the others felt it to. Several of pink small sword fragments were flowing around as Byakuya appeared in the middle of it all. Yoruichi along with the others were all curious of why he's here. On the other hand, Ichigo showed no reaction to this, not even a single movement.

Byakuya looked over at Ichigo, "Ichigo, you're needed in the Soul Society tomorrow. That's all I came here for." He said.

"Who's that?" Ryo asked.

"That's Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of squad six." Soifon answered.

He turned his attention over to Soifon, "I see you're enjoying your time here captain Soifon." He said.

"Well other than what just happened, yes I am." She answered.

Byakuya closed his eyes, while Yoruichi and all the others turned their attention back at Ichigo wanting to know his answer.

"Fine." Was all he said.

Byakuya nodded then vanished, while Yoruichi walked over to him. She stopped by his side seeing how he didn't move his attention ever since Byakuya appeared.

"Ichigo?" She asked with a worried tone.

"What?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, I just want to get some rest." He answered.

Yoruichi sighed but was relieved to see that he was at least his normal self again. She turned around making her way back to the others.

"I think he wants to be alone." Yoruichi said to them.

They all nodded getting back up on their feet walking away and were no longer in his sight. Ichigo just looked at Luis's remains and where he was held captive for a little time.

"Just think about it, since your friends think it's really you, just imagine, those girls going all on him thinking it's the real you when it's really Luis. They'll just keep doing what they usually do with you but with Luis instead."

When Kenny told him that, it kept popping into his head wondering if his friends would've ever found it. He sighed just putting it aside and looked up at the sky. Little did he know though that someone was watching everything that had happened from an alley. The person was wearing a black coat with the hood on, he was quite short but the coat he was wearing was the same as Kenny and Luis's. He walked out from the alley heading over to Ichigo, while grabbing something out from his coat. He stopped right behind him and realized that he wasn't even spotted yet, while he pulled out a giant scythe that had bells hanging over the handle of it.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki." The person said.

Ichigo quickly turned around, while the person swung his scythe across Ichigo's neck. Ichigo could still see and move wondering what was that supposed to even do. He turned around to see that he was gone.

"Huh… wonder what that was supposed to do." He said to himself.

He looked around to see if he could sense his spiritual energy or not and then realized that it was starting to get dark. He sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets making his way back home. A few minutes have passed and Ichigo was standing in front of his house. He jumped up through his opened window, then closing it once he was in. He realized that no one else was in his room, not Kon, not Rukia, and not even Nel. He shrugged not caring right now as he took his clothes off except for his boxers and threw himself onto his bed wanting to get some sleep. He closed his eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep, as the night remained quiet.

Morning

As the sun's light lit up Ichigo's room, he slowly opened his eyes wanting more sleep. He shot up out of bed remembering what Byakuya told him yesterday. He instantly turned into his soul reaper form, leaving his body lying in bed. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath then opening his eyes again. He unsheathed his sword opening a senkaimon making a portal to the soul society open. He walked into the senkaimon as it closed up behind him. As time passed by, Ichigo reached the end and was now in the soul society. Once he stepped out of the senkaimon, it vanished and he was now looking around the soul society.

"It's been so long since I've been here." He said to himself.

He turned his attention to his right to see Rangiku and a few other people, "Hey Rangiku!"

She turned around to see Ichigo and just when she did so, a white spiritual dragon shot up in the air then swooped down at them. They all easily dodged it by shifting to the side. The dragon shot back into the air as it dove back down, but towards Ichigo this time. Ichigo trapped himself inside his own spirit energy, as it vanished, he was in his bankai form along with his hollow mask on. As the dragon was approaching closer to him, Ichigo swung his sword down cutting it in half. The remains of the dragon went past him and formed into two dragons this time.

"What the hell?" He asked to himself.

The dragons didn't come back after them as it made its way around the society. Ichigo turned back around facing Rangiku then was surrounded by all of the people.

"That mask, are you responsible for this?" Rangiku asked.

Ichigo took his mask off, "Rangiku it's me, Ichigo."

"Arrest him!" Rangiku ordered.

"What?" Ichigo yelled in confusion.

The group of soul reapers charged at him with their swords in their hands. Ichigo easily stopped all of their attacks then released a wave of his spiritual pressure sending them all back. He turned around to see even more coming after him. He ran the opposite way trying to find a way out of this. He looked back to see that they were still chasing him, as he turned back to face what was in front of him he bumped into a taller figure. He looked up to see captain Komamura.

"Captain Komamura." Ichigo stated.

"I'll destroy you intruder!" Komamura yelled, while a several amount of spirit energy was spinning around him.

"Bankai!" An entire giant rose up behind him, which is about a hundred meters tall. It wielded a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt. The giant took the form of an armored samurai, "Kokujo Tengen Myo'o."

Ichigo quickly jumped back and into the sky. Komamura swung his arm, which made the giant do the same right at him. Ichigo easily blocked it holding his katana out in front of him to stop the punch. Ichigo placed his hand on his face again sliding it down to make his mask appear once again.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, swinging his katana shooting out black spirit blasts at the giant.

Komamura was having trouble blocking each attack as the giant kept getting pushed back. Ichigo swung his katana once more shooting another blast which caused the giant to fall back along with Komamura.

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

Ichigo turned around to see Renji, "Renji! What the hell?"

"How do you know my name?" Renji asked.

"It's me, Ichigo!"

"Ichigo? I don't know you!" Renji yelled flinging his sword as Zabimaru charged at him.

Ichigo sighed as he swung his katana down at Zabimaru making it break into pieces. Renji's eyes widened watching his zanpakuto get crushed into pieces. He turned around to see an ice dragon collide against his katana. He swung his katana down shattering the ice dragon into pieces.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled, to see him appear in front of him.

"How do you know my name intruder?" He asked.

"It's me, Ichigo!"

"Doesn't ring a bell." He said, while throwing another ice dragon right at him.

"Why the hell can't anyone remember me?" Ichigo demanded to know.

Toshiro charged at Ichigo catching him off guard. He swung his sword at him, but Ichigo easily blocked it, and kicked him aside.

"Ah hahaha! Someone to actually fight against!"

Ichigo knew that voice from anywhere and quickly blocked Kenpachi's attack. Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo by his neck and threw him down to the ground then charged down right at him. Ichigo got up shaking his head then looked back up to see Kenpachi coming right after him. He quickly jumped to the side as Kenpachi slammed into the ground where Ichigo was thrown at.

"Well Kenpachi, you still seem to act all tough and all, but you still can't beat me." Ichigo taunted him.

"How do you know my name?" Kenpachi asked.

"Not worth…" He stopped his statement and quickly dodged another ice dragon coming from Toshiro.

He turned his attention to Toshiro, which he was now in his bankai form. Toshiro didn't waste anytime and charged right after Ichigo along with Kenpachi coming from the other side. Ichigo looked both ways, as they were about to close in on him then felt another presence coming. He looked above him to see the giant samurai's sword coming down at him. Kenpachi along with Toshiro quickly moved out of the way as the samurai slammed its sword down on Ichigo causing a smokescreen to block everyone's vision. As the smoke cleared, Ichigo was grinning as he had the giant's sword in his hand and just tossed the samurai over his shoulder toward Toshiro. Ichigo brushed the dust off his shoulder and turned his attention over to Kenpachi.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to attack me?" Ichigo kept taunting him.

Toshiro took this chance and charged right at Ichigo from behind. Ichigo showed no hesitation or anything as he quickly turned around and swung his katana up at Toshiro cutting off his left wing. He grabbed Toshiro by the other wing and cut it off as well then tossed him over to Kenpachi. He turned his attention back over to where the samurai was and saw that it was still lying on the ground hopeless then turned back over to Kenpachi and Toshiro.

"Is that all three captains can do? Come on, I haven't even broke a sweat." He taunted again.

"Enough!" They all turned their attention to the left to see the rest of the captains coming up.

Ichigo's eyes widened especially to see head captain Yamamoto, "I want this intruder arrested immediately. I'm ordering all captains to take this intruder down now!" Yamamoto demanded.

"Yes sir!" Yelled all the captains as they charged at Ichigo.

"Shit!" He yelled and jumped up into the sky.

He looked down to see all the captains coming up after him. He stopped where he was and looked above him to see Soifon.

"Soifon, it's me, Ichigo." He tried to get her to remember.

"I don't care who you are, you're going to regret trying to destroy the soul society!" She yelled.

"Damn it!" He yelled then looked back down to see that Shunsui had a grip on his left leg, Jushiro had a grip on his right leg, Byakuya had his a grip on his left arm, and Soifon had his right arm. They all lowered themselves down to the ground still holding onto Ichigo, while head captain Yamamoto walked toward to where they were going to land.

"Captain Yamamoto, please stop." Ichigo was thinking of how to get out of this.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my name intruder?"

"It's me, Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute soul reaper."

"I don't know any substitute soul reaper." Yamamoto stated.

Ichigo kept trying to break free from the captain's grip, "But no matter, put him in prison." Yamamoto demanded.

"Damn it." Ichigo said then released a wave of his spirit energy pushing all the captains back and jumped back up at the sky.

"After him!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Yes sir!" They all replied.

"Guess there's no stopping them." Ichigo said to himself.

He slid his hand down his face again to once again bring his hollow mask back on and waited for the captains to get closer. Right when they were inches away from attacking Ichigo, they all vanished. He looked down to realize that even captain Yamamoto was also gone. He looked around to find out that they weren't in his sight and couldn't even feel their spiritual pressure.

"What the hell?" He asked himself in confusion, while still looking around.

"They won't be back for awhile."

Ichigo turned around to see whom it was and could tell who it was due to what he was wearing.

"You're that… other guy's partner…" He stated.

"Yep."

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo demanded to know.

"Don't worry about that, you can call me Shizuku by the way, because it's over for you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You can just call me Shizuku, but that won't matter anymore because this is where you're going to die!" He yelled charging at Ichigo.

_Somewhere else within the Soul Society_

All the captains stopped what they were doing and realized that they were somewhere else within the society.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi asked in confusion.

"Where did the intruder go?" Soifon asked.

"Apparently it seems that we were teleported somewhere else within the soul society." Mayuri said.

"Teleported? But how could have the intruder have done that?" Soifon asked.

"I don't know."

"Enough, we must find the intruder immediately and bring an end to this at once." Yamamoto stated.

"We'll split up and teams of two, Captain Ukitake and Shunsui. You two will go as a team." Yamamoto said.

"Doesn't surprise me at all." Shunsui mentioned.

"Captain Zaraki and Komamura, you two will be as a team."

"Fine by me." Kenpachi replied looking over at Komamura.

"Captain Hitsugaya and Kurotsuchi."

"What? You have to pair me up with the midget?" Mayuri asked.

Toshiro cocked and eyebrow with annoyance trying to ignore that comment.

"Then Captain Kuchiki and Soifon."

"Fine, let's just hurry up and bring him down already." Soifon stated.

"I'll be going by myself." Yamamoto stated.

"Wait a second, but what if you happen to run into the intruder on your own and he ends up taking you out?" Shunsui asked.

"Don't worry, just whoever finds him, release a little bit of your spiritual pressure letting us know where you are and then we will all come and support you." Yamamoto said.

"Works for me." Kenpachi said.

"Scatter!" Yamamoto demanded.

"Yes sir!" They all yelled splitting up in different directions.

Yamamoto made his way back to his office in search of some information on Ichigo. Once Yamamoto stepped foot in his office, he walked over to his desk opening a drawer and pulling out the list of the Squad divisions. He thoroughly looked at the list seeing all the squad's Captain's, Lieutenants, and seats.

"Hmmm… that Haori of his was one of ours." He thought to himself still looking down the list.

As he kept looking down the list he realized that there was a 14th squad, while his eyes widened seeing who the captain was.

"I'll kill all of you soul reapers one at a time!" Shizuku yelled with anger swinging his scythe at Ichigo.

Ichigo was struggling blocking each strike of Suzuki's, "Just die!" Shizuku yelled.

"What did we ever do to you?" Ichigo asked, while still blocking his attacks.

"I just hate soul reapers!" Shizuku yelled then kicked Ichigo in his gut sending him flying into a wall.

Ichigo shook his head and saw Shizuku closing in on him, "Damn it." He said and vanished.

Shizuku looked around not finding him anywhere, "Come out Ichigo! Stop hiding!" He demanded.

Ichigo appeared behind him lifting up his katana in the air, which Shizuku grinned and swung his scythe across Ichigo's chest. Ichigo looked down at his chest seeing the deep cut on his chest as blood shot out. He let go of his katana letting it fall freely as he spat out blood. Shizuku gave him a disappointed as Byakuya and Soifon appeared in the scene to see the intruder (Ichigo) and a mysterious person that they've never seen before.

"Hey you!" Soifon yelled, while pointing at Shizuku.

Shizuku looked down to see two more captains, "You captains are pathetic, is this all one captain can do to me? He didn't even lay a single hit on me and he's down and out."

"Captain? The intruder's a captain?" Soifon asked looking at the intruder who was now falling down to the ground.

When she turned her attention back where Shizuku was, he was gone. Byakuya released some of his spiritual pressure signaling the other captains of there location.

"I'm starting to think, what if this intruder knows all of our moves? I mean, he knows all of our names." Kenpachi stated.

"He probably does, he brought me down like it was nothing when I was in my Bankai state." Komamura said.

They all stopped and felt the spiritual pressure coming a bit far from the east. Komamura looked at Kenpachi, "Let's go. It's captain Kuchiki's spiritual pressure." Kenpachi said as they dashed toward where Byakuya was.

Toshiro along with Mayuri also felt the spiritual pressure and quickly flash-stepped their way towards it.

Shunsui and Jushiro reacted instantly once they felt the spiritual pressure and quickly made their way toward it. Byakuya and Soifon just stood there waiting for the other captains to appear and just ignored the intruder.

"About time." Byakuya said turning his attention around to see that the other captains have finally appeared.

"Where is he?" Kenpachi asked.

Byakuya pointed to where the crater is with the intruder lying in it unconscious, "You already brought him down?" Kenpachi asked with disappointment.

"No, apparently there's someone else in the soul society that I've never seen before, which he was the one to bring down the intruder for us." Byakuya said.

"Well he didn't have to, we could've done that without a problem." Toshiro said.

A massive amount of spiritual pressure was leaking above the captains as they quickly turned their attention back to where Ichigo was.

"His spiritual pressure… it's raising up too much." Mayuri said.

Komamura dropped down to one of his knees, "His spiritual pressure is way out of our level." Komamura said.

All the captain's eyes widened seeing Ichigo rise up back on his feet, as the cut that was on his chest was gone. Ichigo tilted his head to the left and then to the right popping his neck. He looked over at the captains, "Where did he go?" He demanded to know.

"We don't know, but you're not going anywhere." Soifon said.

He pointed at her, "Don't you think about interfering Soifon or I'll kill you all even though I don't want to do it, but if I must, I will." He said.

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

Ichigo turned around slashing his arm down cutting Zabimaru into pieces again, "Don't you even think about it Renji."

"Growl! Haineko!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and released a wave of his spiritual pressure causing the ash to vanish, "Don't test me Rangiku."

"Hozukimaru!"

Ichigo shook his head grabbing Ikkaku's spear and snapped it in half, "You're all wasting my time."

Ichigo turned back to see Soifon in your Bankai state, her right arm was covered by golden armor in shape of a missile launcher that went all the way up to her right shoulder to form a shield that's used to cover the right side of her face as well for her to aim.

"It's over intruder!" She yelled firing the missile right at him.

Ichigo sighed closing his eyes as the missile approached him closer. He opened his eyes to see a giant wall of fire right in front of him, which burned the missile to ashes. He looked around to see that the fire surrounded him.

"Great, now I have to deal with gramps here too."

"Captain Yamamoto!" Komamura said.

He appeared right in front of the other captains as the lieutenants appeared behind the captains.

"We must stop this." Yamamoto said.

"Why?" Soifon asked.

"Because…" He stopped to see that his flames were gone and Ichigo was standing there with annoyance.

"I was hoping you wouldn't interfere gramps, but my patience has ran out."

"Captain Kurosaki please wait." Yamamoto said.

"No! I've tried and tried to get you all to remember, which didn't work and now, you're all interfering when I'm trying to get rid of the real intruder!"

Ichigo closed his eyes as red and black spirit energy spun around him, which trapped him inside.

"What's this?" Shunsui asked in shock.

As his spirit energy erupted pushing them back a bit, he was now in his released form. All the captains and lieutenant's eyes widened in shock knowing that this was going to turn out to be a bloody fight.

"Captain Kurosaki! Please, just let me speak." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo looked over at him with a glare as he shot a cero out from his horns toward them. Yamamoto was disappointed as they all easily dodged it by jumping into the sky. Ichigo was now frozen as a large pillar of ice trapped him inside his spot. They all turned their attention to see Rukia joining in.

"Rukia." Rangiku said smiling to see her friend coming to help and gave her a hug.

"Hey." Rukia said smiling.

"Anyway, the reason why I was trying to get us to stop this fighting is because Ichigo Kurosaki is Captain of Squad fourteen." Yamamoto said.

They all stopped what they were doing in their jaws dropped like when the hell did we make another squad?

"I know it may seem hard to believe but when I dismissed us all to search him down, I went back to my office and looked at the list of the squads and realized that he was the captain of the new squad with no lieutenant or anything." Yamamoto said.

"Rukia, when you were in the world of the living, where did you stay at?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't remember." She answered.

"So, if you don't remember, and we can't exactly remember Ichigo here that well. Wouldn't that be…"

_Flashback_

"_Do you want to save your family?" Rukia asked._

"_Is there a way! A way to help them!" He yelled._

"_There is a way… No, to be honest here, there is only one way."_

"_What is it! Tell me!"_

"_You must become a soul reaper."_

"_Wha… but… how?"_

"_Just pierce my zanpakuto into your chest and I will insert half of my spirit energy. That way, you'll be able to fight the hollow with equal terms."_

"_Are you sure it's ok to do that?"_

"_I don't know, but if you want to live and save your family, you'll do it."_

"…_Ichigo… where are you?" _

_Ichigo turned around to see Yuzu laying on the ground, "Don't come… It's dangerous… hurry and get away…" Yuzu said._

_He turned back around facing Rukia, "Give me your sword soul reaper and let's give your idea a try."_

"_It's not soul reaper, it's Rukia Kuchiki." _

"_I see, I'm __**Ichigo Kurosaki**__. Let's hope this isn't the last greeting for the both of us."_

_Rukia held up her arm with her zanpakuto in her hand, while Ichigo placed his hand over hers on the hilt of her sword. He pulled her zanpakuto letting it pierce through his chest as a bright blur surrounded him and was now in a soul reaper form. _

_End of Flashback_

Rukia buried her head in her arms as the memories started to make her head hurt.

"Rukia!" Rangiku panicked as she went to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry captains." Everyone turned their attention to who was behind them.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto demanded to know.

"I'm Shizuku."

"What do you want?" Kenpachi asked.

"Just to kill the intruder is all."

Shizuku pointed over to where Ichigo was frozen making the captains turn their attention back over to him to realize that the ice was cracking. As the ice shattered, Ichigo charged down at all the captains full of annoyance and hatred.

"He's coming." Kenpachi said.

Ichigo stopped before going any further as his attention was now focused on Shizuku, "You! You're responsible of this, that's why they can't remember who I am!" He yelled while charging at Shizuku.

Shizuku didn't move at all as Ichigo got closer preparing to finish him in one blow, Yamamoto stopped him by grabbing his katana and preventing him from going any further.

"Get out of the way gramps!" Ichigo yelled in a hollow like tone.

Yamamoto kicked Ichigo in his gut sending him back, "I'm sorry Kurosaki, but this person did help us."

"Then let me kill him that way everything will turn back to normal!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." Yamamoto replied as he drew out his zanpakuto.

"All captains, I'm afraid we need to put down Kurosaki here and now." Yamamoto announced.

This was making an upset Ichigo to get even worse as he was filling up with more hatred. He charged down at the group, more towards Shizuku as the captains stood in front of him. Kenpachi was the first to act as he appeared I front of Ichigo stopping him in his tracks. Ichigo was getting ticked and just backhanded Kenpachi getting him out of the way. He charged back down toward Shizuku, which Shizuku just grinned and charged up right after him.

"Don't worry Captains, I'll take care of him easily." Shizuku said.

Ichigo swung his katana down at him as Shizuku blocked it with ease. They fought for dominance, which was until Shizuku's scythe started cutting through Ichigo's katana. Once Ichigo saw what was happening, he quickly jumped back and shot a black energy blast right at him. He swung his scythe down at it and shot it right back at him with greater speed. Ichigo grinned letting it make contact with him as it caused an explosion.

Shizuku grinned and turned around facing at the other captains, "Ha! Is that all you captains got?" He yelled.

Shizuku froze in his current position as he felt him behind him and quickly turned around in fear.

"It's over." Ichigo said as he sliced his katana down Shizuku's front side.

Shizuku looked down at his chest as blood continued to shoot out, "Damn…" Was the last thing he said as he fell down to the ground.

Ichigo looked down at his dead body as it slowly started to vanish, and as it did, he saw a blur coming out of his body and shot right at him.

He shook his head, "What was that?"

"Ichigo!"

He looked down to see Rukia, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Renji, and all the captains except for Unohana. He slowly lowered himself to the ground as he returned back into his normal form.

He landed in front of Yamamoto and faced him, "Well gramps, do you remember me now?"

"Yes I do captain Kurosaki." He stated.

"Good." He smiled and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Get him to the 4th division headquarters for medical treatment." Yamamoto demanded.

"Allow me to do that, since you're all way to slow compared to me." Kenpachi taunted as he picked Ichigo up and tossed him over his shoulder, while still holding onto him.

"Slower? I'd like to see you…" Byakuya stopped to realize that he was already gone.

"Everyone, return back to your squads." Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir." They all said as they all returned back to their headquarters.

_Time Skip_

As Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, he realized that he was still in the soul society. He leaned up slowly then fell back down still feeling the pain on his chest.

"Oh, glad to see you're awake, Captain Kurosaki."

He slowly shifted his eyes to the side to see Captain Unohana, "You shouldn't get up to soon Captain." She said.

She walked over to his bed and looked down at him, "You just lay here until you feel completely better. Until then, get some rest." She smiled.

He ignored what she said and leaned back up, "Captain, please… you need your rest."

"No, I'm fine." As he leaned up more he felt a sharp pain coming from his chest and quickly placed his hand on it.

She placed her hands on both of his shoulders and pushed him back down. She held one of her hands above his chest as green spirit energy formed around his chest. She added more spirit energy to the healing process, which the pain was causing him to hiss. She looked down at his chest as she was beginning to worry about him due to the pain, then she blushed to see that he grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Hang on captain, almost done." She said.

As she finished up the healing process, she looked at him as he loosened up his grip on her hand and was taking deep breaths. She looked down at him with a soft look as she placed her hand on his cheek. She turned around making her way to the counter and looked at his papers. As she turned another page to read the next one, she felt his spiritual pressure leaking in the room. She quickly turned around to see that he was getting up, but he wasn't his normal self.

"Captain, what's wrong?" She asked.

No answer.

He turned to the side and got up out of the bed, "Captain please! You need to rest." She said running over to him.

He opened his eyes, which were completely red and grabbed her by her neck. She grabbed his arms struggling to get free, but was no use. He threw her back as she slammed into the wall.

The door slammed open, "What's going on in here!" An angry Kenpachi yelled.

He looked at Unohana who was sitting against the wall and then at Ichigo, which he was still the same.

"What did you do to her!" He yelled again in anger.

No answer.

"Ughhh fine! If you don't want to talk, then I'll make you!" He charged right at Ichigo.

Kenpachi pulled back his arm and shot it forward punching Ichigo right in his gut, he looked down at his fist and showed no reaction and grabbed Kenpachi's wrist.

"What the hell?"

He held out Kenpachi's arm straight out and rose his other arm bending it and slammed it down on his arm. As Kenpachi yelled in pain, Ichigo just sent him an uppercut sending him shooting up through the ceiling. Unohana slowly got back up on her feet and looked up at Ichigo to see that someone was controlling him, which explained why he was acting strange.

_Elsewhere_

"Hmph, you may have your existence back, but you can't get rid of me that easily." Shizuku said holding up his scythe.

"Oh? Who might you be?" A mysterious person asked looking right at Shizuku.

Shizuku quickly turned around to see another soul reaper but was wearing a haori, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm surprised you don't know who I am."

"Just tell me who you are."

The mysterious person grinned, "I'm…"

**Location: 4****th**** division headquarters.**

"Captain!" Unohana yelled placing her hand on his shoulder.

He backhanded her causing her to slam into the wall again. Ichigo walked out of the room and down the halls looking for the exit. As he turned around the corner, he realized that there was another hallway. He just gave up and shot up through the ceiling making his own exit. As he finally reached out of the building he looked around to figure out which way to go.

"Stop!"

He turned around to see Kenpachi again, "You're going to pay for what you did do Unohana."

Kenpachi charged at him again full of hatred as he drew out his sword. With quick thinking, Ichigo stopped Kenpachi in his tracks. Kenpachi swung his sword at Ichigo, which once it made contact with his chest, his sword shattered to pieces.

"What the hell?"

Ichigo ducked down as Kenpachi looked down at him but then Ichigo punched him in his gut sending him flying.

"Don't stand in my way." Ichigo said with a slight echo following up of what he said.

He turned back around and started making his way to where the person who was controlling him is.

"Hmm, how long should it take him to get here?" The mysterious person asked.

"He's here." Shizuku said.

"Oh?"

They both turned around to see Ichigo standing there, "Ok, don't release him yet."

"Why not?" Shizuku asked.

"Just watch."

The mysterious person opened a portal, "Make him go inside the portal and you too as well."

"Where does that lead to?"

The mysterious person grinned, "It takes us to Las Noches."

"What's that?"

"My base."

"Alright then." Shizuku pointed his scythe at the portal as Ichigo walked in followed up by Shizuku and then the other person.

"Stop!"

Shizuku, Ichigo, and the other person turned around to see Jushiro. Jushiro stood there frozen in his spot not believing what he was seeing.

"Goodbye Captain Ukitake." The mysterious person said as the portal closed up.

Jushiro remained frozen in his spot, while Shunsui appeared next to him, "What happened?"

"We need to go after them!"

"Woah woah there Jushiro relax."

"No! We need to go after them now!"

Shunsui sighed, "Who's them?"

"Ichigo, that guy with the scythe and…"

"And who?"

"Sosuke Aizen."

**A/N: I apologize for making this a short chapter, but I haven't updated recently and decided to make it short just so I'm keeping up. This will be the final fight between Ichigo and Aizen later on in the story. I know some of you may be tired of seeing him keep coming back and all, but I promise this will be the last fight between the two. Other than that, please let me know which other girls you would want me to add onto Ichigo and his harem. I already got Unohana being added on in a couple chapters. But other than that, please keep reading and please review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Location: Las Noches.**

Once Aizen, Shizuku, and Ichigo stepped foot in Las Noches, Aizen realized it hasn't really changed.

"Ok, release him." Aizen demanded.

Shizuku broke the spell and sheathed his scythe. Ichigo's eyes were back to there original brown colored eyes.

"Ughhh." He groaned as he rubbed his head and finally looked around.

"What the hell? Why am I in Las Noches?"

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes widened knowing whose voice that was and turned around in fear.

"What's the matter? Surprised to see me alive?" Aizen asked.

"How the hell do you keep coming back to life?" Ichigo yelled.

Aizen laughed, "Ichigo, I never did die, those times you thought you killed me were replacements."

"Replacements?"

"Yes, I easily killed two of the other espadas' and made them have my look and powers."

"Why would you do such a thing? They're your comrades!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hmph, comrades? They're nothing but tools to me."

"Lord Aizen!"

They turned around to see Szayel the last espada remaining, Dordonii, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne as the Privaron espadas'. After that the Fraccions' Avirama, Charlotte, Findor, Ggio, Choe Neng, Nirgge, Apacci, Mila, and Sung-sun all came over to Aizen.

"So, I see that the two espadas' you used Aizen turned out to fail." Szayel said.

"Yep."

All the espadas' turned to look at Ichigo and Shizuku, "What the hell is he doing here?" Szayel asked pointing at Ichigo.

Aizen grinned, "He's going to be joining me whether he likes it or not."

"That's not happening." Ichigo said as he pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Bankai!" Black spirit energy spun around him as his zanpakuto turned into a black katana.

Aizen kept his eyes closed with that same grin on his face, "I'll kill you all!" He yelled.

"There's no need for that. Allow me to show you." Aizen replied.

"Aizen?" Szayel asked in confusion as all the espadas' looked at him.

A bright flash burst as all the espadas' were lying on the ground drowned in blood, "What… the… hell?" Ichigo stuttered.

"I have no use for them anymore, if you remember what one of my replacements told you that my army was dead, I meant the ones that were actual use to me."

Ichigo was just staring at all the dead espadas' in fear, "Now, Ichigo Kurosaki, you and I will become the new army. Just you and me, we'll be unstoppable and if you refuse, I'll make sure that your closest friends will die in a flash."

"Wait, what about me?" Shizuku asked.

Aizen turned around facing him, "Oh, I guess we could find something for you to do later on."

He turned back around facing Ichigo, "So, Ichigo, will you join me? Or will you refuse and rather watch your friends die?"

Ichigo finally snapped out of it and looked at Aizen then closed his eyes.

"_Ichigo don't leave."_

"_Have you ever cared to see how much she cares about you?"_

"_Ichigo you horn dog!"_

"_You lucky man, scoring Rangiku and those three new girls."_

"_Did you have a change in mind Ichigo?"_

"_Ok, but later, we get a little alone time."_

"_Congratulations Ichigo Kurosaki, you're now the new captain of the new squad fourteen."_

"_Ichigo don't worry about me, just go!" _

"_Ichigo!"_

"_I love you… Ichigo."_

Several sayings coming from those specific people kept popping in his mind knowing that he won't be seeing them anymore or more of, he'll now become an enemy to them. His heart was telling him to do the right thing and join him so that his friends can live happily.

Ichigo opened his eyes glaring right at Aizen, "Fine, I'm in."

Aizen's eyes widened then softened as an evil yet satisfied grin came upon his face, "You know, if you disobey my orders… your friends will die."

Ichigo looked down at the ground, "I know."

"Good, because tomorrow, we're going to destroy Karakura Town."

Ichigo reacted quickly, "No!"

Aizen turned his gaze back at him, "Oh? Did you already forget what I warned you about if you disobey me?"

Ichigo's eyes softened, "I'm sorry."

"Good, let's get inside shall we?"

Aizen walked towards the castle with Shizuku and Ichigo following him.

**Location: Soul Society.**

"Attention! Attention! All captains need to report in for an emergency meeting."

As a small amount of time passed by, all the captains were now in the meeting room standing on their sides and waited on the head captain. As Yamamoto finally decided to speak, he opened his eyes and placed his cane in front of him resting both his hands on the top of it.

"As you can tell, Captain Kurosaki has left us and went with Aizen."

All the captains went wide-eyed except for Shunsui and Jushiro since they were at the scene to witness it.

"So that little brat decided to join Aizen huh? That's why he attacked both Unohana and I." Kenpachi said.

"Apparently so." Yamamoto said followed up by a sigh.

"So, we will need two volunteers to go to the world of the living to keep an eye out on things there."

Byakuya let out a sigh, "I'll go, since Rukia has to go back there as well."

"Very well, one more."

"I'll go since Rangiku has to go back as well." Toshiro said.

"Very well, you two should go there immediately."

"Yes sir." They both said as they vanished outside the meeting room.

"Other than that, you're all dismissed." Yamamoto said.

Byakuya and Toshiro were waiting for Rukia and Rangiku at the gate that leads in and out of the seireitei. Byakuya was just standing what he usually does with his eyes closed and his arms folded. Toshiro was just standing still as well beginning to get impatient. Byakuya opened his eyes as him and Toshiro both turned their attention to the side as they heard the sound of footsteps.

"Sorry we're late." Rukia called out as her and Rangiku stood in front of them.

"Doesn't matter, let's just get going." Without anything else being said, Toshiro opened up a senkaimon.

"Ready?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes." Rukia and Rangiku said, while Byakuya just nodded.

As they all stepped into the senkaimon, it closed up behind them while they made their way to the world of the living.

**Location: Las Noches.**

Aizen along with Shizuku and Ichigo were walking down the halls, while Aizen was giving them their rooms. They all stopped in front a door as Aizen looked at it.

"Shizuku, this will be your room." He said as he opened the door.

As he opened the door, Shizuku and Ichigo showed a blank expression upon their face. The room wasn't big at all, more like it was cramped to where only like four or possibly five people can fit in it, and it only had a bed in it and that was all.

"Get some rest, because tomorrow, we're going to destroy Karakura Town."

Shizuku walked into his room and closed the door. He walked to his bed and dropped himself onto it. Aizen and Ichigo stopped in the room that was right next to Shizuku's.

"This will be your room."

Aizen opened the door, which was no different compared to Shizuku's, "Fine." Ichigo said as he walked in closing the door behind him.

He walked to his bed and dropped himself onto it and just stared at the ground.

"_Why am I doing this? All my friends, family, and everyone else in the Soul Society are going to kill me."_

_**"You're doing this because you want to protect your friends from being killed by that bitch Aizen." Hollowed Ichigo said.**_

"But we're going to attack Karakura Town and that'll just result in the same way."

_**"You forget Ichigo, I'll just say that when he said that, I think it's a bluff."**_

"Well, you maybe right."

**_"He's probably just saying that since you joined him and wanted to see what you would do about it."_**

"I don't know…"

**_"Look, if he's serious about attacking your town, then do something about it. Fuck what he said about you disobeying him. I think that was also a bluff as well."_**

Ichigo just showed sorrow in his eyes listening to what his hollow form had to say.

**_"It's kind of the obvious Ichigo! He knows he can't beat you and he's just using those two reasons as an excuse to make you listen."_**

Ichigo just remained the same way listening to him.

_**"If you don't do anything about it soon, then I will."**_

"No."

**_"What? So you want to kill your friends or be killed?"_**

"I meant no, as in I'll handle it."

**_"Oh? You got the balls to do that?"_**

"Shut up! I said I would take care of it!"

**_"Good."_**

Ichigo snapped out of it and turned himself around to lie down and get some sleep.

**Location: Urahara's shop.**

As Byakuya along with the others stepped out of the senkaimon, they were now in Urahara's shop. The portal closed up behind them, as they looked around until the door slid open.

"Ah, welcome back Rangiku and Rukia." Urahara said closing the door behind him.

"Thanks." They both said showing him a smile.

"Oh, I see you brought Captain Kuchiki and the small fry too."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." He said with annoyance having enough being called midget, small fry, and all those kind of names.

"Anyway, the head captain sent us because of…" Rangiku stopped.

"Because of what?" Urahara asked.

She couldn't finish her statement and Rukia didn't want to either, "Because Ichigo Kurosaki has joined Sosuke Aizen." Byakuya said.

"What!"

The door slid open seeing Yoruichi walk in, "What's going on?" She asked.

"Ichigo? We are talking about the orange spiky head, right?" Urahara asked.

"What about Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"Do I really need to repeat myself? Ichigo Kurosaki left and joined sides with Aizen." Byakuya said.

Yoruichi's eyes widened not believing what she was hearing, Ichigo… of all the people that would have to help or join with Aizen and it had to be Ichigo.

"But anyway, head captain sent us here to keep an eye on things." Toshiro said.

"I see, this is truly disappointing to hear that Ichigo has left us for Aizen." Urahara said.

"Anyway you all got your gigai's so go do what you need to do." Urahara said.

Byakuya and the others all placed themselves in their own gigai's, "Ok, first of all, we should go to Ichigo's place and tell his family what has happened." Rukia said.

"You and Rangiku can go do that, Byakuya and I need to keep an eye over the town." Toshiro said.

"Fine."

Yoruichi just remained frozen in her spot still finding this hard to believe that Ichigo's gone, "Are you all right Yoruichi?" Urahara asked.

She finally snapped out of it and nodded to his question. She turned her attention to Rukia and the others watching them leave.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." She replied, while making her way to her room.

She opened the door that leads her into her room. She walked in closing the door behind her and walked over to her bed.

She dropped down onto her bed, "Why Ichigo? Why would you do such a thing?" She asked.

She stripped down into her pajamas then lied down pulling the covers over her closing her eyes as she drifted into a deep sleep.

**Location: Kurosaki Clinic.**

Rukia and Rangiku were just standing in front of the door wondering of how to approach this.

"Do you think we should just tell him straight up?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know."

They turned their attention to the door realizing that someone was coming out.

"Ah if it isn't Rukia and Rangiku, what are you two doing here? And where's Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"We ugh…" Rukia didn't want to tell him what happened because they knew that Isshin would go after his son alone. They just stood there with sorrow in their eyes along with a sad look.

By now Isshin knew or thought what happened, "Is… Ichigo finally in a happy place now?" He asked.

"No no no, he didn't die… it's just that… he left us all and…"

"And what?"

"And joined Aizen." Rukia finally said.

Isshin stood there also not believing any of this, "I don't believe you."

"He did though…" Rangiku said.

By now, Isshin just started laughing, "That's a good one, tell Ichigo he needs to get home soon." He said closing the door.

"He didn't believe us…" Rangiku said.

"I figured so."

"We should tell everyone else tomorrow in school." Rukia said.

"You're right."

"It's getting late anyway."

"Yeah, but where are we going to sleep?" Rangiku asked.

"Ummm here. You forgot that I live here to." Rukia said.

"Oh yeah." Rangiku said, while rubbing her head.

Rukia opened the door again and walked in with Rangiku. She closed the door and realized that Rangiku was already going upstairs.

"Wait up." Rukia said.

When she finally ran up the stairs, she stopped to see Rangiku looking down at Karin and Yuzu.

"Where's Ichigo?" A worried Yuzu asked.

Rangiku and Rukia were thinking that it would be a bad idea to tell them seeing that they're his little sisters, "We don't know, probably out with someone." Rangiku lied.

"Oh…" Yuzu said.

"Anyway, we're going to bed since we got school in the morning." Rangiku said as her and Rukia walked into Ichigo's room.

Rukia closed the door and turned around leaning her back against the door as tears started to form in her eyes. Rangiku kept walking around in his room then finally sat down in his bed as tears formed in her eyes as well.

"I can't believe him, he left us and went off to join someone that's a threat to the Soul Society." Rukia said.

Rangiku ignored what Rukia had to say as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"I wonder how everyone else at school's going to take it." Rangiku said as she wiped away her tears.

Rangiku stood up stripping down into her pajamas and lied down pulling the covers up tucking herself in trying to get some sleep. Rukia walked to the closet and climbed up into her bed but decided to keep the door open.

**_Time Skip: Morning._**

_"You're a fool. Why would you leave all your friends and family to join Aizen?" Komamura asked._

_"Ichigo, why would you? Did you join him so you can avoid us?" Soifon said._

_"Captain Kurosaki, we're disappointed in you. Therefore, I'm revoking you from being captain of squad fourteen." Yamamoto said._

_"I say we just kill him for betraying us." Kenpachi said._

_"I agree, the little brat needs to be taught a life's lesson for betraying us and joining with someone that's just the same." Byakuya added on._

_"Just kill him already, he fucked up and brought this upon himself." Mayuri said._

_"You don't understand! I did it to protect you all!" Ichigo yelled._

_"Protect us? How the hell is that protecting us if you joined Aizen and attacked us?" Shunsui asked._

_"Yeah, how's that protecting?" Jushiro asked._

_"Because… he was going to kill you all if I didn't listen."_

_"Oh, so you fall for that and just end up trying to kill us anyway?" An angry Kenpachi asked._

_"I've heard enough. Take care of him." Yamamoto said._

_"No! Just wait a second!" Ichigo yelled._

_Kenpachi lifted his sword up and swung down at Ichigo._

"NO!" Ichigo shot up out of bed and realized that it was all a dream.

He looked around to see that he was still in the room that Aizen has given him, "I can't do this." He said to himself.

The door opened as he turned his attention to it to see Aizen, "It's time."

Ichigo turned to the side and got out of his bed, "This is what I want you to do. I want you to enter Karakura Town with this." Aizen said as he held out a black trench coat with a hood attached to it.

Ichigo sighed and went to the door and grabbed it out of his hand. He turned around sliding his arms through and pulled the coat over. He grabbed the hood throwing it over his head.

"Shizuku is also wearing the same thing just so you know. And also, make sure you're wearing your mask under your hood." Aizen said.

Ichigo ignored him but still did what he said sliding his hand down his face as his hollow mask appeared on him. Shizuku came in and stood next to Aizen also wearing the same coat.

"Are you two ready?" Aizen asked.

"Of course." Shizuku said.

Ichigo just nodded, "Alright, first things first. Shizuku, you and Ichigo will be going first. I'm going to stay back and make sure that none of the captains get there."

"Fine by me." Shizuku said.

Ichigo just ignored him and kept looking the other way. Aizen held out his arm and opened a garganta, "Now, get going."

Shizuku jumped in through the portal as for Ichigo, he just walked into it with Aizen behind them.

**Location: Karakura Town.**

Rangiku opened her eyes to see the sun shining through the window beaming down in on her. She leaned up stretching her arms out and let out a loud yawn. She looked at the closet to see Rukia still sleeping. She got up stretching once more and walked over to her. She placed her hands on Rukia's side and started to shake her around.

"Rukia wake up. We got to get ready for school." She said.

"Ugh not yet… just give me a few more minutes." She said.

Rangiku stood there with a blank face and just kept shaking her, "Alright fineeeee." An annoyed Rukia said.

Rukia leaned up as Rangiku backed up, "Now hurry up and get ready."

"Since when were you so bossy?" Rukia asked.

"I have no clue." Rangiku answered.

Rangiku went back to the bed and grabbed her school uniform putting it on. Rukia jumped down out of her bed and opened the drawer that was below her bed to reveal her school uniform inside. She grabbed her uniform out and closed the drawer. She moved away from the closet and put her uniform on as Rangiku looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you alright Rangiku?"

She kept staring at herself in the mirror, "Yes, I'm fine." She answered.

As Rukia finally put the last piece of her uniform on, she looked at Rangiku again to see her staring at the mirror still.

"Rangiku, I know it hurts and it also hurts me too. But, he's gone and it was his choice." Rukia said.

Rangiku snapped out of it and turned around facing her, "Let's not talk about this now."

"Ok, but we should get going."

"Alright." She replied as they opened the door.

"Goooooood morning Ichi…" Wait a second, where's my son?" Isshin asked.

"We already told you and if you don't believe us then fine, you'll just find out sooner or later." Rukia said as her and Rangiku walked around him and then down the stairs.

Isshin just stood still in the same spot and just kept thinking that his son would never do such a thing. Rukia and Rangiku walked to the front door opening it until they heard Isshin coming down the stairs. They turned around to see Isshin at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait, are you really telling me the truth?" Isshin asked.

"Sadly, yes." Rukia said.

Rukia and Rangiku walked out the door leaving Isshin frozen in his spot.

"Oh son, why? Why would you ever do such a thing?"

**Location: Karakura High school.**

Once Rukia and Rangiku finally made it into class, they realized that Ulquiorra was no longer here. They made their way to their seats trying to think when they should tell everyone about Ichigo.

"Hey Rukia and Rangiku." Orihime called out.

They turned around seeing her coming towards them. Orihime's smile started to fade realizing that Ichigo isn't here.

"Where's Ichigo?" She asked.

"About that…" Rukia said.

"Hey, Orihime." Uryu called out and walked over joining her and Rukia along with Rangiku.

"Oh, hey Uryu." Orihime said.

"Oh, where's Ichigo?" He asked.

Rukia saw Chad and the others, "Chad, Ryo, Senna, and Nel, please come here for a second." Rukia said.

As Chad and the other girls came over, Senna and Ryo took a seat, while the others remained standing.

"What is it?" Senna asked.

Rukia took a deep breath, "Wait a second, where's Itsygo?" Nel asked, while looking around.

"Yeah, where is he?" Chad asked.

"That's why I asked you all to come over here." Rukia said.

Rangiku turned the other way not wanting to listen to this again, "Is he all right?" Ryo asked, as a worried expression came upon her face.

Rukia took another deep breath, "No, he's not." She said.

"What happened?" Senna asked.

"Did he hurt Yoruichi or someone else's feelings again?" Uryu asked.

"No." Rukia answered.

"Then where…"

"If you would shut up and listen to what I have to say, then you'll know!" Rukia yelled cutting Chad off.

Rukia sighed, "I'm afraid Ichigo won't be coming back anymore." She said.

"What?" Uryu yelled.

"Why? Is he…"

"No, Ichigo's not dead." Rukia said cutting Orihime off.

They all started to talk among themselves, which was making Rukia really annoyed not letting her get the chance to tell them what really happened.

_Elsewhere_

The garganta opened up just above a building revealing Shizuku along with Ichigo and Aizen stepping out of it. Once they stepped out, the portal closed behind them.

"Ok, Shizuku stay back with me." Aizen said.

"Ichigo, release a little of your spiritual pressure to warn everyone." Aizen said.

Ichigo's eyes became soft behind his mask but did what he said as he released some of his spiritual pressure.

**Location: Karakura High School.**

Everyone was still talking and thinking of what happened to Ichigo leaving an annoyed Rukia and Rangiku aside.

"Would you all just shut up for a second so I can get to the point?" Rukia yelled.

They all stopped and looked at Rukia, "Ichigo left the Soul Society and our Town." She said.

"What?" Senna yelled.

"Let me finish, he left us and…" Rukia stopped, as she felt someone's spiritual pressure leaking over the town.

"Rukia." Rangiku said.

"Yeah I know." She replied.

"Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Nel, let's go. Senna and Ryo, you two should stay here." Rukia called out.

"Um, all right." Ryo said as Rukia and the others left.

**Location: Tsubakidai Park.**

Toshiro was walking amongst the park, while Byakuya was leaning against a tree. Toshiro stopped walking feeling someone's spiritual pressure.

"Captain Kuchiki." Toshiro called out.

"I know." He replied.

"It's not to far from here." Toshiro said.

"Let's go." Byakuya said, as they flash stepped where it was coming from.

_Elsewhere_

"Ok, now that you warned them, Shizuku go out and make them think that it was you that did that." Aizen said.

"Um ok, what if they catch me?" He asked.

"I'll send Ichigo after them and also, if they do catch you, don't say anything until Ichigo gets there." He replied.

"All right." Shizuku said as he jumped down the building and flash stepped all around the town.

"Now we just sit back and wait." Aizen said.

Ichigo stood there a bit behind him looking through his mask down at the ground.

"Toshiro, send a message to the Soul Society and warn them that they're here." Byakuya said as they kept flash stepping through town.

"I already did that before we took off." He replied.

"Oh…" Was all Byakuya could say.

"Wait, who's that?" Toshiro looked at the person that was just a few feet away and was wearing a black coat with the hood over their head.

"That's him." Byakuya answered.

Shizuku looked to his side and saw them as he took off, "Wait!" Toshiro yelled chasing after him.

Byakuya remained in his same spot thinking that something wasn't feeling right to him.

"Stop!" Toshiro yelled as he was slowly catching up to him.

Shizuku looked back seeing that he was still chasing him. He ignored him and turned his attention back to facing in front of him till he was stopped as he bumped into something.

"Well, look what we have here."

Shizuku looked up seeing a giant standing in front of him, "Thanks Captain Zaraki." Toshiro said.

Kenpachi grinned grabbing the person by the neck, "Well if it isn't the little brat." He said.

All the other captains except for captain Kurotsuchi and Unohana appeared and were behind Kenpachi watching him, "Well, didn't think we can catch you this easily now did you brat?"

No answer.

Toshiro and everyone turned around feeling a few people coming up, "Captain!" Rangiku called out.

"Rangiku." He replied seeing her and the others with her.

"What took you all so long?" Toshiro asked.

"You forget that we were in school." Rukia said.

Yamamoto stood up next to Kenpachi looking at the person in Kenpachi's hand, "Well Captain Kurosaki, what do you have to say?" He asked.

No answer.

"Is that Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Apparently so." Uryu answered.

Yamamoto's cane started to unravel itself revealing his sword; "You either come with us or die where you stand." Yamamoto said.

No answer.

"Wait a second, we don't have to kill him. Isn't that going a bit to far captain?" Toshiro asked.

"He betrayed us and did the worse thing he could ever do… joining Aizen." Yamamoto answered.

"Just arrest him, there's no need for death." Shunsui suggested.

Orihime and the other girls along with Uryu showed a worried look upon their face.

"Fine." Yamamoto answered.

"Arrest him." Yamamoto demanded.

Kenpachi grinned and threw him over his shoulder, "Consider yourself lucky brat, I was going to kill you where you stood." He said.

"Captain Ukitake, open a senkaimon." Yamamoto demanded.

"Yes…" He stopped as they all felt an enormous amount of spiritual pressure leaking around them.

"This spiritual pressure… it's… too much…" Uryu said.

"There's only one person that has that much." Yamamoto said.

They all looked up seeing Aizen floating above them, "We meet again everyone." Aizen said as a grin appeared on his face.

"Aizen, where's captain Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hmph, I'm afraid I got rid of him." He answered.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock seeing how he wanted Ichigo to join him and such short notice, he killed him. Rukia and the other girl's eyes started to form tears.

"How could you? You wanted him to join you and he did, then you just turn out to end up killing him?" Rukia yelled.

"That doesn't matter right now, because I'm going to destroy Karakura Town myself." Aizen said.

"I'll kill you!" Toshiro yelled.

Aizen looked down at an angry Toshiro that was charging right at him, "My, my Toshiro, you seem angry." Aizen taunted.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled.

"Toshiro, stop!" Byakuya yelled as he appeared next to all the other captains.

Toshiro ignored everyone as Aizen grinned, which he didn't move, while waiting for him, "DIE!" Toshiro yelled, while he swung his sword up at him. Just as it was about to make contact on Aizen, someone appeared in front of him and blocked the attack. Ichigo easily knocked Toshiro right back down toward the others.

"Who's that?" Jushiro asked.

"Ah, about time you came." Aizen said.

Ichigo showed no response as he looked down at everyone keeping his identity hidden.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto asked.

No answer.

Ichigo looked back at Aizen then looked back down at them and vanished, "Where did he go?" Kenpachi asked.

Kenpachi felt someone on his shoulder, as he looked behind him to realize that the person he had over his shoulder was gone.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

Ichigo reappeared in front of Aizen with Shizuku next to him, "Go ahead and reveal yourself to them." Aizen said.

They all looked back up watching the three, while Ichigo grabbed his hood and slowly slid it back. As soon as he slid his hood off, he grabbed his mask and made it vanish as well. Ichigo looked down at them with an emotionless look to see that they were all shocked to see him so soon.

"But… we thought… you…"

"Killed him?" Aizen asked cutting Rukia off.

"I just thought I would say that to see how you all would react, which you all really didn't do anything." Aizen said.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo seeing that blank face of us he was giving them, "Ichi…go." She whispered.

Ichigo vanished, "If I were you all, I would prepare myself." Aizen said as a grin crept onto his face.

"He's behind us." Byakuya said.

Ichigo reappeared behind them just like Byakuya said and pulled out his katana. Kenpachi jumped back toward him and collided his sword against his.

"All right you brat, it's payback time!" He yelled.

Ichigo kept the same blank look on his face, "What's the matter? Afraid that you're going to die?" Kenpachi asked.

No answer.

"Fine then, die Ichi…"

Ichigo's katana was pierced through Kenpachi's back cutting him off, "What… the hell…?" He asked in confusion as he fell down lying on the ground.

"ICHIGO! STOP!"

He looked to his side seeing Rukia yelling at him, but he didn't listen as he charged right at her. Rukia's eyes widened in fear and had a shock look on her face seeing him coming right after her next. Byakuya appeared in front of Ichigo and collided his sword against his katana.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you too do that." Byakuya said.

Toshiro charged at Ichigo from behind taking this chance to end it. Ichigo tried to move but realized he couldn't. He looked down to see six bars of light pierced around his waist. He just kept that same look upon his face and remained like he was.

"It's over!" Toshiro yelled swinging his sword down as an ice dragon shot out towards him.

Byakuya backed up avoiding from being caught up in the blast. Ichigo tilted his head back to the side seeing the dragon approaching him. He closed his eyes as a bright flash blinded everyone. As the flash started to clear, everyone saw that Ichigo was gone.

"What the hell was that just now?" Toshiro asked.

"That was a cheap trick whatever it was." Shunsui said.

"My, my captains." Aizen said.

Everyone looked back up seeing Ichigo up there with Aizen and Shizuku, "Are you all slacking that bad?" He asked trying to taunt them.

"Slacking? What makes you think that?" Yamamoto asked.

Aizen grinned again and pointed at of what was behind them. They turned around to see Ichigo, "When the hell did he even move?"

Byakuya appeared behind Ichigo and swung his sword down cutting into Ichigo's back. Ichigo jumped up looking down seeing Byakuya charging up after him. Ichigo swung his sword down shooting a black energy blast down at Byakuya. He easily dodged it, but was stopped and now was being held by the neck from Ichigo. He threw Byakuya straight down at the ground and shot another black energy blast down at him.

"Hmph, Byakuya there won't last against…" He stopped to see Yamamoto, Toshiro, Soifon, Shunsui, and Jushiro charging up right at him.

Aizen grinned, "All right then, show me what you all got then." He said as green spiritual energy spun around him. Once it stopped, it revealed Aizen in his released form.

"Shizuku, take care of Ichigo's friends down there." Aizen said.

"All right." He answered, as he charged right down after them.

Aizen turned his attention to the captains, "This is where the Soul Society comes to an end!" He yelled charging down at the captains that were charging up at him.

**A/N: Phew, ok glad I got this done as planned. Sorry everyone, I rushed this chapter because I'm leaving today and won't be back for a couple weeks, so I had to get another chapter done with so that way y'all have a new chapter to read. Again, if something doesn't seem right, just tell me since I rushed this chapter. So, thank you for reading my story and keep reading. R&R please.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The sound of swords colliding kept continuing as mostly everyone was starting to get tired and run out of spirit energy. Byakuya was just about to give in with his fight against Ichigo. He was covered in blood as for Ichigo, only a scratch on his back from the start and never got a chance to lay another hit on him. Ichigo just stood there looking at Byakuya. He kept taking deep breaths keeping his attention on Ichigo at all times. As, for Aizen and his fight with the captains, all the captains were down as well catching their breaths as well. Aizen just remained up in the sky looking down at the captains with disappointment seeing how that's all they can do. Now, for Shizuku, he was having problems keeping up with Rukia and the others, he would only be able to get a couple hits in and be blown back with more damage to him that is. Aizen looked down over at where Ichigo was fighting and realized that he was having no problem what so ever. He then turned his attention to the other side where Shizuku is and realized he was having a few problems. Aizen let out a sigh and vanished then appeared behind Shizuku.

Shizuku turned around facing Aizen, "I'm… having a bit… of a problem here… please… I need some help." He finally said. Aizen gave him a disappointed look and closed his eyes. A bright flash blinded everyone like last time and then when it faded, it revealed a blood soaked Shizuku lying on the ground. Rukia and the other's eyes widened looking at Shizuku's dead body. They all just kept looking at his dead body not believing that Aizen would kill his own comrade.

Rukia finally snapped out of it and turned her attention to Aizen, "How could you do such a thing? He was your comrade!" She yelled.

"Heh, he was nothing but a pawn." He replied.

"You're a freak!" Rukia yelled.

"Hmph, like I said, I only keep those that are actually…" He stopped what he was about to say and turned around to see Yamamoto. He raised his sword up aligned down the middle of Aizen's body. He swung his sword down, but ended up to be stopped. Yamamoto jumped back and glared over at Ichigo, "Move aside Kurosaki!" He yelled. Ichigo said nothing and just remained in front of Aizen guarding him.

"Go on Ichigo, take care of them, I can see you clearly whipped the floor with Byakuya. Just leave Yamamoto to me." Aizen said.

Yamamoto turned around hearing what Aizen said and saw Byakuya laying on the ground a good distance away covered in blood. He turned back around facing Ichigo with hatred in his eyes. Ichigo charged down with quick speed passing by the head captain. Yamamoto turned back around charging at Ichigo, but then was stopped by Aizen who was now blocking his path. "Move out of the way Aizen!" Yamamoto demanded. Aizen didn't say anything as he purposely collided his sword against Yamamoto's.

"Is everyone all right?" Jushiro asked the other captains.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Soifon answered.

"I think… we're all… fine." Komamura said.

"That's good, we need to go and help captain…" Jushiro stopped what he was saying as he turned around to see Ichigo closing in on him. Ichigo kept that same expression on his face then swung his leg kicking Jushiro on his side sending him flying and crashing into a building.

"Captain Ukitake!" Shunsui yelled. Ichigo appeared next to Shunsui and planted a kick in his gut sending him away elsewhere.

"Orihime." Rukia said, as she turned around facing her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Please stay back from this fight or go home. This isn't going to turn out so great." She said.

Orihime's eyes softened, "All right." She answered as she ran away as far as possible from the battlefield.

"Ughhh I'm going to kill you!" Toshiro yelled as he lifted up his sword again and charged at Ichigo from behind. Ichigo just stood there as he turned his head ever so slightly to the left as his eyes drifted looking at Toshiro. Toshiro was stopped in his tracks as Ichigo was now behind him a couple feet away. Ichigo closed his eyes not turning around as blood shot out of Toshiro's body making him fall to the ground soaked in blood. Soifon looked up not believing that Ichigo would ever do this, her eyes were just showing fear because she knew that she was going to be next and there was nothing she could do about it. Ichigo turned around looking down at Soifon as he slowly made his way to her. Soifon gasped backing up slowly trying to get away from him. She grabbed little chunks of the ground that have come apart and threw them at him hopelessly. Ichigo kept making his way to her slowly as he held out his katana.

"STOP ICHIGO!" He stopped in his path as he felt Rukia, Chad, Nel, Rangiku, and Uryu charging at him trapping him in the middle. He closed his eyes as he vanished and appeared even closer to Soifon. Soifon looked past him to see Rukia, Chad, Nel, Rangiku, and Uryu lying on the ground covered in blood. Her eye's widened not believing that he was actually doing this to his friends.

"Ichigo stop! This isn't you!" She yelled looking up at him still backing up slowly. She kept going till a tree keeping her from going any further stopped her. Ichigo finally approached to her and stopped right in front of her. He lifted up his sword, while Soifon closed her eyes waiting for him to finish her.

"Scream." Soifon opened her eyes to see that a blood mist shield that stopped Ichigo from going any further. Ichigo quickly turned around, but then was kicked on his side making him slide a few feet away.

"Are you all right Soifon?"

"Yoru…ichi…"

"It's all right Soifon, Urahara and I can handle this." She said.

Yoruichi looked around to see that Rukia, Chad, Nel, Uryu, Rangiku, and the other captains except for Yamamoto down. "I can't believe Ichigo would've done this…" Yoruichi said with a sad expression on her face.

"YORUICHI!" Urahara yelled.

She turned to see Ichigo right there behind her with his katana aligned with her stomach. She looked down at his katana then back up at him with her eye's widened. Soifon tried to get up and stop him, but just fell back down due to her injuries. Ichigo lifted up his katana and swung it down at her, but was stopped by another sword blocking him.

"I'm disappointed in you… son." Isshin said.

Yoruichi started to relax seeing that she was saved by a close call, "Thank you Isshin." She said.

"No problem." He replied keeping a serious look on his face still glaring at Ichigo.

"Son… why are you doing this?"

No answer.

"Why did you even join him in the first place? Just so you can feel like you have power above everyone else and be more superior?"

No answer.

"Or was it because you felt like you wanted an actual challenge or something? To kill everyone and test to see who's stronger?"

"SHUT UP!"

Isshin's eyes widened but satisfied finally getting him to speak, "I did it to protect you all!"

"Protect us? How are you protecting us if you're trying to kill us all?" Soifon asked.

"I'm not really trying to kill anyone."

"Oh yeah? Then how come almost everyone is dead?" Yoruichi asked.

Ichigo sighed, "Because I'm trying to make it look like I am when I'm really just making sure they don't have much to keep fighting in this battle."

"Still! You're hurting everyone; all that blood isn't going to help them. Couldn't you even think of something less harmful to do rather then actually bringing them close to death?"

Ichigo decided to stop talking seeing how they were right, "You've gone way to far Ichigo." Urahara said.

"SHUT UP!" An enormous amount of spiritual pressure started to trap Ichigo inside. Isshin jumped back not wanting to get caught up in anything. Everyone just watched him knowing that he's not going to hold back anymore. Aizen looked down to see Ichigo starting to actually take this seriously.

"Ah, it's about time he stepped up." Aizen said.

Yamamoto looked down to see that everyone else was down and then at Ichigo, "No..." He said as he charged down toward the others. Aizen appeared in front of Yamamoto and kicked him in his gut sending him back up to the sky.

"You're not going anywhere old man." Aizen said as a grin crept upon his face.

"I… I'm… going to put an end to everything!" Ichigo yelled as he was still trapped inside his spiritual pressure.

"What's going on?" Isshin asked.

"I have a pretty good answer for this, just wait Isshin." Urahara said.

"I… should've never… became a soul reaper!" Ichigo yelled again as his spiritual pressure vanished to reveal him in his released form.

Isshin's eyes widened, "He… but… how the hell…"

"There's a lot you probably missed out on Isshin." Urahara said.

Ichigo kept his head down facing the ground, but his eyes were closed. His long orange hair was blowing to the side with the wind, "Just be prepared Isshin, he's not your son right now." Urahara said.

Ichigo lifted his head up and shot his eyes open, "He's coming!" Soifon yelled.

Ichigo suddenly appeared behind Urahara, as Urahara turned around in shock, "You know, you sure do talk too much." Ichigo said in a hollow like tone. He kicked Urahara in his chest sending him flying, while he charged at him as well. He appeared behind Urahara, which was still flying and elbowed him down on his chest making him crash into the ground.

"Urahara!" Yoruichi yelled as she charged at Ichigo. Ichigo just stood there looking down at the hopeless Urahara and was aware of Yoruichi coming after him. Yoruichi pulled back her arm as she approached closer at Ichigo. She shot her arm out, but Ichigo grabbed her wrist and looked at her with his hollow like eyes. She was staring at him, but then she lifted her leg up attempting to kick him. Ichigo easily stopped her by grabbing her by the ankle with his other hand. He lifted his arms up with Yoruichi in the air and slammed her down into the ground. Isshin appeared behind Ichigo and swung his sword down cutting into his back. Ichigo just stood there as it quickly healed itself and turned around facing his father. Isshin swung his sword shooting a black spirit blast at him. Ichigo held out his arm and stopped the blast with his hand. "What the hell?" Isshin asked himself not believing that he stopped it with his bare hand. Ichigo charged up a cero in between his horns, while Isshin quickly backed away. He shot the cero toward his father, which he easily avoided it by jumping into the sky. Isshin looked down as the cero vanished then looked up to see Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed him by the neck and held him up high, as he grabbed his katana with his other hand. Isshin swung his sword down at his katana making him drop it. Ichigo looked down as his katana fell then back at his father. He grabbed his sword and just clenched his hand into a fist as his sword shattered into pieces. Isshin's eyes widened knowing that he was completely hopeless now without his sword. Ichigo held out his other arm and aligned his fingers together and shot it forward as it stabbed into his father's stomach. He slowly pulled out his hand as blood shot out, while Isshin was starting to blackout. He loosened his grip on his father's neck and then let go of him as he shot down toward the ground. Ichigo looked down at his father as he lay hopelessly on the ground as a blood puddle formed under him.

Ichigo turned around as he saw a green spiritual spear coming right at him. He quickly grabbed it before it pierced him and shattered it. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but what you're doing is wrong." Ulquiorra said as he appeared in front of Ichigo, while in his second released form. Ichigo shot a cero from his horns right at Ulquiorra, which he did the same as well shooting his own cero right at him. As the ceros collided, it caused a massive explosion, while Ulquiorra just stood there waiting for his next move. Ichigo shot through the smoke charging right where Ulquiorra was. Ulquiorra remained in his spot as he saw Ichigo coming through the smoke and held out his hands as a green spirit spear appeared in each of his hands. Ichigo held out his arm as his katana appeared in his hand and shot another cero right at him within close range. Ulquiorra threw one of his spears at his cero and quickly backed away, which he realized that his spear collided with his cero and didn't explode. Then he realized that his cero was about to over power his spear and then threw his other spear as it collided against Ichigo's cero causing another explosion. Ichigo appeared behind Ulquiorra, while Ulquiorra didn't feel his presence and just stood there watching as the smoke was clearing. Once it cleared, he realized that Ichigo wasn't there and quickly turned around to see him there. "How come I couldn't feel your presence?" He asked. Ichigo didn't answer and shot his arm forward with his katana in his hand as it pierced through Ulquiorra's gut. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and became pitched black as Ichigo pulled his katana out, while blood shot out. Ulquiorra was now falling and crashed into the ground laying there as if he was done for good. Ichigo looked down at everyone seeing how hopeless they were now. He lowered himself down to the ground and looked around again. He turned around seeing Yamamoto fall from his fight with Aizen. "Ah Ichigo I see you took care of everyone so easily." Aizen said. Ichigo didn't say a thing since he's still in his released form. Aizen lowered himself down to the ground next to Ichigo and then walked over to Yoruichi who was lying on the ground. Ichigo watched Aizen closely making sure he wasn't going to start killing them all. Aizen stopped next to Yoruichi and pulled out his sword. "You're sick using Ichigo like this." Yoruichi said. An evil grin crept on Aizen's face as he held up his sword. He swung his sword down, while Yoruichi closed her eyes waiting for it. She realized she didn't feel anything and opened her eyes to see a blood mist shield stopping Aizen's attack. "I can't let you do that." Urahara said. Aizen looked over at Urahara and just gave him a disappointed look. Urahara swung his sword down shooting a red spirit blast toward Aizen. Aizen just sighed and stopped it with his hand. He appeared behind Urahara, "Guess you rather die first then." Aizen said, as Urahara turned around. Aizen placed his hand on Urahara's shoulder and stabbed his sword in his stomach.

"URAHARA!" Yoruichi screamed. Aizen pulled his sword out letting Urahara drop to the ground soaked in blood. Ichigo just stood there and kept watching as his hollow armor started to crumble. "Goodbye Urahara." Aizen said, while looking down at him. He turned around and walked back over to Yoruichi with his sword still in his hand. Ichigo's hollow armor finally vanished, "AIZEN! That wasn't the deal!" He yelled. Aizen looked to his side facing Ichigo, "I had a change in mind, sorry." He replied as he walked over to Yoruichi and stopped right next to her again. He lifted up his sword again looking down at Yoruichi. She closed her eyes seeing that this was the end for her. Once again, she didn't feel anything and opened her eyes to see Ichigo in front of her stopping Aizen.

"Hmph, I see you finally saw that I was just using you to weaken them while I finished them all off." Aizen said. Ichigo swung his katana causing Aizen to jump back.

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi said.

"I'm going to kill you for sure this time Aizen!" Ichigo yelled as he charged right after him. An evil grin crept upon Aizen's face again as he held out his hand. Ichigo didn't stop and kept charging at him. "You sure about that?" Aizen asked as Rukia's body was now in Aizen's hand. Ichigo stopped and had no clue what to do, he knew if he kept going that Aizen would kill her. Aizen kept that same grin on his face as he dropped Rukia's body and appeared in front of Ichigo and elbowed him on top of his head causing him to slam into the ground. "It's too bad that's not the real Rukia." Aizen said. Ichigo slowly got himself up a bit looking at Rukia's body as it started to change. His eyes widened seeing what he thought was Rukia, but now was a clone of Aizen. The clone got up and slowly walked over to the real Aizen and stopped next to him as they both looked down at Ichigo. Aizen picked Ichigo up by his neck and held him up high, "What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me?" Aizen taunted as he threw him aside making him slam into a tree. Ichigo got up as if it didn't affect him, "Heh, did you already forget what I said? I will kill you Aizen." He replied.

"Hmph, then allow me to show you my… third form." His spiritual pressure trapped him inside for a short time and vanished. He now has a hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it. The form-fitting white robe that enveloped him in his past two forms lengthens and flares out at the ends. His irises vanished, as well as his eyebrows and the hair curl that usually hangs over his face. There's a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. He has also gained three sets of butterfly-like wings. Ichigo just stood there not surprised or anything from this transformation of his.

"Were you to busy watching my transformation? Maybe you forgot, it wasn't just me as well." Aizen said as he pointed at his clone, which was also in it's third form. Once again though, Ichigo showed no reaction to this what so ever. "Here I come Ichigo!" Aizen yelled as him and his clone charged at him. Ichigo closed his eyes, "Fine, but we're not fighting here." He said as he grabbed Aizen and his clone both by the wrist and threw them far away somewhere else and charged after them. "How the hell did he just stop us both like that with pure strength?" Aizen thought to himself. As both Aizen and his clone caught their balance, they were now farther away from Karakura Town. They looked around to realize that they were in a wide-opened field. They turned around to see Ichigo just standing there glaring at them.

"I see you wanted to fight far from your precious town, but no matter, because after I finish you… I will destroy your town." Aizen said as he charged at Ichigo, which caused the ground to tear open with his movement. Ichigo just closed his eyes as Aizen approached closer. Aizen lifted up his sword and swung it at him, but Ichigo stopped it by holding his finger up stopping his attack. "What the hell? How are you stopping it with just your finger?" Aizen yelled. Ichigo opened his eyes and swung his katana across Aizen's chest as blood shot out of him. He looked down at his chest then jumped back keeping a good distance between him and Ichigo. Aizen's clone charged at him holding it's sword out. Ichigo didn't wait and just vanished, then re-appeared behind the clone causing it to go on any further. Ichigo closed his eyes as the clone vanished turning into spirit energy and went back to Aizen. "There's no way I'm going to lose to you! You're just a human, a substitute!" Aizen yelled, while charging at him once again. Ichigo just pointed his katana at Aizen, while he just kept charging after him. Aizen pulled back his sword and swung down, but Ichigo easily blocked it with his then shot his arm forward stabbing his fist in Aizen's gut. Ichigo pulled his fist out as blood shot out of Aizen's gut, then Aizen looked down at it then jumped back once again keeping his distance. "THAT'S IT! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LOSE TO A HUMAN!" Aizen yelled. Once again, spirit energy trapped Aizen inside and vanished quickly. He was now in a different form, he gained a third, vertical eye upon the center of his forehead, and the skin on his face was split open to reveal a blackened, demonic skull. He developed three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hogyoku standing at the center of the top hole, his feet became single claws, and his hands became blackened, with his right hand fusing with his Zanpakuto. His butterfly-like wings changed into a set of six sheet-like wings with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. He was no longer wearing any clothing as he was now in a complete hollow form, only his hollow body became more muscular. Ichigo just stood there once again not showing any kind of reaction to this. "It's over for you ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Aizen yelled as he charged at him once again. Aizen's wings reached up over his shoulders and pointed them at Ichigo as they all shot a cero right at him. Ichigo easily dodged them, but Aizen then appeared right behind him and grabbed Ichigo by his neck with one of his wings and slammed him into the ground. He lifted his wing up not letting go of Ichigo and just kept slamming him into the ground. "NO HUMAN CAN EVER SURPASS ME!" Aizen yelled as one of his other wings pointed at him and shot a cero from close range causing an explosion. Aizen took a few steps back waiting for the smoke to clear. Ichigo didn't move at all being slammed like that and just remained laying in the crater that was made from him. Aizen started to get impatient as one of his wings reached in through the smoke and grabbed Ichigo by his neck again pulling him out of the smoke. Ichigo remained hopeless as it was but he kept that same expression on his face. "What's the matter Ichigo? Can't withstand this kind of power?" Aizen asked. Ichigo opened his eyes as blood was pouring down his face, "Heh… nothing's giong to change that the fact is… you will die." Ichigo replied. Aizen brought forward another set of his wings and grabbed Ichigo by both of his arms and held them out to his side. "I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Aizen yelled as he started stretching Ichigo's arms out. Ichigo didn't say a word and started bending his arms bringing them toward him preventing from Aizen to rip him apart. After successfully bringing his arms back, he then grabbed Aizen by his neck and then slammed him into the ground.

"Allow me to show you something Aizen… it will be the end for… the both of us." Ichigo said, while Aizen got back up on his feet watching Ichigo.

"Soifon, are you all right?" Yoruichi said as she slowly walked up to her.

"I'm fine… Yoruichi." She answered.

Yoruichi smiled, "That's good, we should check on the others." She suggested.

Soifon didn't say a word as her eyes widened at what she was seeing far away from them.

"Soifon? What's wrong?" Yorichi asked.

She didn't say a word, but then Yoruichi realized she was looking at something that was behind her. She turned around as her eyes widened of what she was seeing. She was looking at a veil of darkness as the sky over there was completely covered in darkness. "What's going on over there?" Soifon asked. Yoruichi just stood there in her place hoping that it wasn't Ichigo's doing. "Ichigo… please don't tell me you're using that…" She said to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Aizen was just standing there completely lost of how Ichigo could pull such a move like that. Ichigo was now in a different form, Ichigo's hair was now black, and became waist-length. He had black bandages formed around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. The remains of a tattered black cloak covered his lower body. Ichigo's body constantly emited black reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. Aizen looked around, but then he was starting to be engulfed by the veil of darkness.

"This is… Mugetsu." Ichigo said in a calm tone. He just stood there with his long black hair blowing to the side with the wind and looked down at Aizen as the darkness was striking down on him. After a small amount of time has passed by, the darkness started to fade. Ichigo looked down at Aizen's unconcious body and turned his back at him.

"It's over Aizen..." Ichigo said in a calm tone.

"Heh…" Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned back around looking at Aizen. "Did you honestly think that would kill me?" Aizen asked. Aizen finally caught his balance and got himself back up on his two feet.

Ichigo took a couple steps towards Aizen, but then he stopped as his eyes widened feeling that he was starting to feel weaker, "No, my powers… they're disappearing already." A few seconds passed by and Ichigo was now back in his regular form.

"Heh… it looks like you're time's up… Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll just make this quick!" Aizen yelled as his spiritual energy started to form around him. Ichigo lost his grip to his katana as it fell to the ground along with him taking a knee. Aizen's spiritual energy started to dispatch from him as it started making clones of himself. Aizen looked over at Ichigo along with the rest of the clones. Ichigo lifted his head up while his eyes widened not believing what he was seeing. He was looking at an army of Aizen's in their final forms. "I… can't move…" Ichigo mumbled.

"It's over for you Ichigo Kurosaki!" Aizen along with his clones yelled. Ichigo closed his eyes knowing that he was hopeless.

"_**Ichigo." **_Hollowed Ichigo called out.

_"Huh? But I…"_

**_"Yeah, yeah, that was your base power though, you didn't lose your hollow powers though. Anyway, listen, I want you to make a choice. Would you rather have your regular soul reaper powers back? Or, would you rather have me take over your body for good?"_**

_"Heh, that's pretty shocking there, hearing this from you?"_

_**"SHUT UP! I'm just starting to have a change in feeling now."**_

_"I see… in that case…"_

"It's over ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Aizen yelled with his clones following from behind.

A massive amount of spiritual energy started to surround Ichigo. Aizen stopped along with his army, "What the hell?" Aizen said to himself.

The spiritual energy vanished as Aizen's eyes widened, "WHAT? BUT! HOW… DO YOU HAVE YOUR POWERS BACK?" Aizen yelled.

Ichigo opened his eyes as he was back in his bankai form, "It's simple… Aizen, I simply made a choice, have my hollow form completely take over my body and have no way of coming back, or… get my regular soul reaper powers back and lose my hollow powers."

Aizen laughed hearing what he said, "THAT WON'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU'LL STILL DIE!" He yelled.

Ichigo held out his arm to the side with his katana in his hand, "That maybe, but, at least I can bring you down with me." He replied.

Aizen charged after him again with his army of clones right behind him. Ichigo lifted his arm up and swung down shooting a black and red energy blast toward them.

"Yoruichi…" Soifon said softly.

Yoruichi turned around looking at her, "Sorry Soifon… it's just that…" She turned her head to the side gazing at where Ichigo and Aizen are fighting.

Soifon finally started to get herself together and got herself up slowly. Yoruichi was still looking at the direction where Ichigo is. Soifon finally got up and walked over to Yoruichi and stood next to her looking where she was looking at. "I wonder what's going on over there." Soifon mentioned. Yoruichi didn't say anything as she just remained like she was. _"Ichigo… please, please, don't die." _Yoruichi said in her head.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as he shot another blast toward them. Two of Aizen's clones charged at him as they split and charged at Ichigo's sides. He stood where he was as the two clones were closing in on him. Just as the clones were about to pummel him, he jumped up as the two collided. Ichigo looked down at the two as they vanished turning into spirit energy and going back to the real Aizen. Ichigo lifted his up to look in front of him, but he was sent crashing down into the ground being hit by one of his clones. He slowly got back up and looked back up as the clones came down after him. Ichigo quickly jumped to the side as the clone crashed where Ichigo had. "Sheesh, how many of them are there?" Ichigo asked himself. He quickly jumped back up in the air sensing a few of the clones were about to close in on him. He looked down as he saw the clones charging up after him. "Damn it." Ichigo said to himself as he swung his katana down at them shooting another blast at them. "I got to think of something quick before I'm done for."

Aizen stood from a far distance while watching his clones going after him, "GIVE UP ICHIGO! No matter how many of them you kill, I'll just make more in an instant!" Aizen yelled.

"That's it." Ichigo said to himself as he charged after the real Aizen. A few of the clones charged right after Ichigo as well. The real Aizen remained where he was with a grin on his face. The clones stopped where they were as Ichigo didn't stop and kept coming after them. The clones brought forth their wings in front of them pointing the hollow-skull tip of their wings at Ichigo. "What are they doing?" Ichigo asked himself as he stopped. The clones all shot a cero out from all of the tips of their wings toward Ichigo. Ichigo quickly jumped higher in the sky and dived down at the clones. Ichigo swung his katana down at them shooting a blast at them causing an explosion giving him the chance to go after the real Aizen. Aizen could sense Ichigo getting close as he just stood there with his eyes closed. "It's over!" Ichigo yelled as he stopped in front of Aizen pulling his arms back getting ready to finish him. Ichigo swung his katana at him, but was stopped by one of his clones that took the hit instead. Aizen opened his eyes and grabbed Ichigo by his neck with one of his wings. He held Ichigo up in front of him, while Ichigo kept struggling trying to break free. "You really thought you could even get a hold of me with a strategy like that? Ha! Now that you don't have your hollow powers and just your regular soul reaper powers, you don't stand a chance!" Aizen yelled as he threw Ichigo straight down toward the ground. Ichigo crashed down onto the ground causing a crater to be made due to the impact. Ichigo slowly got up on one of his knees and looked up seeing Aizen coming down after him. Ichigo looked down at his sides and realized his katana wasn't near him. He looked back up just then Aizen shot one of his wings at Ichigo as it pierced through his gut. Ichigo coughed up blood as the blood made contact with the ground.

"What did I tell you Ichigo? I told you that you wouldn't stand a chance with those kind of powers." Aizen said as he grabbed Ichigo by the neck with one of his other wings. Ichigo lifted his arms up grabbing his wing with both of his hands. Aizen grinned seeing how Ichigo was trying to break free. "No matter how hard you struggle, you won't break free." Aizen started to squeeze harder around his neck.

A grin crept onto Ichigo's face, "Hmm? What's with that look?" Aizen asked.

"You forgot Aizen... I never... go back on my word… you will die." Ichigo said.

With that said, Aizen just started to laugh incredibly loud, "In that condition that you're in? HA!" Ichigo lifted his right arm up to the side holding it straight out as black spiritual energy was surrounding his whole arm. Aizen didn't even realize it as he was still laughing at Ichigo's remark. Ichigo lifted his arm up in the air and swung down cutting all of Aizen's wings off and then jumped back keeping his distance from him. Aizen finally snapped out of his laughing and looked over at Ichigo with a serious look, "So… you picked up some new tricks in the process." Aizen mentioned.

"Glad you recognized it." Ichigo replied.

"Now, shall we make this quick?" Aizen asked as his wings regenerated.

"Sure, why not?" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo held out both his arms to his side as they both were being surrounded by black spiritual energy again. Aizen brought forth all his wings making the hollow-skulls on the tip of the wings pointing at him. All the skulls charged up a cero, while Ichigo charged right after Aizen. Ichigo swung his right arm down as it shot a black spiritual blast toward Aizen. The hollow-skulls on Aizen's wings all fired their cero at once. Ichigo's blast collided with Aizen's cero but, both shots didn't disappear, they were pushing trying to overpower the other. Ichigo realized that the cero was about to overpower his, so he jumped up into the sky and swung his left arm down just above the cero as it cut it off causing Ichigo's first shot to continue toward Aizen. Aizen saw the blast coming and held all his wings out in front of him making a shield. The blast made an impact on the shield that was made from Aizen's wings. Aizen realized that it was too much and saw that the blast vanished, just as his wings did as well. "Damn it." Aizen said, but then felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure closing in on him. He looked up to see Ichigo with his katana in his hand. "It's over… Aizen." Ichigo said as he grabbed Aizen by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Ichigo stood next to Aizen and placed a foot on his chest. Aizen looked up and saw that Ichigo had him now, "Heh… so… you have me like you wanted, what are you waiting for?" Aizen asked. Ichigo looked down at him and pointed his katana at him with the tip just an inch from making contact with his neck. "What are you waiting for? KILL ME!" Aizen encouraged. Ichigo kept glaring down at the hopeless Aizen and kept his katana remaining an inch from making contact with his neck. Ichigo's arm started to shake knowing that he wants to finish him, but really caouldnt. "KILL ME!" Aizen yelled. Ichigo closed his eyes and stopped shaking as he dropped his katana, "Heh… you're pathetic Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said. Ichigo picked his katana back up and turned his back to Aizen and slowly walked away. "You're such an idiot, Ichigo!" Aizen yelled as he held up his arm and brought his hand to his chest. Ichigo turned around to see what he was planning to do. Aizen lightly pressed his finger onto where the hogyoku was on his chest. "What are you doing Aizen?" Ichigo asked. The hogyoku started to lighten up and blur his vision, "If you won't kill me… then I'll just kill us both!" Aizen yelled. Ichigo then realized that the hogyoku was getting brighter and then saw what he meant, "Damn it Aizen! You've gone to far! STOP!" Ichigo yelled. Aizen ignored Ichigo and all of his remarks; "This will blow everything up within a ten mile radius… there's no escape for you this time… ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Ichigo quickly flash stepped as far away as possible, but after a few steps, he fell to one of his knees and he was still in range of the explosion, "Damn it… come on…" He said, while he tried to get back up. He turned around to see a bright dim light coming from the hogyoku and shot straight up into the sky. The light shot back down to the hogyoku and then it shot back out, but in a wide brighter light in shape of a small dome, but it started to spread and get bigger blowing everything up that was in its way. "Damn it…" Ichigo finally got back up and tried to get as far as possible. Once again, after a few more flash steps, Ichigo stopped on a tree branch and fell to one of his knees again. He took a few deep breaths and realized that he wouldn't be able to keep it up. He decided to stop knowing that he wouldn't make it out of there, so he leaned against the tree and watched as the explosion was expanding and just about to catch up to him. He just kept staring at where the explosion is and kept a small smile on his face, "Well… at least… I stood up… to my words." He said to himself. The light was just a few yards away from Ichigo, as he just leaned there against the tree remaining on the branch. "At least… Aizen's done for…" He said to himself, as the explosion finally approached him brightening the sight.

"Yoruichi…" Soifon said, while looking at the explosion. Yoruichi turned around and saw it as her eyes widened, _"Ichigo…" _She said in her head.

"Soifon… Yoruichi…" They both turned around to see Urahara coming up to them and also saw that the captains and everyone else were finally getting back up on their feet, "What's wrong?" Urahara asked. Yoruichi turned back around staring at where the explosion is. Urahara looked past her and saw what was bothering her. Urahara decided to stay quiet noticing the face that Yoruichi had knowing that Ichigo's over there. Yoruichi and everyone else saw a great big gust of wind coming toward them as they covered their faces as the wind was blowing against them. Just as the wind eased down, Yoruichi and everyone looked back over to where the explosion once was and realized it was gone. Yoruichi took a few steps forward, but stopped seeing something coming towards her from the same direction where the explosion once was.

"_Ichigo… please don't tell me…" _She said in her head as she took a few steps back. The object landed on the ground right in front of Yoruichi. She looked down at it as her eyes widened seeing what it was. Soifon along with Urahara came up to each side of her and looked down at it as well. They both had the same reaction as Yoruichi, what they were looking at was Ichigo's katana. Yoruichi let out a loud gasp, but instantly covered her mouth by placing both of her hands against it. Yoruichi's eyes started to form tears as it poured down her cheeks. Urahara and Soifon grabbed Yoruichi by each shoulder and turned her around so that she wasn't looking at it anymore. Yoruichi dropped sitting on both her knees, while the tears dropped from her cheeks to the ground.

"Yoruichi…" Soifon said with a soft tone. All the captains including Ichigo's dad and friends were standing a few feet away in front of Yoruichi as they all too had a sad look upon their face. Yoruichi finally snapped out of it and ran toward where Aizen and Ichigo were fighting.

"Yoruichi!" Soifon and Urahara yelled. Yoruichi ignored both of them as she kept making her way there. "Yoruichi!" Soifon yelled as she made an attempt to go after her, but Urahara stopped her by grabbing her by the shoulder. "Let her go." Urahara mentioned. After a couple minutes, Yoruichi was now standing in the middle of the battlefield and looked around to see that it was a disaster. She turned around to see Aizen's dead body, "Ichigo… you actually… did it." She said as tears were still pouring down her cheeks. She remained where she was and kept looking around since she couldn't feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"ICHIGOOO!" She screamed. She dropped to her knees as more and more tears kept on pouring down her face and dropping to the ground. "Ichi…go…" After a short time, she whipped the tears of her face and got back up on her feet.

"Heh… you… sure do… make a scene." Yoruichi immediately turned around hearing that voice as her eyes widened.

"What are you crying about?" Ichigo asked as Yoruichi's eyes started to form tears once again.

"Yoruichi?" She shook her head and punched him on the top of his head.

"Ow! What was that for? I just finished a fight with Aizen that almost cost me my life and you do that?" He asked, while rubbing his head. Yoruichi didn't say anything as she quickly wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist and planted her head against his chest. He looked down at her realizing that she was crying, "Don't ever scare me like that again…" She mumbled. He didn't say anything as he just let out a small smile and placed a hand on her head. Ichigo looked back up and saw all the captains along with his friends and dad.

"When did you all get here?" Ichigo asked. They didn't say a thing as they all came walking toward him.

"Woah… wait a second." Ichigo said, while they all surrounded him with cheerful looks on their faces. "ICHIGOOOOO!" He let go of Yoruichi as she backed up a bit and he turned around to see his dad charging at him. Isshin jumped up into the air and let him crash down on Ichigo. "Dad! Get off me!" Ichigo yelled, while trying to push him off. Everyone just laughed at Ichigo. Ichigo placed his hands on his dad's chest and tossed him over his head. He finally got back up, but was tackled again to the ground by Nel. "Oh come on, can't I ever get up?" He asked, as he also realized that Nel was crying on his chest. "I thought he killed you Ichigo." Nel said as she kept sobbing on his chest. Ichigo couldn't help it as he placed a hand on the back of her head. "Come on Nel, please let me up." He whispered into her ear. She nodded as she got herself off him allowing him to get back up to his feet. Ichigo dusted himself off as he looked back up to see everyone was closer to him.

"Hey, hey, can I get some space?" He asked as he looked around. Kenpachi grinned as he lifted Ichigo up by his left leg while Komamura lifted him up by his right leg.

"Way to go Ichigo!" All the captains yelled except for Yamamoto. Kenpachi and Komamura tossed him into the air. "We knew you could do it Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Hey. This… isn't really… necessary." Ichigo said, as he kept getting tossed into the air. Yamamoto walked over to the crowd and told them to stop as they did. Ichigo being happy to be back on his feet stood in front of Yamamoto wondering what he was going to say.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have saved us all and the entire Soul Society from being destroyed. As a reward…"

"Oh, there's no need for a reward or…"

"When my time has come for me to pass on, I'm assigning you... the new head captain." Yamamoto said. Ichigo and everyone else's eyes widened not believing that Yamamoto would allow that.

"But… what about the new squad that you formed?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll just get rid of it since you never formed your team."

"I… I don't know what to say old man but… I would gladly accept."

"Good, you may all continue." Yamamoto smiled.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo replied. Everyone grabbed Ichigo again and started to toss him up into the air again.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I apologize for the long update again. I know I made this chapter short, but I've been going through alot of stuff lately and it's been keeping me from this, so I decided to make it short and post it. Also, due to Blackops, I may not be updating much, but I will try my best. I basically kind of rushed this chapter knowing that I haven't put up a new chapter over the past 2 months, so if it sounds like... bleh let me know. And yes, Aizen is done for good. From here on out, it's going to be based on a normal life, no action for awhile. I do appreciate you all for reading, but, other than that, keep reading and R&R please as you can see I would really like some more reviews on my story, but that's up to you all. R&R please. :)**


	16. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Notice: **I've got a couple of news for everyone. First, I'm currently working on a new story, but it's a Naruto one instead. So, with that said, I'm going to be working on that one instead a bit more, which is going to slow me down from working on my current story of Bleach. Second, like I said in one of my author notes, curse Blackops for keeping me from working on my story, it's been getting me side tracked. Third, there's been a few problems going on with the family and I'm trying to calm everything down to keep someone from going a bit overboard with the situation. Last, one of my closest friends broke my heart hearing what she told me not to long ago, so I'm going through an emotional breakdown ever so slightly. Even her sister went off on me too when I tried to talk to her, which was making it even worse. With that happening and the family problems, it's just too much. I'm trying to keep my cool, which is barely managing, but luckily I have. I do apologize for the slow updates, but please bare with me here. I will **TRY** to do my best of making quick updates, but the chapters maybe shorter. So, keep reading please leave reviews, that would make me happy knowing of how my story is turning out.


End file.
